Love live! NicoxMaki Una canción de Amor
by Nora Caldera
Summary: "No tienen nada en común, excepto su amor por la música." Nico y Maki pertenecen al grupo de idols en ascenso "μ's". Ambas aspiran a hacer grandes cosas como school idols, pero nadie les dijo que para lograrlo tenían que llevarse bien entre ellas. Hasta que un particular evento las fuerza a pasar tiempo juntas, provocando reacciones en ellas que quieren detener (o tal vez no).
1. Chapter 1

Antes que nada, les agradezco que pasen a revisar este fic, es el primero que escribo y publico por lo que les pido paciencia si no hay buena redacción y esas cosas, si pueden mejor disfrutenlo :P y se agradecen los comentarios. En realidad mi fin no son los comentarios y esas cosas, mas bien es compartir una historia que ha estado rondando en mi mente por meses (básicamente desde que vi el anime y los fanfiction de esta pareja) es un Yuri por los que no están de acuerdo con este tipo de temática no lo lean o si lo hacen háganlo con la mente abierta :D

*Los personajes dentro de esta historia no me pertenecen, por lo que los derechos le corresponden a sus creadores originales, esta historia solo tiene el fin de entretener y no busca hacer lucro con ellos.

Capitulo Uno

–Esto es imposible– dijo Nishikino Maki mientras tocaba algunas notas al azar en el piano, la inspiración no llegaba, había estado ya varias horas sentada detrás del piano intentando componer una canción pero la música no venía a su mente, esto llevaba varios días lo cual era muy molesto. Puso sus manos en sus rodillas y apoyo pesadamente la cabeza en ellas esperando que llegaran las notas necesarias de algún lado.

–Esto no está bien– Al parecer hablar en voz alta también era un síntoma de la poca aptitud que tenía justo ahora para componer, suspiro mientras cerraba la tapa del piano. Si se ponía a pensar su poca inspiración tenía una razón especifica o más bien un nombre en especifico: Yazawa Nico su compañera en μ's y senpai del tercer grado de su escuela Otonokizaka.

Pensándolo mejor no era solo Nico–chan, sino todas sus superiores, aunque era más fácil querer culpar a Nico–chan de su estado actual. Y en realidad, si era honesta, no eran sus superiores, fue ella misma la que se puso la soga al cuello. Debió de haberse quedado callada, pero no pudo evitarlo. Hacía un mes que sabían que habría otro Love Live! en marzo del siguiente año, uno en el que sus senpais podrían participar antes de graduarse por lo que decidieron entrar. Precisamente hacía una semana que lograron pasar la primera ronda en el 4to lugar, una gran azaña para principiantes como ellas, llegando a la final preliminar.

Y hacía poco Honoka, estudiante de segundo año y líder del grupo, menciono que sería una buena idea hacer algo especial para las de 3er año antes de que terminara la escuela. Entonces ella tuvo que abrir su bocota, cosa que hacía poco claro, pero las veces en que lo hacía no sabía qué era lo que la impulsaba a decir ciertas cosas, un ejemplo perfecto fue que se le ocurrió decir en ese momento que sería bueno componer una canción especial dedicada a las estudiantes de 3er año. Aun podía ver las caras entusiasmadas de todas diciendo que era una idea genial, en ese momento hasta ella pensó que era una buena idea, e incluso lo dejaron como una sorpresa, por lo que no debían mencionarlo a las de 3er año hasta tenerla terminada. Umi–chan se iba a encargar de la letra, Kotori–chan del vestuario y Maki–chan de la música, como siempre.

Ahora veía los frutos de su "buena idea". Horas pensando sin resultado, terminando frustrada y al parecer sin esperanzas de que eso cambiara en un futuro cercano. Se levanto del asiento del piano, tal vez caminar un poco le ayudaría a aclarar ideas, se acerco a la ventana y noto que estaba por atardecer, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había comenzado?

Lo difícil no era expresar lo que sentía por Eri o Nozomi en una canción, ellas eran buenas senpais que le inspiraban cariño, en el pasado la habían ayudado mucho, pero Nico–chan era especial, no sabía que sentía por ella. O más bien sabía exactamente que sentía por ella y eso era lo difícil de expresar: ¿Como escribes una canción de agradecimiento a alguien por la sientes una cosa no precisamente agradable? Bueno a veces le simpatizaba pero no eran muy cercanas, por lo que si escribía algo que expresara cariño sentía que estaría mintiendo, y ese era justamente su dilema.

Se mordió el pulgar, tal vez si escribiera solo para Eri y Nozomi nadie se daría cuenta. Suspiró, no podía hacer eso, obviamente todas se darían cuenta, a leguas se notaba la poca relación entre Maki y Nico.

Maki no era alguien que se abriera a las personas, de hecho si no fuera por sus compañeras de μ's ni siquiera tendría alguien a quien llamar amigas. Nico era muy parecida a ella, pensó mientras ponía su frente en el cristal de la ventana, tampoco se solía abrir mucho con las personas y era poco honesta, por lo tanto junta a dos personas cerradas y poco honestas y tendrás problemas. Siempre había peleas entre ellas y Nico tomaba cualquier oportunidad para competir, Maki lo permitía porque en realidad no le importa, pero a eso no se le puede llamar amistad ¿o sí?

En ese momento escucho su celular sonar desde la mesa de café, tomo eso como una señal para detener sus pensamientos y concentrarse en otra cosa que no le diera dolor de cabeza, noto que era una llamada y contesto.

–¿si, diga?– pensó que por lo menos así ya no hablaría sola.

–Hola Maki–chan, soy Hanayo–

–Hola Hayano, ¿Cómo estás?– una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Maki, Hayano era compañera de 1er grado y una de las más entusiastas de las idols del grupo aunque tímida para lo demás, se había convertido rápidamente en su amiga desde la formación de μ's.

–Nosotras estamos bien Maki–chan, en realidad hablaba para saber ¿Cómo estas tu? ¿Cómo vas con la canción? Desde que sugeriste la idea no has hablado de tus progresos– El tono de preocupación conmovió a Maki pero eso jamás se lo dejaría saber.

–Siendo sincera aún no tengo mucho… espera ¿dijiste nosotras?–

–Oh sucede que Rin–chan está conmigo–

–Hola Maki–nyan, estábamos preocupadas por ti– ¿Maki–Nyan? Se estaba acostumbrando al curioso acento de Rin, pensó mientras sonreía y se imaginaba a ese par pegadas en la bocina, ella también era compañera de 1er año de la escuela e integrante de μ's, destacaba por ser la más cariñosa y honesta del grupo, pero al mismo tiempo poco enérgica para los ensayos, también ella le había ayudado mucho a integrarse con las demás.– Desde aquel día no nos has dado noticias, solo queríamos saber cómo ibas con la canción nyan–

–No tienen por qué preocuparse, componer la música es lo mío– dijo Maki, se sintió algo culpable diciendo eso mientras miraba sus pocos progresos.

–Lo ves, te dije que Maki–nyan lo puede hacer– dijo Rin, Maki supuso había sido idea de Hayano el llamarla para saber cómo estaba.

–Siento haberme preocupado así Maki–chan, pero pues ammm yo sé que no te llevas bien con Nico–chan– Hayano lo dijo tan bajo que Maki apenas la escucho, pero eso no evito el golpe de culpa que sintió en el momento.

–Ammm no se que tenga eso que ver con mis progresos con la canción– Maki sintió como el sudor comenzó a bajar por su cuello.

–Pues a que tu y ella no se llevan bien a pesar del tiempo que pasan juntas, y se ammm que el presionarte para que compongas algo… ammm bueno… que no es sincero ammm es difícil para ti– ¿Tanto la conocían? ¿O es que era tan predecible?

–Kayo–chin tiene razón, se nota cuando te fuerzas a hacer las cosas, tu música es bella porque es sincera, si tienes problemas puedes pedirnos ayuda nyan, ¿lo sabes verdad?– Otro golpe de culpa, tenían razón se supone que eran amigas, tal vez si les decía un poco de su dilema se sentiría mejor, pero ¡rayos! siempre era difícil para Maki expresar sus sentimientos.

–Bueno… ahora que lo mencionan, si estoy teniendo unos pocos problemas al componer, pero no piensen que es por Nico ni nada– cerró los ojos con cansancio, al parecer ser honesta era más difícil para ella de lo que pensaba.

–Si dices que no es por eso está bien, podemos ayudarte a solucionar lo que sea que te pase si eso quieres– La confianza de Hayano la desarmo, tenía que admitir el porqué estaba atorada.

–Ok, tienen razón, componer una canción no me había resultado tan difícil antes y si creo que algo tiene que ver con que no me llevo muy bien con Nico, ¿pero que se supone que debo hacer?, no puedo mentir con mi música, eso no me es posible– se sentó en el sillón, si iba a ser honesta mejor se iba a poner cómoda.

–Si ese es el problema, lo único que tienes que hacer es ser su amiga nyan– Rin sonreía mientras lo decía.

A Maki no le estaba gustando hacía donde iba la conversación.

–Esa es una buena idea, si son amigas podrás escribir una canción sincera– Hanayo sonaba entusiasmada. De verdad a Maki no le gustaba a donde se estaba yendo la conversación.

–¿Ser su amiga? Ya somos compañeras de grupo, ¿no debería ser eso suficiente?– No era pánico lo que escuchaba en su voz ¿o sí?

–Ser compañeras es un comienzo, así comenzamos nosotras tres y tanto Eri–chan como Nozomi–chan ahora son tus amigas, ¿Por qué no también Nico–chan?– ¿Por qué de repente Hanayo sonaba tan convincente?

–Bien, si esa es su grandiosa idea, ¿Cómo hago para ser su amiga en tan poco tiempo y además poder componer una canción en el proceso?– dijo Maki

–Pasar tiempo con ella puede ser el primer paso nyan– cuando Rin también sonaba convincente es que las cosas se estaba poniendo feas para ella.

–Sí, puedes pasar tiempo con ella a solas, como en las citas– dijo Hanayo

–¡¿Ci… Citas?! No claro que no –en definitiva eso era pánico en su voz.

–Tranquila nyan, solo es una manera de llamarlo, no es que vayan a empezar a salir como pareja o cosas así, solo es pasar tiempo juntas y que se conozcan, que se hagan amigas nyan– dijo Rin–chan.

–Sí, debes empezar mañana, nosotras te ayudaremos a crear las oportunidades no te preocupes– dijo Hanayo, cuando a ella se le metía una idea ya no era posible sacarla de allí.

–Pero… si yo…–

–Bueno entonces te dejamos, hasta mañana– Maki hizo un último intento de terminar con eso antes de que comenzara. –Esperen…– al final solo escucho el tono del teléfono siendo colgado que la dejo sin opción, recostó su cabeza en el sillón. Tenían razón, para componer una verdadera canción para las de 3er año tenía que ser amiga de Nico–chan eso le quedaba muy claro, pero era más sencillo decirlo. No sabía cómo iba a hacerlo realidad, solo tenía el presentimiento de que Nico no iba a poner las cosas fáciles…

* * *

Yazawa Nico corría hacia la escuela a las 7:00 am, había pocas personas en la calle, el sol apenas comenzaba a salir, los pájaros cantaban y el rocío de la mañana aún podía sentirse. El otoño ya hacía lugar al viento frío y gracias a su acción las hojas caían por lo que el suelo estaba tapizado con ellas. En fin, el día comenzaba de manera hermosa.

Ella pensó que su mañana no podía ser peor.

Primero sus padres habían salido la noche anterior a ver a su abuela enferma en la provincia dejándola a cargo de sus hermanitos, lo que implicaba vestirlos, arreglarlos y darles el desayuno antes de arreglarse ella misma, dejarlos con su vecina para que los llevara junto con sus hijos a la escuela y luego correr a la suya para evitar llegar tarde al ensayo de en la mañana.

No estaba de muy buen humor precisamente, lidiar con tres niños pequeños mientras se visten y desayunan era agotador, inclusive tenía una mancha horrible en la camisa del uniforme gracias a que su hermanito decidió que era buena idea comenzar a lanzar comida a los demás, no había tenido tiempo de lavarla otra vez, apenas había podido sujetarse su cabellera negra en dos coletas. Los quería, de eso no había duda, pero justo ahora no tenía tiempo para todo eso porque habían intensificado los ensayos ya que el Love Live! se acercaba, era necesario llegar una hora antes de las clases para los ensayos de en la mañana y salir horas después de que había acabado la escuela a causa de los ensayos de en la tarde.

Estaba agotada, pero como presidenta del club de idols y líder del grupo μ's (no reconocida debido a lo corta de miras de sus compañeras) debía de poner el ejemplo, llegar puntual y esforzarse siempre en los ensayos.

Ser una idol había sido su sueño desde que recordaba, ya había enfrentado situaciones difíciles en el pasado y las había superado, lidiar con esto y los ensayos era pan comido para Nico (la próxima super idol).

Al girar en una esquina un gato apareció de la nada, al tratar de evitarlo tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó de bruces.

–Auch– se froto la frente (de seguro tendría una horrible marca más tarde) se sacudió el polvo del uniforme y siguió corriendo.

Sinceramente esperaba que su mañana no fuera peor.

7:10 am, aún era temprano, pensó mientras se detenía en la entrada de la escuela a recoger sus zapatos. Respiraba dificultosamente mientras se los calzaba e hizo lo que a su parecer fue un tiempo record al subir las escaleras, entrar a la sala del club a cambiarse el uniforme y ponerse su usual falda y camisa rosa, luego subió las escaleras que llevaban a la azotea donde acostumbraban ensayar. Nico lo lograría otra vez, sería la primera en llegar. Por lo menos algo bueno en esa horrible mañana.

Al abrir la puerta que conducía a la azotea esperaba encontrar la acostumbrada tranquilidad y soledad que había antes de que todas llegaran, algo que la relajaba bastante. Pero lo que encontró no pudo decepcionarla más.

–¡¿Maki–chan?!– casi le sale en un chillido. Pero se contuvo y sonó mas como una sorpresa, o eso quería pensar.

¿Qué hacía ella allí a esas horas? ¿Por qué diablos llegó ella antes que Nico? Pero sobre todo ¿Por qué tenía que ser Maki–chan de entre todas? La pelirroja estaba en su acostumbrada pose indiferente, recargada en la pared con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, al escuchar que alguien dijo su nombre se limito a mirarla por un segundo y regresar a su pose original. Llevaba su camisa negra que le colgaba del hombro, su gorro negro y su pantalón azul.

La cara de Nico debió de reflejar el fastidio que sentía al encontrarla allí, por lo que Maki–chan le dijo:

–Buenos días para ti, ¿tanto te molesta encontrarme aquí esta mañana? Quita esa cara sino te saldrán arrugas en la frente– dijo Maki–chan señalando el ceño de Nico.

– Aaagh Buenas – Maldita sea. Nico no pudo evitar tocar donde su ceño estaba fruncido ya que su enojo crecía por momentos. Apretó los dientes y decidió calmarse, no estarían solas mucho tiempo, las demás no tardarían en llegar. Sería amable y dejaría que las cosas fluyeran. Si se esforzaba podía hacerlo. Inclusive hasta podía hacer algo de conversación.

–Así que, Maki–chan ¿Por qué estas tan temprano esta mañana?– dijo mientras comenzaba a estirarse, por un momento no hubo palabras, incluso le pareció que se tensaba un poco, lo cual le pareció extraño.

–Sabes que no eres la única que puede llegar temprano ¿verdad?– dijo Maki–chan mientras comenzaba a hacer ella misma sus estiramientos.

Esa tipa. Debía admitir que tenía razón pero no por eso le gusto que se lo dijera. Nico se había acostumbrado a ser la primera en llegar, esto significaba para ella su propia diligencia para convertirse en una idol, si llegaba antes significaba que tenía muchas más ganas que cualquiera de lograr ser una super idol. Claro que eso nunca se lo iba a decir a Maki–chan. Se limito a lanzarle miradas asesinas.

Observo a Maki–chan mientras hacía sus estiramientos. Le tenía envidia de muchas maneras, tenía un excelente cuerpo, piernas largas y una gran presencia en el escenario, algo que Nico no iba a tener sin importar cuánto se esforzara, se miro a si misma, su pecho plano y sus cortas piernas no le ayudaban por lo que siempre trataba de destacar de otra manera. Maki–chan no sabía lo que tenía, podría ser una gran idol pero eso parecía que no le importaba, su fuerte era componer la música y solo se concentraba en eso. Ver todas esas cosas solo sirvió para agriar su humor de por si malo, decidió que fastidiar a Maki–chan un poco serviría para ponerla de mejor humor.

–Veo que por fin estas tomando en serio esto de ser una idol, pero necesitas mucho trabajo para poder superarme– toco el suelo con su frente, siempre había sido muy elástica y no tenía problemas con esos ejercicios.

–¿Eh? ¿Porque yo querría superarte?– Maki–chan parecía tranquila y no notar los esfuerzos que hacia Nico para burlarse de ella.

–No sueles llegar muy temprano que digamos, incluso pareciera que llegas arrastrándote de tu cama– cabeza a rodilla, manos a punta de los pies, el ponerse a calentar relajaba siempre a Nico.

–¿Qué dices?– esto por fin logro desconcentrar a Maki–chan, que detuvo sus ejercicios para mirarla con el ceño fruncido.

–Pues eso, que llegas medio dormida a los ensayos de esta hora, nadie lo nota porque las demás suelen llegar también así, aunque si yo lo noto, en realidad parece que las mañanas no son lo tuyo– Nico dijo esto mientras una sonrisa malévola se dibujaba en su rostro.– Debes de tener un motivo oculto para estar aquí tan temprano– Maki–chan se volvió a tensar y esta vez no dijo nada.

Bingo.

–Ara, Ara ¿Acaso tengo razón?– Nico sonrió más ampliamente, esto comenzaba a ser divertido.

–Nnoo… no... see… de quue hablas– el tartamudeo la evidencio. Parecía que estaba acorralada, esto le dio más seguridad a Nico. Se puso de pie y se acerco lentamente a Maki–chan mientras esta giraba su cabeza hacia otro lado, la posición le daba ventaja, ella estaba de pie mientras Maki–chan aún estaba sentada en el suelo con la mirada hacia otro lado.

–Claro que sí. A veces eres tan predecible Maki–chan, ahora dime ¿Qué estas tramando?–

–Déjame en paz, no no… ee stoy… tramando nada– respondió Maki–chan

–No te creo, como siempre poco honesta Maki–chan– dijo mientras intentaba mirarla a la cara, era difícil porque Maki la evitaba volteando la cabeza –Me dirás que es lo que tramas o si no…– decidió ponerse ruda y la tomo de los hombros e hizo que se girara hacia ella. Tendría que enfrentarse a ella quisiera o no.

Mala idea.

Maki–chan estaba totalmente sonrojada, tanto que hasta las orejas las tenía coloradas y la miraba con ojos de cachorrito. Esto hizo que Nico detuviera lo que iba a decir y solo pudiera verla fijamente con la boca abierta.

Ella era tan… linda.

Espera ¿De dónde rayos había venido ese pensamiento? Nico no podía dejar de mirarla y al parecer tampoco soltarla. La mantenía sujeta de los hombros, Maki–chan era como un imán, por alguna razón tenía el irresistible deseo de acercarse más, abrazarla y no soltarla. ¿Cómo rayos terminaron las cosas así? Durante lo que pareció una eternidad solo hubo silencio, se olvidaron de lo que estaban discutiendo y solo pudieron mirarse a los ojos mientras algo inexplicable pasaba entre las dos.

–¡BUENOS DÍAS!– Honoka entro con un ruidoso saludo mientras azotaba la puerta, pero se detuvo cuando las vio a las dos en medio de la azotea.

Apenas escucharon que la puerta se abrió, Maki y Nico se separaron. Ambas sonrojadas, ambas sin saber que decir a la recién llegada y sin poder mirar a otra parte que no fuera el suelo.

–Buenos días ¿Interrumpimos algo?–dijo Umi al verlas a todas paralizadas. Era morena, estudiante de 2do año, miembro del consejo estudiantil e integrante de μ's , era la más responsable y centrada del grupo, siempre estaba cuidando a los demás, en especial de Honoka que era muy distraída con sus responsabilidades como presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Umi–chan se encargaba fundamentalmente de la letra de las canciones del grupo.

Detrás de ella venía Kotori–chan que se les quedo viendo de manera curiosa. Kotori también estaba en 2do año, miembro del consejo estudiantil junto con Umi y Honoka, también integrante de μ's, tenía el cabello claro sujeto en media coleta. Ella era un alma tierna y siempre buscaba que todas estuvieran a gusto, era creativa y veía la belleza en cualquier parte, por lo tanto fue natural que se encargara del diseño del vestuario completo del grupo.

–Nada en absoluto, solo estábamos estirándonos– dijo Maki levantándose del suelo y sacudiéndose el polvo, su nerviosismo era fácil de ocultar si no las miraba a los ojos, pero por dentro estaba en shock. Había que moverse rápidamente y salir de allí.

–Ci…ieer…to ammm mejor dicho, ustedes llegan tarde– dijo Nico apuntándolas, el enojo le ayudaba a ocultar lo confundida que estaba.

–Lo siento, Honoka se quedo dormida otra vez– Dijo Umi–chan

–¡Umi–chan!– se quejo Honoka

–Tranquilas no es tan grave, aquí estamos, vamos a comenzar chicas– Dijo Kotori, siempre tratando de calmar los ánimos entre ellas.

–Vuelvo en un momento, voy al baño– Dijo Maki

Al llegar al baño, Maki cerró la puerta, se sentó y recargo en ella la cabeza, solo pudo taparse la cara por la vergüenza que sentía.

Maldición.

Maldición. Maldición. Maldición. ¿Cómo pudo evidenciarse de esa manera? obviamente fue una muy mala idea levantarse temprano y llegar pronto al ensayo, por supuesto mucho antes de que llegara Nico. Bufó de frustración. Hanayo y Rin tenían la culpa de todo.

La noche anterior le habían mandado un mensaje diciendo que la primera oportunidad para pasar tiempo con Nico era en las mañanas, que debía aprovecharlas, todas sabían que ella era la primera en llegar a los ensayos de esa hora. Ella respondió escribiendo que era una mala idea, que parecía que estaba usándola para poder terminar la canción a tiempo. Rin le contesto que era necesario que se llevaran bien para que pudiera hacer un mejor trabajo, si Nico se enteraba de todo se iba a arruinar la sorpresa, así que lo que estaban haciendo iba a ayudarles a todas.

Maki no estaba convencida, pero les dio un punto, su único objetivo de todo esto era poder llevarse mejor con Nico y así poder terminar la canción de una buena vez. Así que planeo llegar temprano y hablar un poco con ella, tal vez eso le daría una pauta de cómo comenzar con la canción.

Pero no planeo que Nico viera a través de ella ni de sus intenciones y ¿Qué demonios significaba eso de que ella siempre se fijaba en Maki? Ese comentario la había hecho sentir extrañamente cálida y culpable al mismo tiempo. Además de que si estaba planeando algo al llegar temprano al ensayo, tal como lo había dicho Nico, obviamente no pudo evitar sonrojarse por todo eso. Y luego había hecho que la mirara a la cara y… ¿Qué rayos paso entre ellas en ese momento? Fue la gota que derramo el vaso, el momento más extraño que había vivido en su vida.

Por un minuto pensó que Nico–chan… ¿Qué?

No sabía que había pasado allí entre ellas dos, pero había sido electrizante y atemorizante, no había podido apartar la mirada hasta que llego Honoka y las hizo separarse.

Obviamente ella se hubiera apartado aunque Honoka no hubiese llegado. O eso pensaba.

Sacudió su cabeza con frustración, si esto era ahora no sabía cómo iba a afrontar lo que siguiera.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, muchas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, esperaba subir este capitulo después, pero luego dije naaah lo publicaré ahora que tengo tiempo, las vacaciones me dan libertad de escribir mas rápido :3 Antes de que se dediquen a leer les comentaré rápidamente porque decidí escribir sobre estas dos chicas, en la historia original me llamaron la atención, pero lo que me hizo enamorarme de esta pareja fueron todos los fic, fanart, doujinshi e imágenes en las redes sociales que encontré de ellas, es muy interesante porque ambas son chicas difíciles, que esconden sus sentimientos y si mi cosa favorita, ambas son tsunderes :D Que terminaran juntas es algo muy divertido y que espero explotar eso en esta historia. Trato de que sean lo mas parecidas a las originales, lo que me permite imaginar la posibilidad de que en la historia real se puede cumplir esta fantasía que los fans tenemos. A mi consideración creo que la cosa va bien, espero no ser solo yo XD

Sin mas, espero que disfruten y si gustan comentar, será bien recibido lo que deseen decirme n.n

Capitulo Dos

El ensayo transcurrió en su mayoría de manera tranquila, algunas veces Maki y Nico cruzaban miradas y entre ellas el momento era algo incomodo por lo que la solución implícita de ambas fue evitarse más de lo normal, al parecer nadie más lo noto.

Maki pensó que podría descansar en lo que restaba del día de toda esta situación, se encamino a las duchas rápidamente para evitar cruzarse con alguien. Nunca admitiría que prácticamente salió corriendo del lugar.

–¡Maki–chan, espera! ¡Maki–chan!– Hanayo la llamaba, tal vez si hacia como que no la escuchaba podría escapar de las inevitables preguntas.

Si llegaba a las duchas estaría a salvo por un rato y no tendría que responder a nada, después de allí sería más sencillo evitar a sus compañeras.

Corrió más deprisa, bajo las escaleras como pudo, casi alcanzaba las duchas, solo un poco mas y…

–¡Te atrapé nyan!– se sintió sujetada por la espalda, se dio la vuelta y encontró que Rin la tenía agarrada de la camisa y al parecer no tenía intenciones de soltarla. Suspiro, adiós a la tan esperada tranquilidad.

En ese momento Hanayo llego corriendo, tanto Rin como ella tenían el pelo corto pero Hanayo lo tenía más rizado, lo mantenía sujeto con una diadema y de color más claro en comparación con Rin, que tenía un tono más rojizo. En ese momento ambas vestían las ropas que usaban para ensayar, pero todas estaban cubiertas de sudor.

–¿Por… qué…estas…huyendo… así?– Pregunto Hayano mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento por bajar a toda prisa las escaleras.

–Si ¿Por qué huyes nyan?– Rin aun la mantenía sujeta de la camisa, eso la dejaba sin el poder evitar su interrogatorio. Cruzo los brazos, si no la dejaban ir no lo haría sencillo para nadie.

–No estaba huyendo, solo quería ir a las duchas deprisa, estoy cubierta de sudor y las clases están por comenzar– respondió sin mirarlas a los ojos.

–Bueno entonces vamos juntas, no tienes porque apresurarte– Hanayo sonrió, continúo caminado y le hizo una seña a Rin para que la soltara. Bueno por lo menos tendría su ducha primero.

Maki tomo su botella de agua y comenzó a beber, la huida la había cansado más de lo que pensó.

–Entonces Maki–chan…–Comenzó Hanayo

–Mmmmm– Maki murmuraba mientras tomaba agua de su botella.

–Bueno, pues… verás queríamos saber amm– Hanayo titubeo.

–¿Ya son amigas Nico-chan y tu nyan?- termino por ella Rin que ya no pudo contener su curiosidad.

Sin previo aviso Maki escupió todo lo que había bebido, seguidamente comenzó a toser.

–¡Rin–chan, trataba de ser sutil! Y eso no es lo que iba a decir, bueno no precisamente– dijo Hanayo, para luego darle palmadas en la espalda a Maki– ¿Estás bien Maki–chan?

–¡¿Bien?! ¿Cómo quieres que este bien si me preguntan eso de repente?– Dijo mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

–En realidad no es una cosa tan grande, solo te preguntamos porque las vimos algo extrañas en el ensayo ¿Cómo te fue?– respondió Hanayo

–¿Extrañas? No sé de que hablas– Maki no las miraba mientras jugaba con su cabello, pero comenzó a sentirse incomoda.

–Si antes no se hablaban, ahora se evitaban totalmente ¿estás segura de que hiciste lo que te dijimos?– dijo Hayano

Rayos. Al parecer alguien si lo había notado. Maki se pregunto si alguien más se había fijado en el pequeño detalle de evitarse la una a la otra.

–Claro que lo hice ammm es decir– sentía como el sonrojo subía por su rostro hasta hacer evidente su incomodidad– si llegue temprano y hablamos un poco, pero no salió como esperaba. De hecho todo lo contrario, al parecer soy bastante predecible y eso lo uso en mi contra para arrinconarme y luego fastidiarme, ella es así, usa cada momento para hacerme enojar– siguió caminado, era más sencillo hablar si no tenía que verlas a la cara.

–No creo que Nico–chan sea así, tal vez a ella le sorprendió también que estuvieran las dos solas por un rato– dijo Hayano.

–Tal vez también se asusto nyan– completo Rin

¿Asustada? No creía para nada que Nico estuviera asustada, más bien la que se asusto fue Maki, lo mas terrorífico era que no había ninguna razón lógica para que se sintiera así. –No importa que fue lo que paso, no lo volveré a hacer, esto está mal–

–Tranquila Maki–chan, tal vez estas abordándolo de una manera errónea, no tienes que fingir ser amigable con ella, así no funciona la amistad ¿sabes?–respondió Hanayo.

–Sí, lo que necesitas es ser tu misma con ella nyan– agregó Rin

–Soy yo misma cuando estoy con ella y no funciona ¿ok?– cruzo los brazos, por supuesto que no estaba a la defensiva.

–Claro que no eres tú misma, te cierras incluso más cuando Nico–chan está contigo, trata de ser más abierta como cuando estas con nosotras– Ahora Hanayo la miraba directamente con los brazos en la cintura.

–Y sobre todo, no pienses que todo lo que dice Nico–chan es para molestarte nyan– dijo Rin mientras la abrazaba por detrás.

Maki suspiro, no lograría nada debatiendo cuando sabía que ellas tenían razón.

–Ok, no lo entiendo muy bien, pero lo intentaré– asedio Maki

–Bien– Hanayo la tomo del brazo mientras sonreía– Puedes comenzar esta tarde–

–¿Qué? ¿Esta tarde?– Las miro con pánico, al parecer ese sentimiento se iba a volver cada vez más recurrente en Maki.

–Maki–chan no hay tiempo que perder nyan– Rin comenzó a empujarla hacia adelante.

–Rin–chan tiene razón, vayan a casa juntas y pasa un tiempo con ella, trata de no ponerte a la defensiva como sueles hacerlo cuando hablas con ella y verás que todo saldrá bien– La sonrisa de Hanayo comenzaba a asustarla.

Suspiro con cansancio. –Lo intentaré, pero no estoy precisamente contenta con esto– Dijo mientras entraba a la ducha.

* * *

Nico tomó los zapatos de su casillero, se los calzo y suspiro mientras caminaba hacia la salida de la escuela. Por fin, las clases se había terminado y con eso daba por finalizado un día horrible. Los ensayos de en la tarde habían ido mejor de lo que esperaba pero después de lo que paso en la mañana no quiso confiarse, así que se mantuvo a distancia de Maki todo lo que le fue posible.

Al parecer la discusión no había afectado particularmente a Maki porque no noto que hiciera o dijera algo diferente de lo usual, bueno en realidad ella no era muy expresiva, no hablaba mucho y se limitaba a hacer las cosas que debía hacer, sí la noto un poco mas distraía de lo normal era porque se veía cansada. Tal vez por levantarse extrañamente más temprano, pensó con desdén.

Se sonrojo, la estuvo notando demasiado inclusive más de lo usual, no era buena señal que pudiera ver los signos de cansancio en su rostro o en su postura. Se froto los ojos unos momentos, sus pensamientos estaban confusos así decidió que una crepa la ayudaría a distraerse antes de llegar a casa.

–Hey Nico–chan… Nico–chan… ¡NICO!– Volteo a su izquierda al escuchar un grito familiar.

Hablando del diablo.

–¿Eh? ¿Maki–chan? ¿Qué quieres?– Frunció el ceño mientras daba un paso atrás. Esto era extraño, después de lo que había pasado en la mañana se habían evitado todo el día y ahora allí estaba Maki–chan, con los brazos cruzados y recargada en la entrada mirándola con fastidio. En definitiva el karma existía y la chica en turno era Yasawa Nico.

–Eso que dices no es amable ¿sabes? Deberías de ser un poco más agradable con las personas– dijo ella poniéndose de frente suyo, manteniendo los brazos cruzados, pero sin mirarla a la cara.

–¿Amable? ¿Qué dices? Tú no eres la persona más amable que conozco, así que no te va hablar de eso– imito su postura, no iba a dejar que le ganara en esta discusión.

–Claro que soy amable– Respondió Maki-chan

–JA! Eso me gustaría verlo– dijo Nico

Maki apretó los dientes. Respira, no te pongas a la defensiva. –Ok, estoy aquí tratando de decirte algo y tu sacas las uñas–

–¿Qué dijiste?– Nico la miró achicando los ojos.

Eso no era amabilidad en absoluto. Habría que intentarlo de nuevo.

–Me refiero a que…– suspiro y descruzo los brazos– Tenías razón esta mañana–Solo hubo silencio después de esta declaración. Al levantar la mirada vio la cara de sorpresa de Nico–chan. La miraba boquiabierta y como si estuviera loca. Al parecer esperaba cualquier cosa de Maki, cualquier cosa menos eso. Casi pudo reírse por la situación, solo que por dentro no sentía otra cosa más que nerviosismo. No esperaba comenzar con eso, pero bueno si un poco de honestidad le ayudaba a salir de esa situación lo antes posible, sería honesta maldición.

–Me-me refiero a que tenías razón esta mañana, la verdad si tenía otro motivo para estar temprano en el ensayo– El secreto para seguir hablando estaba en no mirar a los ojos a Nico-chan.

–¡Lo sabía, yo tenía razón! Espera… ¿tenía razón? ¿Tenías de verdad un motivo oculto para eso?– Nico la miraba con escepticismo.

–En realidad no es un motivo oculto en sí, es más bien que quería hablar contigo ammm sobre algo– dijo Maki, seguía sin poder mirarla a los ojos.

–¿Algo? ¿Sobre qué?– Nico frunció el entrecejo. La desconfianza era latente en su voz.

Maki debía de dejar de dar vueltas y decirlo directamente. –Es para, es decir ammmm– se mordió el labio, esto era demasiado vergonzoso.

–Aja… puedes darte prisa, me estoy haciendo vieja aquí– Dijo Nico poniéndose la mochila al hombro.

–Cierra la boca, estoy tratando de decirte algo ¿ok?– dijo Maki apretando los puños.

–¡Aja! ¿Ahora quién es la poco amable aquí?– Dijo Nico-chan.

– Aaahh suficiente…yo… ammmm qu-quiero-o ser una su-supe-er idol-l– termino diciéndolo tan bajo que apenas había sido capaz de escucharle pero Nico había entendido perfectamente, de la sorpresa siguió la diversión. Sonrió grande, iba a disfrutar ese momento.

–¿Qué dijiste? No escuche nada– dijo poniendo una mano en su oreja motivándola a hablar más alto.

Para su pesar Maki comenzó a sonrojarse.

–Dije que… –Los segundos pasaban y su vergüenza aumentaba. Nico pagaría por esto.

–¿Ajam?– Nico estaba disfrutando mucho de eso no había duda. Muy bien, si quería que lo gritara, eso iba a hacer.

–Dije que… ¡QUIERO SER UNA SUPER IDOL!– Grito tan fuerte que aturdió a Nico por un momento.

Silencio. Maki solo pudo agachar la mirada y evitar ver a su alrededor, había gritado tan alto que sabía que todos a su alrededor las miraban. Después escucho un pequeño bufido en frente suyo, no puede ser, Nico estaba…

–Jajajajajajajaja ¡Eso fue genial! Jajajajaja– A Nico le dolía el estomago de tanto reírse.– ¿Quieres ser una super idol? Jajajajajaja esto es demasiado bueno– Tocaba su estomago mientras se reía.

Maki apretó los puños, estaba muriéndose de la vergüenza y ¿ahora debía soportar eso? No, suficiente humillación por un día.

–Estoy hablando en serio, pero si no me crees me voy ahora– Maki sentía como un dolor de cabeza comenzaba a formarse, intento calmarlo con unos toques en su frente, paso a un lado de Nico que seguía riéndose.

–Espera– Nico se limpiaba las lágrimas que le habían provocado la risa– Espera por favor–

–No voy a esperar, menos por alguien que aprovecha cada oportunidad para burlarse aunque sea serio de lo que estoy hablando– contesto Maki-chan.

–Claro, si quieres ser seria ¿por qué no me dices la verdadera razón de todo esto? Desde esta mañana me pareció que estabas extraña pero no pensé que se te dieran esta clase de cosas, debo decir que tienes talento– Nico paro de reírse y se cruzo de brazos mientras la miraba directamente.

–Cierra la boca– dijo Maki–chan

–En serio, espera– La tomo del brazo– Ahora despertaste mi curiosidad ¿Qué quisiste decir con todo esto?

Maki dudo. Esto estaba por comenzar, era ahora o nunca, si se daba la vuelta y se iba podía evitarse todos los problemas que sabía que vendrían. Solo tenía que irse sin dar explicaciones, correr como una cobarde.

Pero no era su estilo ser una cobarde, después de todo se había unido a un grupo de school idols. Suspiro, esperaba que los problemas valieran la pena y que el resultado fuera una grandiosa canción. De verdad grandiosa.

–Me refiero a eso, quiero ser una super idol y la única que puede enseñarme a hacerlo eres tú Yazawa Nico–


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, les traigo el siguiente capitulo. Para mi justo ahora son mas o menos las dos de la mañana (me estoy acostumbrando a publicar de madrugada XD) muchas gracias por seguir mi historia, sobre todo por sus comentarios son muy divertidos en verdad, me siento bastante bien sabiendo que disfrutaron leyendo o que por lo menos sonrieron, a mi en lo personal esas son las historias que mas me agradan, con las que puedo reír o ¿por qué no? llorar también. El Drama no es mi especialidad pero espero que cuando llegue el momento de escribirlo sea algo que pueda llegarles n.n Por cierto, es momento de que lo diga, lamento decir que este ritmo de publicación no siempre sera como hasta ahora, entraré este lunes a la universidad así que se me va a acabar el tiempo para escribir así, trataré de publicar todos los capítulos que pueda antes de que eso pase, pero tampoco quiero apresurarme y que la historia se fuerce. Les prometo no dejar de publicar, pero después del lunes no se cuando podré volver. Solo les pido algo de paciencia :3 Sin mas espero que disfruten y si les gusta el capitulo serán bienvenidos sus comentarios.

Capitulo Tres

Después de aquella declaración siguió un momento de silencio incomodo. Maki no se atrevía a cruzar miradas con Nico-chan, estaba demasiado avergonzada para verla a los ojos por lo que era más seguro ver cualquier otra cosa a su alrededor.

– ¿Y bien?– Al escuchar su voz por fin se centro en Nico–chan, lo que vio en su rostro no le gusto. Su mirada de fastidio le dio un mal presentimiento.

–¿Y bien qué?– Respondió Maki.

–Eso te pregunto a ti, te dije que basta ya de las bromas– Dijo Nico-chan mientras ponía los brazos en su cintura.

¿Broma? Después de todo lo que le costó decir eso último ¿seguía insistiendo en que era una broma?

–¿Eh?– La sorpresa de Maki no pudo ser mayor.

–No sé que estas planeando, lo que si se son dos cosas, una, tú no quieres ser una super idol de verdad, dos, en el caso de que de verdad quisieras serlo no me elegirías a mí para enseñarte porque tu no me quieres, ammm no te agrado… es decir no nos agradamos – Al decir esto se sonrojo un poco. Las palabras resonaron de manera molesta en su mente, no le dolía decirlo, bueno, le dolía solo un poco, pero no quería detenerse a pensar en el porqué ahora. – Así que deja de decir esas cosas, no admitiré que te burles de mi. –

Se dio la vuelta con su mochila en hombro y mientras le daba la espalda le dijo– Fue interesante y me divirtió por un momento, pero tengo cosas que hacer, adiós– comenzó a caminar, mejor era terminar con esto ahora.

De pronto sintió que era arrastrada hacia atrás.

–¿¡Qué demo…!? ¡Espera, maldición! ¿Por qué me arrastras? ¡Suéltame ahora mismo!– Maki la tenía sujeta del cuello y al parecer no estaba dispuesta a soltarla. Nico intentaba soltarse sin mucho éxito, pero solo podía sentirse irremediablemente arrastrada por una fuerte Maki–chan.

–No– Fue lo único que dijo Maki.

–¿No? ¿Por qué rayos no? ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¡Suéltame!– ¿En qué momento Maki se había hecho tan fuerte?

–Dijiste lo que tenías que decir, es mi turno de hablar y no vamos a discutir mientras la escuela entera nos ve, para ti puede estar bien, pero yo quiero hablarlo en otro lugar y como ya escuche tus tonterías es justo.– La determinación en su voz asusto a Nico.

–¿Tonterías? ¿Cómo que tonterías? ¡Maldición Maki-chan suéltame! ¡No dejaré que me trates así!– Se detuvieron por un momento, logro que la liberara del cuello, pero Maki la sujeto de un brazo con mucha determinación. Su mirada era demasiado directa, esto provoco que Nico bajara la cabeza mientras se sonrojaba. Era hermosa aun enojada, ese pensamiento la hizo enojar mucho mas, debía de concentrarse en si misma siendo arrastrada por esa pelirroja, no en la forma en que el enfado le daba un brillo especial a sus ojos violetas.

–Aunque no lo parezca, tengo la fuerza suficiente para llevarte cargando si quiero, eres pequeña y no me resultara problema o podemos ir a otro lugar civilizadamente, tu elige. – le dijo Maki.

Nico apretó los dientes. No quería estar allí, no quería hablar, pero tampoco quería provocarla aun más y que se pusiera a hacer esas tonterías de cargarla, sabía que no tenía el valor, o por lo menos eso quería pensar. Pero mejor irse a la segura y dejar que hablara para luego mandarla a volar.

–Bien– Dijo Nico.

–Bien– Respondió Maki mientras la soltaba.

–Pero iremos a donde yo elija– le dijo Nico.

–Bueno eso…–

–Y tú invitas– La interrumpió volviéndose a poner la mochila al hombro y dándole la espalda por segunda vez en ese día.

Eso irrito a Maki de la misma manera como lo hizo la primera vez. Intentaba no perder el control de nuevo, pero cuando estaba con Nico-chan no lograba mantenerse centrada, esa chica desataba en ella cosas que le asustaban y la ponían nerviosa.

–Espera no creo que sea lo indicado…–

Nico siguió caminando y descaradamente la ignoraba. Otra vez.

–¿Vienes o no?– Nico giro su cabeza y la miro de reojo mientras esperaba que caminara.

Resignada comenzó a seguirla.

Paciencia se dijo Maki. Ya habían hecho varias escenas ese día y ya estaba en su límite, si con eso lograba llegar a algo que no implicara estrellarse o mejor aún estrellarle a Nico-chan la cabeza contra una pared entonces lo intentaría, pero sentía que con cada paso que daba se alejaba cada vez mas de su vida pacífica y en cambio se acercaba a una montaña rusa emocional donde las subidas y bajadas eran impredeciblemente aterradoras.

* * *

La fila de la tienda de crepas avanzaba lentamente, a su alrededor varias personas de distintas preparatorias o secundarias, grupos de amigos o parejas esperaban con impaciencia ser atendidos al igual que ellas. El puesto estaba en medio de un parque en un pequeño kyosko que estaba de camino a la escuela y era famoso por sus deliciosos postres, ya había ido allí varias veces con Hanayo y Rin o con las otras chicas de μ's, pero de ninguna manera había ido sola con Nico-chan antes, lo que le resultaba bastante extraño, es decir, eran prácticamente desconocidas y salir de una manera tan casual hacía que pareciera una ci…

–¿Tu crepa va a ser de frutos rojos verdad?– La voz de Nico interrumpió sus pensamientos, para su sorpresa había llegado su turno.

–¿Ah? Ammm– Maki parpadeo un par de veces antes de centrar su mirada en Nico, sus pensamientos eran cada vez más caóticos.

–¿Qué pasa? Siempre pides la misma crepa cuando venimos aquí con todas ¿o no?– Nico la miraba con impaciencia mientras apoyaba las manos en su cintura.

–Ammm si, de frutos rojos está bien, gracias– Respondió Maki ¿Qué demonios? Su nerviosismo crecía por momentos, para tranquilizarse se dijo no era raro que Nico-chan supiera que crepa le gustaba comprar si siempre pedía la misma, aunque eso significaría que se fijaba en ella, por lo tanto que existía la posibilidad de agradarle.

Sacudió su cabeza mientras desechaba la idea, aun así para su pesar, un sentimiento cálido se inserto en su pecho. Mejor terminar rápido con esto.

Después de tener sus crepas en la mano se sentaron en un banco a parte de la demás gente, Maki miraba a Nico-chan atentamente, noto que ella daba grandes mordicos a su comida, parecía bastante más relajada, se notaba que la comida era lo que más disfrutaba. Tenía sentido pues era bastante talentosa para la cocina.

Ahora que lo pensaba era bastante linda cuando tenía la boca ocupada con otra cosa que no fuera decir tonterías.

–¿Qué?– Dijo Nico de repente, no la miraba pero su tono de voz denotaba fastidio.

–Ammm Nada ¿Qué te pasa a ti?– Respondió Maki, recordó que tenía una crepa en su mano y comenzó a comerla lentamente.

–Eso te digo a ti, me estabas mirando hace un momento ¿Qué nunca habías visto a una persona comer una crepa?– Nico la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

–Pues si te refieres a tus modales para comer, ya me acostumbre– Respondió Maki, su crepa estaba deliciosa, decidió concentrarse en eso.

La morena achico sus ojos –Tenía hambre, además también es de mala educación mirar fijamente a las personas mientras comen –Nico estaba molesta, desde que se sentaron en el banco había sido muy consciente de la presencia de Maki, sentada al lado suyo. Muy cerca de ella. Más cerca de lo que habían estado antes. Más cerca de lo que nunca habían estado antes. Definitivamente lo que sentía era enojo y no nerviosismo.

En vez de pensar en eso se había tratado de concentrar en comer, aún así la mirada de la pelirroja no se había apartado de su cara y eso la ponía ansiosa.

–Yo no dije que tus modales fueran malos, ammm solo digamos que son peculiares y como te dije ya me acostumbre, además no estaba pensando en eso precisamente– Dijo Maki, comía y mantenía los ojos cerrados. Estaba disfrutando la crepa y relajándose por fin después de un largo día.

–¿A no? ¿Entonces en que pensabas?– Respondió Nico mientras ella misma le daba una mordida a su crepa.

– ¿Ammm? Pues que eras bastante linda cuando mantienes la boca cerrada– le contesto.

Silencio.

Maki se detuvo a media mordida y comenzó a sonrojarse de manera intensa. Nico solo pudo mirarla con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Dijo lo que creía que había dicho?

Maki maldijo mentalmente, simplemente había dicho en voz alta lo que había pensando, ya era demasiado tarde para fingir demencia, tenía que arreglarlo ahora.

–Me-me refiero a que de vez en cuando se puede disfrutar tu compañía si no lo arruinas diciendo tonterías– le dijo Maki. Por alguna razón ahora encontraba demasiado fascinante su crepa, de hecho cualquier cosa hubiera servido con tal de no mirar la cara de la morena en ese momento.

–¿Así? Ammm– Nico estaba demasiado sorprendida para responder algo ingenioso, por lo que solo dijo lo primero que pensó. –Lo mismo digo, es decir ammm tu compañía no es tan desagradable como pensaba, supongo–

–Bien– Dijo Maki sin levantar la mirada de su crepa.

–Sí, bien– Le respondió a su vez Nico, termino de comer y espero en silencio a que la pelirroja terminara. El momento se prologaba, algo había pasado hace unos momentos, pero ninguna de las dos quiso retomar el tema.

La tarde pasaba lentamente, ellas se mantenían calladas mientras a su alrededor las personas paseaban, podían escuchar sus conversaciones difusas y sentir el aire frio del otoño que comenzaba a tomar fuerza obligando a las hojas a mecerse y caer. Unos segundos después la voz de Maki rompió por fin el silencio.

–Creo que ya hemos evitado el tema por bastante tiempo. Seré honesta contigo, es cierto lo que dijiste hace un momento, tú no me agradas– comenzó diciéndole Maki.

Siempre tan directa pensó Nico, eso último había ido directo a su pecho en forma de puñalada emocional. Ya lo sabía pero que lo dijera en voz alta le causo un extraño sentimiento de tristeza.

–Además se que no te agrado, que de hecho no es una sorpresa, pero he estado pensando mucho y el que seamos del mismo grupo, es decir, el hecho de convivir todas juntas, practicar y ser idols se ha vuelto muy importante para mí, se que tal vez no lo parezca en muchas ocasiones pero todo esto, esto que estamos viviendo justo ahora es importante para mí– Agrego Maki mirándola directamente. – Se que no me crees, pero yo de verdad quiero mejorar como todas las demás, las he visto, en especial a ti, he visto como te esfuerzas tanto cada día por ser una mejor idol y eso sinceramente me impresiona– Maki se asombró de sí misma, sabía lo que tenía que decir para poder cumplir su objetivo pero sorpresivamente todo lo que expresaba y sentía en ese momento era sincero. –Yo tal vez no logré ser una idol profesional, pero cantar y componer música es mi pasión, se que allí puedo lograr grandes cosas y que puedo mejorar en ese sentido si continuo en el grupo, es lo que nos ha pasado a todas, hemos crecido mucho estando en μ's. Aspiro siempre a ser la mejor, pero para lograr eso debo comprender mejor que significa ser una idol. Y la única manera en que pueda hacerlo es que alguien que sabe de esas cosas me enseñe y creo que la mejor opción eres tu Nico-chan– Al terminar de hablar aparto la vista, su valor se había agotado.

–Bueno, debo decir que me impresiona todo esto– Dijo Nico mientras se cruzaba de brazos y la miraba.– Pero tengo una pregunta ¿Por qué no vas con Hanayo–chan?

–Lo pensé, pero siendo sincera yo no podría poner a Hanayo o a alguna otra del grupo en esa situación, no aún por lo menos, se que tu podrás con la presión o tal vez ¿soy demasiado reto para ti?– Dijo Maki, sonreía mientras también se cruzaba de brazos.

–Claro que puedo hacerlo– Nico giro su cabeza a otro lado bruscamente– esa no es la cuestión, supongamos que te creo, aun así hay más personas en el grupo que podrían ayudarte sin rechistar, ¿Por qué yo?–

–Primero, tu eres la única que quiere lograr ser una idol profesional, se que después del love live! termine tu continuaras sin importar si el grupo no lo hace, segundo de todas incluso de Hanayo eres la que tiene más experiencia en ese campo, lo sabes y tercero no me agradas por lo que no creo que pueda distraerme contigo en tonterías como pasaría con las demás– le contesto Maki que esta vez se notaba más tranquila, pero a pesar de eso siempre la ponía un poco nerviosa esa mirada que solía poner cuando hablaba seriamente.

–Entiendo– Dijo Nico, mientras ponía sus manos en sus rodillas y miraba al frente.

–¿De verdad?– La sorpresa hizo que Maki se inclinara hacia ella para poder ver su rostro.

–Emmm si, de verdad– Maki estaba muy cerca, tal vez demasiado. Se inclino al lado contrario para evitar tocarla. Le creía, ¡qué demonios! a pesar de que nunca se imagino en semejante situación con Maki no le parecía descabellado que ella quisiera mejorar como compositora porque ella misma quería ser la mejor idol. Comprendía perfectamente esa sensación de querer hacer lo que te apasiona y con eso lograr estar en la cima.

Nico cruzo de nuevo sus brazos y le dijo:

– Te ayudaré–

–¿De verdad?– Dijo Maki mientras sonreía.

–Sí, si– Respondió Nico.

Maki la tomo de las manos y le dijo –¡Gracias, de verdad!–

Nico se sonrojo e hizo que le soltara las manos. Después le dijo – No te emociones tanto. Tengo una condición- le dijo Nico mientras la miraba intensamente

-¿Cuál es?- Maki trato de regresarle una mirada similar.

-Después de esto tú serás la que me deberá un favor, me lo cobraré como, cuando y de la manera en que yo quiera, eso no es negociable- le respondió Nico

¿Favor? A Maki no le gusto como sonaba eso, pero al parecer no tenía opción. Suspiro. Aquí vamos, pensó.

-Acepto- le contesto Maki al final

Nico abrió mucho los ojos, no esperaba que aceptara su condición

-B-Bien, pero esto será duro, tendrás que esforzarte porque no seré amable, pero si prometes dar todo de ti, yo prometo enseñarte todo lo que se ¿entendido?– le dijo Nico mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

–Sí, sí, Nico–sensei– Maki sonreía mientras lo decía.

–Búrlate si quieres, pero mañana empezaremos temprano– Dijo Nico mientras se ponía de pie, su mirada de suficiencia no le gusto.

– ¿Eh? Ammm ¿Qué-qué tan temprano?– Dijo Maki con temor.

–7:00 am, te espero puntual y si no llegas a tiempo te las veras conmigo– Dijo Nico mientras le mostraba una sonrisa que la dejo helada, se dio la vuelta y se marcho sin decir adiós.

Maki suspiro, ¿en qué asunto se había metido ahora? Todo lo que le dijo fue sincero, difícil de expresar pero al final Nico–chan comprendió una parte de todo lo que la impulsaba a acercarse a ella, de allí solo restaba comenzar a usar esa reciente relación para componer algo que hiciera feliz a ella y a las demás de tercero. Tomo su mochila y se levanto del banco, pensó que no iba a ser sencillo, pero las cosas no habían salido tan mal hasta ahora, esperaba que su suerte se mantuviera así hasta marzo.


	4. Chapter 4

Saludos n_n no se de donde me estén leyendo pero en mi país es casi Lunes. Ya se me terminaron las vacaciones :C como les comente en el capi pasado no se cuando pueda volver a publicar, pero espero que sea antes del próximo domingo, no dejaré a medias esto porque creo que la historia va bastante bien y quiero terminarla. Gracias por sus comentarios, creo que una gran parte de lo que me impulsa a no dejar a medias es porque a ustedes les esta gustando (o eso quiero pensar jeje) y se toman el tiempo para leer lo que escribo, aun no entiendo muy bien el gestor de aquí, ni las tablas y esas cosas y mi inglés no me ayuda (bendito seas traductor de Google) y lo que creo que me indican el numero de visitas o algo así, solo puedo confiar que hay gente que quiere seguir leyendo y eso me hace continuar.

Sin mas, deseo que lo disfruten y como siempre serán bienvenidos sus comentarios.

Nota: Hay dos maneras en las que se puede pronunciar el nombre de Eli, así o Eri, yo preferí hacerlo de la segunda manera porque así lo pronuncia Nozomi que recuerden que tiene acento mas de la región, siempre me gusto por lo que así lo use. Espero que no sea molestia.

Capitulo Cuatro

Día siguiente.

7:10 am.

Maki contuvo un gran bostezo con molestia, pensar que podía estar en su cómoda y caliente cama en vez de en el frío techo de la escuela hacia que quisiera matar a alguien, más específicamente a la morena que estaba en frente de ella.

Ambas chicas se encontraban desde las 7:00 am haciendo ejercicios de estiramiento para poder empezar con el entrenamiento especial. Debía admitir que fue el miedo lo que la había llevado a ese lugar a tan inhumana hora.

Maki se había resignado a levantarse temprano, no es que no se tomara en serio la promesa del día anterior, pero lo que la motivo a salir de su cama había sido que no sabía hasta donde era capaz Nico-chan para poder salirse con la suya.

Como era su costumbre, el calentamiento le daba la oportunidad de ir despertando poco a poco, ya que ambas se mantenían en silencio se entretuvo observando a su alrededor, luego su miraba se poso en Nico-chan. Observo su manera de moverse y el cómo era capaz de estirarse de maneras imposibles para un ser humano normal que no quería sufrir algún tipo de contractura por supuesto. Le sorprendía verla hacer ese tipo de ejercicio, ya que a excepción de Eri, su sempai y antigua bailarina de ballet, todas las demás tenían poca experiencia en lo que consistía el entrenar arduo cada día y en especial hacer en hacer ese tipo de flexiones con gran facilidad.

Sabía que antes de entrar al grupo Nico ya se tomaba en serio sus propios entrenamientos, y a pesar tener el cuerpo menudo y pequeño se estiraba sin lo que parecía un gran esfuerzo. Su cuerpo se estilizaba y tomaba formas interesantes mientras alzaba los brazos o mantenía su espalda recta, si estuviera mas despierta el solo hecho de verla la hubiera puesto de mal humor, pero ahora por extraño que pareciera estaba disfrutando observarla… lo cual se dijo que era muy extraño, dejo de mirarla cuando se hizo consciente de sus pensamientos y continuo con su propio calentamiento, aunque ya no sabía si era necesario porque sentía la cara arder.

–Bien, vamos a comenzar– dijo Nico mientras se paraba en frente de ella y ponía sus manos en sus caderas.

–Ok– Maki se sacudió despacio mientras también se ponía de pie y se cruzaba de brazos– ¿Con que vamos a comenzar? ¿Baile?–

–No– Dijo Nico mientras se daba la vuelta e iba por su mochila.

–¿Canto?– Dijo Maki un poco confundida

–Nop– Respondió Nico. La veía rebuscando en su mochila y murmurando para si en voz baja. Tuvo un mal presentimiento de lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

–¿Entonces?– le pregunto Maki.

– A ver… ¡Oh la encontré! Vamos a empezar con esto– Dijo Nico mientras apuntaba en su dirección con una cámara de video.

–¿Eh? ¿Qué diantres es eso?– le reclamo Maki mientras, le lanzaba miradas de desconfianza a ella y a la cámara.

–¿Cómo que qué es? Es una cámara de video, ¿No me digas que jamás habías visto una en tu vida? Eso es interesante– le contesto Nico mientras mantenía la cámara en su dirección.

Ella apretó los dientes y le dijo– Claro que conozco las cámaras, mi pregunta es ¿Por qué rayos tienes una ahora?–

Nico sonreía de manera descarada, estaba disfrutando de la confusión de la pelirroja, era bastante adorable ver cómo se sonrojaba cuando estaba en frente de una cámara, eso la hacía sentir extrañamente emocionada.

–Je je verás Maki-chan esta es la primera fase de tu entrenamiento para ser una super Idol patrocinado nada más y nada menos que por la grandiosa Nico Nico ni. Estoy hablando de ¡tu propio documental!– le dijo Nico mientras se iba acercando a ella y enfocaba su rostro.

–¿Eh? ¿Estás loca? ¿Documental? ¿A qué rayos te refieres con eso?– Maki solo podía observarla horrorizada mientras Nico-chan la enfocaba de diferentes ángulos.

–Tsk Maki-chan pensaba que estabas mas informada de estas cosas, un documental es…– comenzó diciendo Nico-chan mientras bajaba la cámara.

–¡Se lo que es un documental!– le grito Maki.

–Bueno entonces si ya lo sabes, eres consciente de que solo lo hacen las personas famosas o las personas que quieren ser famosas– le replico.

–Aja ¿y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? – Maki, le dio la espalda y cruzo los brazos molesta.

–No lo estas entendiendo Maki– le dijo mientras grababa su espalda.

–Claro que lo entiendo, estás loca– le contesto mientras la miraba de reojo.

Nico la miro con los ojos entre cerrados, luego suspiro y bajo la cámara –Te perdonaré eso por ahora y en cambio te explicaré mi idea, verás los documentales permiten a las personas que aspiran "ser alguien" acercarse a la gente y hacer fans, a cambio la gente que te admira tiene la posibilidad de conocer tu vida diaria, lo duro que se trabajas para ser en este caso una Idol y ver tu lado más "débil"– Nico mantenía una mano en su cintura y la miraba con paciencia, como si estuviera explicándole las letras del abecedario a una niña. Qué buena metáfora, justo ahora se sentía como una.

–Aja–le contesto Maki mientras se daba la vuelta y la veía de frente, ya no estaba tan nerviosa, mientras ella mantuviera la cámara a un lado podían hablar civilizadamente.– ¿Eso es lo que estamos buscando? ¿Mostrar mi lado débil?– dijo Maki mientras fruncía el ceño.

– Verás Maki-chan – le contesto Nico mientras se tocaba la frente y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro– La cuestión aquí es que en realidad no estás mostrando tu lado "débil", todo lo contrario, el mostrarte así hace que las personas te amen, por lo que en vez de que sea débil esto lo hace tu mayor fuerza, ahora en un documental de un grupo de idols, las integrantes toman ciertos papeles que suelen interpretar. Es decir, por ejemplo esta la líder, que en este caso soy yo…–

–Yo creí que la líder era Honoka– Ironizo Maki.

Nico continuo hablando como si ella no hubiera dicho nada– la líder representa el papel de la más fuerte y que suele destacar más, por lo que en este caso ante los fans debe verse así. Luego esta por ejemplo Hanayo que es la tímida y tierna del grupo, así que sus expresiones y sus comentarios deben coincidir con lo que se supone representa, luego esta Rin que es la más adorable y enérgica, ella…–

–Yo pensaba que ellas en realidad son así y no que estaban interpretando algún papel para destacar–le respondió Maki.

Nico-chan paso por alto su tono de sarcasmo y le dijo –No digo que deben de fingir ser algo que no son, me refiero a que eso que son deben explorarlo siempre que puedan, en especial ante las cámaras o ante las personas que los admiran por eso, digamos que eso es lo que las hace encantadoras al publico–

–Aja, entonces ¿Te refieres a que deben de adorarme siendo yo?– Maki estaba comenzando a irritarse.

–Bueno, bueno, es un poco difícil porque eres tu precisamente, pero si, ese es el punto, cada una tiene su propio papel que debe ser interpretado y que puede verse de manera más clara en este tipo de cosas, lo que no solo hace que los fans aumenten para el grupo sino que puedes obtener tus propios y particulares fans, que en tu caso serán personas extrañas y raras eso no lo dudo, pero serán personas que te admiren solo a ti, eso Maki-chan es lo que forma a las super idols–

–Hablas de que si tengo muchos fans ¿valdré mas como idol? Sabes creo que eso es obvio hasta para mí que soy una principiante en esto.– le respondió con sarcasmo.

–Dah, sé que es obvio hasta para alguien como tú, pero lo que no ves es que las idols no solo se hacen famosas siendo buenas cantes o bailarinas, eso solo es la mitad del camino, muchas idols se forman por el nivel de conexión que tienen con las personas aunque carezcan de talento, este tipo de cosas hacen que tu papel dentro del grupo destaque, que la gente te conozca, que se identifique contigo y quiera ser como tú, una parte importante para lograr ser una idol profesional consiste en ser vista en entrevistas, programas de TV, publicidad, etc. Pero sobre todo en documentales o películas- Se podía ver cómo le emocionaba el tema, Maki veía como le brillaban los ojos, esto la conmovió… solo un poco, luego recordó que estaba hablando de filmarla y todo sentimiento de empatía se esfumo.

Nico agregó- Veras Maki–chan, el ser talentosa es un cosa y tener carisma es otra, pero el tener ambas cosas hacen una combinación explosiva y eso es lo que vamos a hacer, crearemos situaciones en las cuales encontraremos algo de carisma para ti, ya que por supuesto careces totalmente de eso y como me pediste ayuda a mí la popular Nico–chan, te enseñare como destacar – dijo mientras levantaba de nuevo la cámara.

Maki se sonrojo y volteo la cara a otro lado. Esto se estaba volviendo demasiado irritante e incomodo.

–Entonces lo que quieres decir es que debo de tener un papel en el grupo que vaya acorde con mi personalidad y mi manera de encontrarlo es haciendo este tipo de cosas lo que hará que me adoren y sea una idol completa– dijo Maki mientras la miraba escéptica.

–Si, puedes resumirlo de esa manera si quieres, así que tu personalidad quedara centrada en un papel que te ayude a distinguirte dentro de este grupo pero al mismo tiempo te haga pertenecer solo a él, es decir, ¿qué tipo de idol eres Maki? ¿qué te hace diferente y única de las demás chicas, pero al mismo tiempo te hace necesaria para μ's?– le dijo mientras acercaba la cámara a su rostro.

–¿Eh? ¿Qué tipo de idol soy? Es demasiado repentino que me preguntes eso, a penas estoy asimilando que soy una school idol y tú me preguntas de qué tipo– le dijo, Maki se sonrojo y miró hacia otro lado.

–Entonces Maki-chan ¿eres una idol tímida e indecisa? No, no puedes, ese papel ya lo tiene Hanayo, además ella tiene más tiempo queriendo ser idol tiene más derecho que tu.– le dijo Nico-chan.

– Y–Yo no conocía estas cosas hasta hace un año– Respondió Maki

–Entonces Maki-chan es la que entro por accidente– le contesto.

–¡No es así! Cierra la boca– Grito Maki

–Entonces ha soñado en secreto con esto desde hace tiempo pero le daba mucha vergüenza admitirlo– le replico Nico-chan a su vez.

–Eso tampoco, no-no es que me a-apasione de verdad estas cosas– Maki le dio la espalda.

–Misterio resuelto, es la tsundere del grupo– concluyo Nico-chan.

Maki apretó un puño en el aire, se estaba conteniendo de golpear a esa idiota.

–Ok, pongámonos serias, es básico que sepas cuál es tu papel dentro de μ's, porque sino solo eres una bala perdida–

–No estamos en un programa de TV– respondió Maki

–Ja–Ja, pues aunque no lo quieras, esa será nuestra tarea, descubrir cuál es tu papel, mientras tanto seguiré tú día a día con esta cámara, je je ahora que lo pienso será divertido– le dijo mientras la miraba de manera traviesa.

–¿Divertido? ¿Divertido para quién? ¿Y porque rayos todo el día?– le replico Maki–chan mientras entraba en pánico.

–Bueno porque así son los documentales, así el mundo podrá ver tu día a día, tus caídas, tus derrotas, tus metidas de pata, tus angustias y vergüenzas…– Nico-chan enumeraba con sus dedos cada cosa que decía.

–Un momento, ¿Por qué solo lo malo?– le grito Maki.

–¿Eh? Porque es lo más divertido de grabar claro– le respondió ella.

–¡Tú! maldita, lo único que quieres es hacerme quedar mal– Dijo Maki mientras se acercaba a ella de manera amenazante.

–E–Espera M–Maki–chan, solo bromeaba, a–además si me golpeas quedara grabado– Nico mantenía la cámara arriba mientras se intentaba alejar de Maki. – Ammm ammm s–si te hace s–sentir mejor p–prometo no subirlo a internet y solo grabare lo que tú me des permiso– Nico cerró los ojos esperando el golpe de Maki–chan.

Espero y espero, pero no paso nada , abrió los ojos y encontró a Maki-chan con las mejillas sonrojadas pero al parecer más tranquila.

–¿Lo prometes?–le dijo Maki-chan sin mirarla a los ojos.

Nico estaba sorprendida, no pensó que ella se detuviera con esas palabras, suspiró –Si, lo prometo, esto es solo para ayudarte a encontrar tu encanto, por lo que no sirve que grabe cosas sin sentido y que luego lo suba a internet, aunque debo admitir que eso sería divertido pero solo grabaré lo que crea que te ayude a mejorar, aun así tu participación incluye entrevistas a las que tendrás que contestar de manera completa y honesta, entrevistas a otras personas sobre ti que no podrás detener, grabación de eventos a los que asistamos en grupo, presentaciones y si algunas cosas de tu día a día, a pesar de que sepas que no lo verá nadie más que yo, el chiste es que tienes que fingir que sí, tienes que pensar que hay una audiencia que espera verte de esa manera, eso en definitiva te ayudara a encontrar la forma de conectarte con la gente, o eso espero.–

Después de decir eso Nico enfrento su mirada, era buena idea pero no serviría de nada si Maki-chan no estaba dispuesta a intentarlo.

–Algunas veces dices cosas con sentido– le respondió Maki al final.

–¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?– Nico estaba confundida, ¿eso era un sí o un no?

–No te emociones, dije solo algunas veces, la mayoría del tiempo solo dices idioteces– le contesto Maki mientras se cruzaba de brazos y jugaba con su cabello.

–¡¿Qué dijiste?!– Dijo Nico mientras apretaba los puños.

–Pero a pesar de todo, acepto– le dijo Maki de repente.

Eso detuvo su enojo–¿En serio?–

La pelirroja suspiro y dijo –Si, no me convencen mucho tus métodos pero entiendo tu punto y creo que vale la pena, haz aceptado mis condiciones, además de que estás haciendo todo esto para ayudarme, así que sí acepto–

Nico-chan sonrió y levanto la cámara. –Excelente, entonces comencemos–

Maki se tenso otra vez y le dijo– Ammm, n–no tenemos que empezar ahora ¿o sí?–

–Claro que si, vamos a empezar ahora, así que presentante– le respondió Nico-chan mientras enfocaba su rostro.

–Ammm–

Maki sentía su cara arder, había aceptado pero eso no quería decir que hubiera superado la vergüenza.

Pasaron algunos segundos, la pelirroja se negaba decir algo ante la cámara. Mientras Nico aguardaba a que dijera… cualquier cosa.

–Vamos Maki, solo es presentarte– Nico había pasado de disfrutar el momento a sentir algo de pena por esa chica.

–Ammm etto ammm-

-Vamos no es tan difícil ¿o si?-

-Ci-Cierra la boca- Bien, solo es presentarte, di tu nombre ¡Cielos! ¿Por qué le era tan difícil hacer ese tipo de cosas? Se dijo Maki.

- Ammm m–mi n–nombre e–e–es N–Nishikino M–Maki, g–gusto e–en co–conocerlos– Dijo mientras hacía una reverencia.

–¿Conocer a quién?– De repente escucharon una voz detrás de Maki–chan. Ambas chicas se dieron la vuelta conmocionadas.

–Aaaaaaah– gritó Maki

–¡¿Nozomi?!– Grito Nico.

–Ara– Ara Buenos días ¿Acaso interrumpimos algo?– les dijo Nozomi con picardía.

–P–Para nada, es decir, Buenos días aammm ¿a qué hora llegaste?– le contesto Maki mientras miraba a otro lado que no fuera a los ojos de su sempai. Nozomi era compañera de Nico de 3er año, había sido vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil hasta hace poco, y era integrante de μ's. Originalmente había sido ella la que le había dado el nombre al grupo. Era muy atenta y observadora, siempre tenía buenas ideas y buscaba la unidad, amable cuando debía pero podía reprender si era necesario, tenía el pelo negro y largo atado en dos gruesas coletas.

–Nozomi te dije que no las interrumpieras, buenos días y disculpen chicas, estábamos dentro esperando a que terminaran de hacer ammm lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo, pero como no lo hacían Nozomi decidió entrar– Dijo Eri mientras se acercaba a ellas, ella era compañera de 3er año y ultima integrante de μ's, antigua bailarina de ballet profesional y ex presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Al principio todas pensaban que era una chica fuerte y fría, pero descubrieron que también podía ser amable y confiable, siempre estaba ayudando cuando era necesario, pero también mantenía un lado infantil y dependiente, que solo mostraba a Nozomi. Su cabello era largo y rubio debido a su ascendencia rusa y casi siempre se lo veía sujeto con una coleta.

–Bueno, Erichi lamenta la interrupción, en cambio yo creo que están haciendo algo interesante– Dijo Nozomi con una sonrisa.

Nico sabía lo que significaba, no pararía hasta saber que estaba pasando, trago saliva, Nozomi era aterradora cuando se lo proponía.

–En realidad no estamos…– Empezó a decir Maki

– Hacemos un documental– término por ella Nico–chan

–¿Documental? ¿Ustedes? ¿Sobre qué?– Pregunto Nozomi mientras las miraba fijamente.

–Nozomi– se escucho la voz de Eri en advertencia.

–Espera Erichi quiero escuchar esto– Respondió a su vez Nozomi. Su mirada no se apartaba de Nico.

–Nozomi, en realidad esto no nos compete, fuimos muy descorteces interrumpiéndolas, además las otras no deben de tardar– dijo Eri mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Nozomi.

Como si hubieran sido invocadas se escucho el azote de la puerta y luego la voz de Honoka saludándolas a todas.

–¡Buenas! Hola chicas, lamentamos el retraso– les dijo mientras se acercaba a ellas corriendo. Era reconocida como la líder del grupo, aunque ella lo negaba siempre que podía, era presidenta del consejo estudiantil actualmente, alegre y se esforzaba siempre por lo que quería. Pelirroja igual que Maki, pero su pelo era lacio en comparación, casi siempre se le veía sujeto con media coleta.

– ¡Si de verdad lo lamentaras te hubieras levantado temprano!– Grito Umi–chan desde la puerta.

–Je je olvidémonos de eso y comencemos la práctica, miren, es un bello día– dijo Honoka mientras daba giros por el techo.

–Tiene razón, vamos atrasadas así que empecemos, vamos chicas– dijo Eri mientras se daba la vuelta y se unía a las demás.

–S–sí tiene razón, hay que comenzar– Maki prácticamente corrió y dejo sola a Nico-chan con Nozomi. Mejor huir de allí que afrontar las vergonzosas preguntas de su sempai.

–Je je je l–las d–demás tienen razón, vamos a…– Comenzó a decir Nico–chan

–Un momento– Nozomi la atrapo de un hombro antes de que pudiera huir.

–¿N–Nozomi?– Nico maldijo interiormente, no permitiría que Nozomi la intimidara.

–Ni-co-chi– le dijo despacio y con un tono amenazante.

O tal vez si la dejara. Solo un poco.

–¡Sí!– Nico se paro muy derecha y se giro despacio.

–Hablaremos más tarde– le dijo Nozomi con una sonrisa.

–No–No creo que sea necesario, es decir no hay nada de que hab…– ella fingía una sonrisa despreocupada mientras miraba a otro lado.

Nozomi amenazo con poner las manos en los pechos de Nico mientras movía los dedos de manera aterradora– Dije, hablaremos más tarde–

–Ammm es decir, ¡Sí hablaremos más tarde!– respondió totalmente aterrada. Siempre que la amenazaba con eso sabía que la tenía en sus manos. Esa maldita costumbre que tenía de tocarle los pechos para molestarla era demasiado para Nico.

–Bien. Vamos– Nozomi volvió a sonreír y la dejo allí donde estaba mientras se reunía con las demás.

Nico respiro profundo, esa Nozomi, se tomaba muy en serio eso de ser la protectora del grupo y en su afán de querer ayudarlas se entrometía en la vida de los demás siempre, eran amigas e integrantes del mismo grupo por lo que eventualmente se enteraría de lo que estaba pasando allí, es decir, no es como si Nico y Maki estuvieran manteniendo secretos entre ellas o algo así.

Pero a pesar de eso Nico no quería tener que darle algún tipo de explicaciones a nadie.

No por ahora.

Guardo la cámara y siguió a las demás

* * *

Maki puso un codo sobre su pupitre y recargo su barbilla en su mano. Desde hacía rato estaba sentada mirando por la ventana de su salón de clases sin poner la mas mínima atención al profesor lo cual era muy raro pues se esforzaba mucho en sus estudios, pero ahora no estaba de humor. Nunca le había importado mucho que su asiento estuviera cerca de la ventana, habitualmente no tenía interés en mirar a fuera pero en esta ocasión agradeció que fuera así y pudiera distraerse con el paso de las nubes en el horizonte.

Hoy de verdad era un día extraño.

Maldita Nico-chan, la había dejado pensando con todo eso de "qué tipo de idol era y cuál era su papel en el grupo". Al principio pensó que la respuesta era sencilla, ella componía la música, eso la hacía especial ¿o no?

Pero luego lo había pensando mejor y se dio cuenta de que la música no era todo lo que las definía, si era buena, pero las demás también había hecho algo a la hora de hacer las canciones, por lo que en realidad no era imprescindible. Tal vez lo estaba pensando demasiado, pero ahora que estaba esa duda allí no podía dejar de pensar en eso. ¿Cómo destacaba? ¿En realidad destacaba?

Lo que si sabía era que no le gustaba destacar, más bien todo lo contrario, buscaba no hacerlo, no había tenido ningún problema en su vida por eso en el pasado, ser algún tipo de centro de atención jamás había sido su aspiración por lo que muchas personas se sorprendieron de que ella se decidiera a ser una school idol tan repentinamente.

Ella no le daba muchas vueltas al asunto, le gustaba la música, le gustaba cantar, bailar era divertido y sus compañeras eran… bueno peculiares pero al final también se la pasaba genial cuando estaba con ellas.

Maldición, todo este asunto de la canción, Nico-chan y ser una idol le estaban trayendo muchos más problemas de los que se había imaginado y eso le causaba dolor de cabeza. Eran problemas innecesarios por supuesto, en especial el que tenía por nombre Nico-chan.

Si, debía admitir que sus ideas a pesar de ser descabelladas tenían sentido, pero eran cosas que Maki siempre considero totalmente fuera de su vida e innecesarias. ¿Y que con eso del encanto? ¿Encanto? ¡Qué rayos! Maki tenía mucho encanto ¿o no?

Suspiro. No admitiría ante nadie, mucho menos ante Nico-chan que desconocía la respuesta de eso. En comparación con ella, a Nico-chan le encantaba destacar, sabía cómo hacerlo la mayoría de las veces en el escenario y lograba verse como la niña tierna e ilusa que las personas que no la conocen pensaban que era, pero cuando no estaba ante el público no podía resistir a mostrar su lado fuerte y terco. Era interesante ver esos dos contrastes en Nico-chan, pero a ella le gustaba más su lado fuerte porque había sido eso lo que la impulsaba a ayudar a la gente que quería en infinidad de ocasiones.

Nunca lo admitiría ante esa cabeza de chorlito, pero habían sido muchas las veces en las cuales su entereza y terquedad la habían ayudado a salir de cosas bastante difíciles.

Sonó la campana que dio paso a la hora del almuerzo.

Rin y Hanayo se acercaron a su mesa mientras ella guardaba sus cosas.

-Maki-chan te ves distraída hoy nyan- le dijo Rin mientras miraba su rostro fijamente.

Se puso nerviosa y miro a otro lado.

-¿Sí? Pues yo me siento normal- respondió mientras sacaba su obento.

Rin y Hanayo se miraron la una a la otra, ya habían valorado varias posibilidades por las cuales Maki-chan estuviera de un humor extraño hoy. Ambas habían llegado a la conclusión de que Nico-chan era la principal razón del actual estado de su amiga.

-Maki-chan ¿de verdad estas bien? Haz estado en otro mundo toda la mañana.- le dijo Hanayo

Maldición, debía comenzar a practicar como disimular sus emociones, era muy fácil de leer.

-No es nada, mejor comamos ¿está bien?- les contesto Maki.

Sus amigas se sentaron pero la seguían mirando mientras comía. Maki paso de estar incomoda a estar molesta consigo misma. Les debía la verdad o por lo menos una parte, después de todo no es como si fuera un secreto entre ella y Nico. Aunque una pequeña parte de ella quería dejarlo solo entre ellas dos. Lo que era completamente irracional por supuesto.

-Bien, tienen razón, pasa algo- dijo mientras dejaba sus palillos sobre su obento.

-¿Estás bien?- Hanayo tomo una de sus manos y Rin la otra.

-Nyan podemos ayudarte en lo que necesites Maki-chan-

Se sintió culpable, no era su intención el que pensaran que le pasaba algo malo, así que les contó todo. Cuando termino pudo ver que sus amigas estaban más tranquilas, de hecho habían pasado de estar preocupadas a mostrar grandes sonrisas.

-Todo eso es genial Maki-chan- le decía Hanayo mientras regresaba a su arroz.

-Yo no le veo nada genial a la situación- le replico Maki. Volvió a tomar sus palillos y continúo comiendo.

- Por fin estas dándole posibilidad a Nico-chan de ser tu amiga, eso es lo que importa nyan- dijo Rin, seguidamente le dio un mordisco a su pan.

-Ustedes no dirían lo mismo si estuvieran en mi situación esto es demasiado… demasiado-

-¿Emocionante?- le dijo Hanayo

-¿Divertido?- replico Rin

-¡Vergonzoso!- termino Maki- ¿Creen que me gusta ser el centro de atención? ¡¿y un documental por dios?! Juro que esa chica solo busca avergonzarme.

-Lo estás viendo solo desde un punto de vista Maki-chan, esto solo te puede beneficiar por donde sea que lo veas. Sí, le deberás un favor, pero a cambio lograras muchas cosas, Nico-chan no es tan mala persona- dijo Hanayo mientras le lanzaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-Además se tomo la molestia de pensar en cosas que te puedan ayudar nyan ¿Qué mas prueba quieres de que pueden ser amigas nyan? Es terca y se enoja con facilidad, pero creo que ella esta ayudándote de corazón nyan- le decía Rin mientras buscaba la manera de robarle una salchicha a su obento.

Maki notando sus intenciones alejo su almuerzo de su alcance sin mirarla siquiera. Luego continúo hablando.

-Ese tal vez sea el problema, que ella me este ayudando de corazón y lo que realmente quiero de ella sea otra cosa ¿Cómo no sentirme culpable ante eso?- Maki bajo la mirada y dejo otra vez sus palillos, la culpa hacía que no tuviera apetito.

-Maki-chan te sientes culpable porque en realidad no quieres su ayuda nyan- Dijo Rin mientras dimitía de sus esfuerzos por robarle comida para ponerse de pie y abrazaba.

-Si aceptaras su ayuda de corazón en vez de concentrarte solo en hacer la canción no te sentirías como si la estuvieras usando, acepta lo que te da de corazón, para que luego lo demás surja de naturalmente, tal vez no sea lo que tú quieres pero te servirá, ya lo veras- Le dijo Hanayo mientras tomaba de nuevo su mano y le sonreía.

Les sonrió a su vez y luego le ofreció a Rin su obento- Puedes tomar la salchicha-

-¡Yei! Gracias Maki-chan- le dijo Rin mientras comía.

Tal vez tenían razón, en vez de resistirse tanto a Nico-chan trataría de dejar que las cosas se dieran, al final no tenía nada que perder.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola ¿Como están? :3 espero que bien en donde sea que estén leyéndome, por fin me di una chance entre actividades para traerles el siguiente capitulo :P Estoy emocionada y es porque me entere de que además de que se viene la película de Love Live! también van a sacar nuevo single, que incluirá una canción cantada solo por ellas dos :'D Me gustan mas el estilo j-rock (de hecho me re-encontré con mi banda favorita Scandal, si tienen oportunidad escúchenlas n.n) pero si son MakixNico por supuesto que la escucharé. Con respecto a los comentarios, me hace muy feliz que se emocionen y preguntan si habrá besos y mas cosas. Creo que un yuri que se aprecie debe de tenerlo,s me refiero a escenas chicaxchica de besos y algo mas ;D pero no quiero adelantarme veamos como se van dando las cosas. :D

Los dejo leer y como siempre son bienvenidos sus comentarios.

Nota: Para los capítulos que vienen estuve investigando muchas cosas para que lo que escriba sea lo mas verídico posible, pero son libres de buscar la información por su cuenta. En este caso las cartas del tarot a las que es aficionada Nozomi, cuales son y que significan. También información mas especifica de las chicas, como su comida favorita, etc.

Capitulo Cinco

-Nicochi-

Nico se tenso al escuchar la voz de Nozomi, había intentado evitarla toda la mañana al punto de que estaba almorzando sola en el techo a pesar del frío que hacía, pero era muy astuta y por fin la había atrapado.

-H-Hey Nozomi, lindo día ¿verdad? Perfecto para almorzar afuera- En ese momento el viento soplo más frío que antes, Nico se estremeció y luego estornudo. El universo era un cruel ser que quería verla sufrir hoy. Y su representante más dura estaba justo frente a ella frunciendo el ceño. Bien, ella podía con eso y más. Volvió a estornudar, pero primero necesitaba un pañuelo.

-Aja, se nota que lo estas disfrutando- le dijo Nozomi mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Nico se sonó la nariz con poca elegancia y luego se dispuso a comer, en todo momento evito mirarla, en vez de eso se concentro en su almuerzo. -Cierra la boca, puedo almorzar donde yo quiera- respondió ella mientras probaba su tamagoyaki. Pensó que la próxima vez agregaría un poco mas se azúcar. Luego la miro y le dijo –No traes tu almuerzo, ¿por fin estás a dieta?- dijo descuidadamente.

De repente Nozomi la tenía agarrada de los cachetes y se los estiraba cruelmente.

-Auch auch auch, eda uda droba ¡Dozooodmi! (Era una broma Nozomi)- le dijo como pudo Nico.

-Sabes que no debes de hacer ese tipo de bromas Nicochi- Nozomi la soltó y le mostro una sonrisa.

-Auch- Nico se frotaba los cachetes y la miraba haciendo pucheros- No tenías que ser tan agresiva-

-Deberías medir tus palabras- le contesto

-Tú no deberías de tomarte las cosas tan enserio, después de todo no estás taaan gorda- le dijo.

Nozomi repitió la dosis de los cachetes.

-Auch Auch herdon, disduldame (perdón, discúlpame)-

Después de unos dolorosos segundos Nozomi por fin la soltó.

-Nozomi eres mala- Nico notaba los cachetes hinchados, los froto para tratar de aliviar el dolor.

-Dejemos de jugar Nicochi, sabes porque estoy aquí- continuo Nozomi

Nico suspiro -Sí lo sé, es porque eres una entrometida- le contesto mirando a otro lado.

-Nicochi- Nozomi amenazo con repetir el castigo anterior poniendo sus manos en sus cachetes.

-Perdón, quiero decir, ¿Por qué estás aquí?- dijo Nico mientras trataba de alejarse de ella.

-Te lo dije hace una semana ¿recuerdas? Pero me ignoraste como sueles hacerlo, en ese momento te dije porque estoy preocupada- le contesto seria.

-¿Nozomi? ¿Acaso..? ¿No me digas…. No me digas que te volvieron a crecer los pechos?- le dijo Nico mientras la tomaba de los hombros.

Nozomi la golpeo fuerte en la cabeza.

-Auch, tu de verdad eres agresiva- le decía Nico unos momentos después mientras se frotaba donde la había golpeado.

-Y tu de verdad eres una idiota, ¿no ves que estoy tratando de hablar seriamente?- Dijo Nozomi mientras fruncía el ceño con enojo.

-Ok ok, continua- le contesto Nico mientras se concentraba otra vez en terminar su comida en vez de mirarla.

-No creas que no veo lo que estás haciendo Nicochi, solo estas distrayéndome para no hablar conmigo- le respondió

-Tsk, me descubriste, pero sabes Nozomi no tengo en realidad nada que decirte- dijo Nico mientras cerraba su obento y se ponía de pie.

-Nicochi, he visto algo en las cartas ya te lo dije antes, pero no me pusiste atención- se puso de pie frente a ella.

-¿Así? Bueno ahora tienes mi atención ¿qué es?- se cruzo de brazos y espero la respuesta de Nozomi.

-No estoy segura en realidad, pero veo mucho sufrimiento para ti Nicochi, no sé qué pasando con Maki-chan pero debes detenerte mientras aún haya tiempo- le dijo mientras le tomaba el brazo.

-Entiendo- Nico la miro a la cara y le dijo seriamente- Aprecio lo que estás haciendo Nozomi, se que tú crees en esas cosas y eso nos ha ayudado mucho en el pasado, pero yo creo en lo que puedo ver y justo ahora no veo nada que pueda afectarme- se soltó y siguió caminando a la puerta.

-Tal vez no lo veas ahora, pero está cerca, más cerca de lo que crees, no pude verlo con claridad pero sé que es algo nuevo para ti- le dijo Nozomi mientras la seguía.

-Y como te dije la vez pasada gracias por la advertencia lo tomaré en cuenta-

-Nicochi espera- Esta vez el tono de Nozomi era de preocupación

-Escucha eres una buena amiga, pero confía en mi ¿quieres? la grandiosa Nico-chan puede cuidarse sola- siempre lo había hecho, agrego para sí misma. Se encamino a la puerta y dejo a Nozomi sola en el techo.

* * *

Nozomi se arrodillo en el suelo derrotada. Fruncía el ceño mientras pensaba en Nicochi, hacía exactamente dos semanas que las cartas se repetían de una manera extraña, al principio pensó que tenía que ver con el Love Live! pero para estar segura estuvo tratando de ver algo en especifico así que se dedico a explorar la suerte de cada una, en todas las ocasiones encontraba que había algo inusual con la suerte de Nicochi, pero no había valorado la posibilidad de que Maki-chan estuviera implicada.

Pensó un poco más, la carta de Nicochi era la fuerza, eso era claro, lo que la tenía confundida eran las cartas que salían después de esa, como La Luna.

La Luna*.

Significaba lo que se escondía, alguien que se escondía, la que esconde lo que siente. Si, tenía sentido. En su mente las cosas se iban aclarando poco a poco. ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? Había estado allí todo el tiempo pero nunca pensó en la posibilidad hasta ahora. Era la Luna. ¡Claro!

-La Luna, ¡sí! ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?- dijo Nozomi en voz alta.

-¿La Luna? ¿A qué te refieres?-

Nozomi se sorprendió por encontrar a Erichi inclinada a su lado.

-¿Erichi? ¿En qué momento…? ¿Cómo me encontraste?- le dijo mientras ella le ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Estabas muy concentrada pensando en algo, cuando me acerque no me notaste. Y bueno supe que estabas aquí cuando vi bajar a Nico hace unos momentos, sabía que la estabas buscando - le respondió Eri.

-Pudiste haber fallado en tus conclusiones ¿sabes? Nicochi pudo haber estado con otra persona o algo así- le dijo mientras le sonreía.

-Nico se veía molesta, de hecho se veía más o menos así la última vez que intentaste hablar con ella. Había una gran posibilidad de que la responsable de ponerla de ese humor ahora hubieras sido tu, por lo que veo tuve razón ¿por cierto a que te refieres con eso de la Luna?- le dijo Eri mientras caminaban a la puerta.

-Pues que la Luna es Maki-chan- le contesto despreocupadamente.

-¿Eh? ¿Eso debería tener algún sentido?- dijo Eri con el ceño fruncido.

-Si, Nicochi es la fuerza* y Maki-chan es la Luna, ahora lo veo claro- le contesto Nozomi que comenzó a bajar las escaleras, Eri por su parte estaba cada vez mas confundida.

-A riesgo a equivocarme ¿Esto tiene que ver con lo que me dijiste la semana pasada? Algo sobre el futuro de Nico o algo así- le dijo mientras la seguía escaleras abajo.

-Así es, no lo tenía claro antes, pero ahora estoy segura de que sus destinos están unidos- le respondió mientras le lanzaba una mirada sobre el hombro.- No se aún en qué sentido, ni porque y como nos afectara a las demás- y eso era lo que más le preocupaba, agrego para sí misma.

-Nozomi, cada vez te entiendo menos ¿puedes explicarme exactamente que está pasando?- le dijo Eri mientras la tomaba del brazo y hacia que se detuviera.

-Erichi- Nozomi tomo su mano entre las suyas mientras la miraba a los ojos. Eri no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero no aparto la mirada.

-¿S-Sí?-

-Vamos a clase- dijo al final con una sonrisa.

-Ok- le sonrió- pero espera ¿Me dirás si necesitas ayuda verdad?- la guío de la mano hasta el final de las escaleras.

-Siempre lo hago ¿no es cierto?- Nozomi la soltó y siguió caminando a su salón.

Eri sonrió resignada y la siguió.

* * *

Maki estaba tomando los zapatos de su casillero, mientras se los calzaba pensó que cuando viera a Nico el lunes en la mañana le diría que intentaría hacer esa cosa del documental, por muy vergonzoso que resultara para ella. El ensayo del grupo había terminado pronto, los viernes era común que la práctica se aligerara trabajando solo con el canto o discutiendo temas pendientes. Cuando por fin terminaban solían conversar un rato de otras cosas o si había oportunidad se iban en pequeños grupos a casa. Los últimos días Maki se había despedido pronto porque quería ir a casa a dedicarle algo de tiempo a la canción, aun no tenía nada, pero esperaba que hoy, después de todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días le surgieran algunas ideas.

De repente apareció una cámara en su cara.

-Aahhh ¡¿qué rayos?!- grito sorprendida dando unos pasos atrás.

- Aquí la linda reportera, camarógrafa, directora e idol Nico. Nos encontramos con la aspirante a school idol Maki-chan, ¿Qué le tienes que decir hoy a tu público?- le dijo mientras la apuntaba con la cámara.

Maki la miro con desconfianza y se dio la vuelta. Pensándolo mejor esto era mala idea, iría a su casa por su bien mental.

- Maki-chan es una de esas idols difíciles a las que debes acosar para obtener algunas palabras - decía a su espalda Nico-chan.

-No es así, simplemente me voy a casa- respondió Maki

-Entonces voy contigo- le dijo Nico-chan mientras la seguía.

-¡¿Qué?!- Maki-chan se detuvo de repente e hizo que Nico se estrellara con su espalda. Se dio la vuelta y la miro con pánico.

-No lo harás, no irás a mi casa- le dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Claro que iré, debo de grabar en donde y como vives, al público le encanta conocer ese tipo de cosas- le respondió mientras enfocaba su cara de horror.

-No, definitivamente no lo harás y en realidad no hay ningún público al que mostrarle esas cosas- veía a Nico moverse a su alrededor, ella en cambio fruncía el ceño cada vez más, esto era demasiado desagradable.

- Claro que iré, tu aceptaste hacer esto ¿recuerdas? Es una de las condiciones, grabar lo que yo considere necesario además debes de fingir que si hay alguien que vera esto-

Sabía que tenía razón hasta hace unos minutos ya había aceptado. Recordó las palabras de sus amigas "darle una oportunidad". Bien, lo haría pero sabía que no resistiría mucho todo eso.

-E-Esta bien, pero si haces alguna idiotez te echare de inmediato, ¿entendido?- le dijo con los brazos cruzados.

-Muy bien, vamos- Nico sonrió grande y la insto a caminar.

Maki parpadeo un par de veces, le sorprendió ver una sonrisa así en Nico-chan, pensó que hasta se veía linda. Esto la hizo sentirse confundida y se sonrojo un poco. Decidió que era más seguro caminar en vez de mirarla.

* * *

El camino a su casa no era largo pero en esos momentos sentía como si les faltaran kilómetros, Nico-chan no bajaba la cámara en ningún momento y eso hizo que Maki se sintiera cada vez más nerviosa.

-Así que este es el camino que toma Maki-chan para regresar a su casa cada día mmmm- dijo Nico en voz alta, grababa todo lo que podía, veía las cosas que solía ver Maki-chan diariamente cuando regresaba después de un largo día en la escuela, las personas que pasaban a su lado, los olores y los sonidos, concluyo que su barrio era bastante bonito. Hasta le resulto un poco emocionante poder ver lo que ella veía cada día. Solo un poco claro.

-Hay casas muy grandes por aquí- dijo con asombro.

-Mamá dice que la mayoría de las personas que viven aquí tienen buenas profesiones y por lo tanto buenos trabajos, pero en realidad no lo sé, no los conozco- le contesto Maki mientras caminaba sin mirar a la cámara, hacía todo lo posible por ignorarla. A simple vista parecía relajada, pero si la observaba más detenidamente Nico podían ver los signos de tensión en sus hombros y su mirada lucía el entrecejo levemente fruncido. Le daba un poco de pena tenerla en esa situación, pero no podía ser suave ahora, Maki-chan tendría que acostumbrarse a eso, ella no iba a ceder.

-Es un barrio de ricos eso es lo que quieres decir- le dijo Nico mientras la miraba con ironía - ¿A qué dijiste que se dedican tus padres?-

-¿Mmmmm? Pues dirigen un hospital, vengo de una familia de doctores creo que eso ya lo sabías – le contesto sin mirarla.

-¿Dirigen? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Nico centro la cámara en ella.

-Pues eso, el hospital ha sido de mi familia desde hace mucho tiempo, el padre de mi abuelo según recuerdo lo fundó hace mucho tiempo, ahora es mi padre el que lo dirige, siempre había pensado que yo sería la siguiente en hacerlo.- le respondió pensativa.

-¿Ya no es así?- le pregunto Nico.

-¿Eh? Mmmm no lo sé, ahora que lo dices no lo había pensado, es decir, antes de empezar esto de ser school idol siempre creí que solo tenía un camino que seguir, siempre había dado por sentado que continuaría con el trabajo de mi padre, ya sabes el ser médico y algún día estar al frente del hospital de mi familia-

-¿Qué piensas ahora?-

-¿Ahora? Pues que ya no es mi prioridad, mis padres a pesar de todo no me han negado mi deseo de ser otra cosa, de hecho fue bastante sorprendente para mí que me apoyaran en todo esto, hasta ofrecieron que siempre que lo necesitáramos podíamos usar las casas que tenemos para practicar en verano o en invierno, creo que mis padres solo quieren que siga en este mundo de las idols o no lo sé-

-Pero suena como si antes nunca hubieras soñado con ser alguna otra cosa hasta ahora-

Maki frunció el ceño –Bueno no es como no hubiera tenido objetivos antes, hasta hace poco tenía claro que era lo que quería hacer el resto de mi vida, pero ahora me estoy dando cuenta de que creo que ya no pienso igual-

-Pero una cosa es tener sueños y aspiraciones, esos son tuyos y los haces porque es lo que te llena y te hace feliz. De lo que tú hablas es de objetivos, algo que simplemente tenías que hacer, pero que en realidad no te hace verdaderamente feliz, una obligación al final nada mas.-

Esto hizo que por fin Maki-chan la mirara.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunto con los brazos cruzados.

-Que suena como si no hubieras tenido una aspiración que fuera tuya realmente hasta ahora que eres una idol Maki-chan-

-E-Eso no es cierto- le contesto mientras miraba a otro lado.

-Claro que si, puedes negarlo todo lo que quieras, pero dijiste que habías dado por sentado que tenías que seguir los pasos de tu familia pero eso no quiere decir que de verdad lo quisieras más bien me parece que no sabías que podía hacer algo más. Ahora dime la verdad ¿Qué quieres ahora Maki-chan?- le dijo Nico seriamente.

-¿Qué quiero? Amm bueno no quiero ser medico ahora si a eso te refieres, por lo demás aun no lo he pensado y ammm…- La mirada de Nico-chan la desubicaba, ¿cómo habían llegado a eso? Se sonrojo.

Un momento.

-Espera ya veo lo que estas haciendo, no sé como hiciste que dijera esas cosas ante la cámara, pero debes detenerte. Ahora.- dijo mientras continuaba caminando más deprisa.

-Tsk Bien- Nico cerró la cámara con fastidio, corrió para alcanzarla y se puso a su lado. Casi lo había logrado, había hecho que se relajara y bajara sus defensas un poco para que pudiera hablar sin temor, eso demostraba que solo debía tener paciencia y aplicar presión en los lugares indicados y en los momentos propicios, con eso lograría que Maki-chan se abriera con ella.

Continuaron caminando en silencio un rato, Nico miro de reojo a Maki-chan. La había emocionado que le contara esas cosas y que le mostrara un lado que no conocía de ella, estaba en una etapa en la cual a penas estaba descubriendo lo que quería hacer con su vida. Era adorable. Sentía unas irresistibles ganas de seguir hablando con ella sobre eso, quería seguir preguntándole que quería hacer y muchas cosas más.

De repente un pensamiento cruzo por su mente, en realidad no estarían hablando de eso si no fuera porque era necesario para el documental.

Es decir, Maki-chan ni siquiera estaría contándole esas cosas si no fuera porque estaba obligada a hacerlo, es mas, no estarían si quiera hablando o cerca la una de la otra si no fuera por la situación en la que se encontraban. Eso la entristeció y al mismo tiempo le enojo sentirse mal por pensar así. Aún así, por cualquiera que fuera la razón, ella quería saber más de Maki-chan, no tenía ni idea del por qué, pero era lo que sentía por extraño que pareciera, ella quería…

-Bien llegamos- dijo Maki y se detuvo en frente de una enorme casa.

-Wooow- Nico se quedo con la boca abierta ¿Esta era su casa? Por dios, de verdad era enorme y la arquitectura la hacía parecer un castillo. Aunque si lo pensaba era bastante adecuado decir eso, una princesa necesitaba un castillo por supuesto.

-Etto ¿E-Esta… esta es tu casa?- Sabía que la familia de Maki-chan era rica, pero no se había dado cuenta hasta que punto. Creía saber a lo que se estaba enfrentando, ya habían visitado la casa que tenían en la playa y era genial pero todo esto superaba por mucho su imaginación, si era así por fuera no podía imaginar que iba a encontrar dentro.

-Sí, entremos- Dijo Maki despreocupadamente, ni siquiera se había inmutado por la reacción de Nico. Ahora que la veía mejor más bien parecía incomoda, o por lo menos Nico tuvo esa impresión por un momento. Bien, si Maki-chan no le daba importancia pues ella tampoco, pensó con molestia.

-E-Es decir, ya había visto casas elegantes antes, tengo muchos amigos que tienen dinero, pero debo admitir que la tuya es… bueno grande- Idiota, idiota, idiota. Estaba quedando como una gran idiota. Se sonrojo y la siguió a la puerta.

-Aja, mmmm bueno mi padre es algo exagerado eso lo sé, es demasiado espacio para mi familia, solo somos mi padres y yo- dijo mientras abría la puerta y pasaba. – Puedes usar esas pantunflas y dejar aquí tus zapatos- dijo despreocupadamente, se quito los suyos y los dejo en orden en la entrada, luego se puso unas pantuflas ella misma.

-Disculpa la intromisión- dijo Nico mientras entraba, la casa de verdad era impresionante, abrió mucho los ojos y observo todo a su alrededor. Estaba pintada por dentro con colores claros y cálidos. Había lo que parecían obras de arte en las paredes, floreros con flores que no reconocía adornaban algunos lugares al azar, vio al pasar una sala enorme con chimenea y todo, un comedor y lo que parecía una cocina de última generación, eso por supuesto la emociono, la cocina siempre reflejaba el estilo de una casa.

-Por aquí, como no hay nadie debemos de ir a mi habitación, creo que estaremos mas cómodas en un espacio más pequeño- le dijo mientras la guiaba por la casa.

A pesar de desprender sofisticación la casa tenía adornos que eran poco recargados, resultaba hermoso como los muebles y la decoración hacían resaltar la elegancia sin hacerla ver ostentosa, pensó que era un reflejo de Maki-chan, ella era elegante pero sin ser exagerada, debía admitir que tenía estilo. Dejo su mente divagar mientras veía a su alrededor, pero de repente se dio cuenta de algo. ¿Qué había dicho Maki-chan? ¿Dijo acaso que…?

-¿Dijiste que no había nadie?- le dijo Nico mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

-¿mmmm? Si, al parecer mis padres aun no llegan del hospital, mi madre me mando un mensaje antes y dijo que llegarían un poco más tarde, creo que surgió una emergencia- le respondió mientras la guiaba hacía unas escaleras.

-Ósea, ¿eso quiere decir que… estamos solas?- le dijo Nico mientras se sonrojaba.

Maki-chan confundida frunció el ceño y le dijo –Si, estamos solas ¿Qué con eso?-

-N-Nada, nada en realidad- Nico trago saliva ¿Por qué se estaba poniendo nerviosa ahora? No había ninguna razón ¿o sí?

Tranquila se dijo a si misma mientras respiraba profundo un par de veces, si a Maki-chan no le preocupaba ese hecho menos tendría que preocuparle a ella. Pero a pesar de sus palabras poco a poco sentía que se comenzaban a formar pequeñas mariposas en su estomago. Era hambre, estaba hambrienta claro, no tenía nada que ver con lo que estaba pasando ahora.


	6. Chapter 6

Saludos, ¿que tal se la han pasado queridos lectores? Yo estoy muy feliz y es porque les esta agradando la historia, gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, aprecio todos y cada uno de ellos en especial cuando me dicen que se han quedado intrigados y quieren saber que pasara con estas dos o cuando me dicen partes en especifico que quieren ver o que les gusto leer, los tomo en cuenta todos créanme. Espero poder escribir mucho, antes de que se venga lo fuerte de mi semestre y ya no tenga tiempo para nada de lo que me gusta u.u Con respecto la historia, Nozomi y Eri son una pareja que me gusta aunque no son mi prioridad, pero de vez en cuando esta bien hacer algunas escenas que incluyan ese ambiente ;D ya veremos que mas se puede dar o quieres mas aparecerán :3 Y claro pobre Nico ¿quién no ha sufrido a causa de algo que a pesar de que le advirtieron que iba a terminar así hicieron oídos sordos y continuaron a pesar de todo? creo que ella es tan terca que seguirá hasta el final pase lo que pase, pero todo tiene un costo :/

En fin, los dejo para que puedan leer este capi, como siempre son bienvenidos sus comentarios, hasta la próxima :D

Capitulo Seis

Subieron por las escaleras hasta el siguiente piso. Por lo que Nico podía ver la casa contaba con tres plantas y sabrá dios cuantas habitaciones, dejaban atrás muchas puertas algunas abiertas y otras cerradas, en algunas logro observar muebles cubiertos con sabanas, otras simplemente estaban vacías.

-¿Qué pasa con todas esas habitaciones, no las usan?- le pregunto Nico.

-En realidad no se usan para nada, mi padre la mando construir cuando recién se caso con mi madre y la hizo como quería, creo que siempre pensó que iba a tener una gran familia, pero al final no resulto así, las habitaciones que no usamos simplemente se mantienen cerradas, de vez en cuando el servicio las abre para sacar el polvo y esas cosas-

Nico pensó en lo grande que debía de ser esa casa para solo tres personas, se pregunto qué era lo que pensaba Maki-chan sobre el vivir así.

-Aquí, esta es mi habitación- Maki-chan abrió la puerta e invito a entrar a Nico.

-Woow hablando de princesas- dijo en tono bajo y mientras le daba una mirada a la habitación desde la entrada.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Maki-chan confundida.

-Nada- era enorme incluso más que su propia sala de estar si lo comparaba, unas paredes estaban pintadas de un color violeta claro y otras de blanco de manera intercalada. Una de ellas estaba adornada por lo que parecían pinturas o fotografías no estaba segura, había un escritorio bastante femenino en una esquina con una lap top y diferentes cosas de papelería sobre él, todo en orden por supuesto y justo en frente de ella había un gran equipo de sonido que parecía de última generación.

Había una ventaba inmensa adornada con cortinas blancas y justo en frente estaba un asiento de balcón adornado con cojines de diferentes tonos que iban desde el blanco, morado y rojo, se imagino a Maki-chan sentada allí mirando por la ventana cada noche antes de dormir vestida solo con su pijama y tal vez una de esas bata vaporosas que suelen usar las señoritas de clase alta. Ok, pensar en eso la puso nerviosa, no debía seguir por allí.

También había cosas interesantes esparcidas por aquí y por allá, encontró lo que parecía una cámara fotográfica en su funda colgada en un perchero. Había un telescopio en un tripee bastante bien cuidado puesto en una esquina. Y por supuesto libreros en varias partes de la habitación llenos de tomos bastante gruesos. Se acerco a ver los títulos que había allí, Biología, Literatura Clásica, Música, todo muy aburrido obviamente, en cambio no vio nada de manga eso la decepciono de verdad.

Lo que le sorprendió encontrar fue muchos títulos de novelas románticas, ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Maki-chan tenía un lado cursi. Y para rematar justo en medio de toda la habitación una gran cama matrimonial con una cubierta a su parecer muy sencilla pero que se veía bastante cómoda.

Maki la había estado observando atentamente mientras inspeccionaba. Sentía expectación, nerviosismo y molestia por igual debido a la presencia de Nico-chan en su cuarto. El hecho de que se encontrara viendo sus cosas le hacía pensar en que debía de haber recogido un poco antes de permitirle entrar, si tan solo pudiera saber en que estaba pensando.

Claro no se sentía angustiada ni nada, no debía de preocuparle el hecho del que estaba pensando sobre su habitación, en realidad no le importaba, bueno le importaba solo un poco pero era porque no había limpiado por supuesto. Y luego estaban las fotogra… un momento.

Maki maldijo por lo bajo. Calma, aún había una posibilidad de que no las notara, es decir, puede que a Nico-chan no le interesaran esas cosas, rogo por que así fuera y mientras tanto fingió tranquilidad. -¿Y bien?- le dijo expectante.

- Mmmm ¿Y bien qué? ¿De qué hablas?- Todo era fascinante pensó Nico a su pesar, había pensado que Maki-chan tenía cosas costosas esparcidas por todo el lugar se sorprendió cuando no encontró nada de eso, por el contrario solo veía cosas sencillas pero hermosas. Exceptuando el equipo de sonido, que era obvio cual era su uso ya que había partituras y CD grabados encima de él con lo que parecía la letra de Maki-chan.

-Pues eso es lo que te estoy preguntando ¿Terminaste de evaluar mi habitación o aun te falta sacar la cámara para grabarlo todo?- le contesto Maki-chan con sarcasmo.

-¡Oh! Buena idea ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?- Nico saco su cámara y comenzó a grabar a su alrededor.

-¡No estaba hablaba en serio!- dijo Maki mientras observaba horrorizada como iba de un lugar a otro con la cámara en la mano.

- Tsk demasiado tarde, ya lo estoy haciendo, wow mira esto ¿De donde son?- Nico hizo un acercamiento a las fotografías de la pared. Eran de verdad bonitas. Había lugares que reconocía, de hecho muchas eran de la ciudad y otras eran de lugares del extranjero como París o Londres. Se notaba que habían sido tomadas por alguien que sabía lo que hacía. Observo que no había retratos, solo eran imágenes de lugares al azar con gente esparcida aquí y allá, frunció el ceño mientras las observaba, de hecho si se fijaba bien parecían dar una sensación de soledad. –Son geniales de verdad ¿Las compraste?-

-No- Maki no la miraba, se cruzo de brazos y se sentó en su cama.

-¿No? mmm ¿Son un regalo?- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para grabarla.

-N-No- Maki-chan comenzó a sonrojarse. Se le veía incomoda, vio como cruzaba las piernas y achicaba los ojos con molestia -¿Entonces?- dijo Nico mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Yo las tome- le respondió en voz baja.

-¿Eh? ¿Tú? ¡¿D-De verdad?! Es decir ammm - Nico se quedo sin nada que decir. Solo podía verla con los ojos muy abiertos.

De repente Maki-chan se puso de pie y le dijo –Basta ya de juegos, si vas a quedarte aquí por lo menos ayúdame con la cena- Abrió la puerta y agrego sin mirarla- puedes dejar tus cosas en mi habitación, estaré en la cocina- dijo y salió rápidamente de allí.

Nico no podía apartar la mirada del lugar donde antes había estado Maki-chan, frunció el ceño ¿en serio había sido ella quien las había tomado? Eran de verdad impresionantes, Nico no sabía mucho del arte en la fotografía y esas cosas, pero esas imágenes le parecieron hermosas. Eso explicaba esa cámara en el perchero debía de ser una de esas cámaras profesionales y muy costosas, pensó con ironía. Se acerco más a las imágenes de la pared y pudo observar en la esquina de cada fotografía unas pequeñas letras "NM". Obviamente eran sus iniciales.

Jamás se imagino descubrir algo así de ella, tuvo cuidado de grabar cada imagen y luego dijo en voz alta- Tienes muchos talentos escondidos Maki-chan, ¿Qué mas voy a encontrar después?- sonrió grande mientras cerraba la cámara, luego la siguió hasta el piso de abajo.

* * *

Su cara ardía. Maki puso sus manos en sus mejillas para intentar aminorar la intensidad de su sonrojo. Prácticamente había huido de su habitación hace unos momentos. Mejor dicho había huido de Nico-chan como una cobarde. Ahora estaba en la cocina intentando pensar que preparar para cenar y evitando preocuparse por lo que se estuviera preguntando Nico-chan sobre sus fotografías. Había olvidado completamente ese hecho, nadie nunca jamás había subido a su habitación y era porque Maki-chan no quería que nadie viera su trabajo. Ni Hanayo ni Rin ni ninguna de sus amigas habían subido antes. ¿Cómo había pasado? Más bien ¿Cómo había permitido que pasara?

Es decir, ¿Por qué había pasado por alto ese detalle? Simplemente había actuado sin pensar y debía asumir las consecuencias, se dijo que el pasar tanto tiempo con esa idiota provocaba que hiciera las cosas sin pensar cada vez más, se hacía más común y eso hizo que se estremeciera por dentro, obviamente no era nada usual en ella.

Suspiro con cansancio. Casi podía escuchar las burlas de Nico-chan que se aproximaban. Un momento después la escucho entrar. Aquí viene pensó resignada.

-¿Y bien, qué hay de cenar?- dijo Nico-chan a su espalda.

Maki frunció el ceño, esas no eras las palabras que esperaba.

-Amm aún no lo sé, estaba a punto de revisar el refrigerador- dijo mientras la miraba con recelo.

Nico-chan ni siquiera le prestaba atención, había comenzado a observar el contenido de la nevera. -Mmmm tienes una despensa bien surtida, podemos hacer lo que quieras- le dijo mientras se arremangaba las mangas de su suéter.

-Ammm ¿q-que te parece curry?- Le dijo, tal vez era su imaginación pero no sentía que Nico-chan fuera a decirle nada con respecto a las fotos, era eso o estaba jugando con su mente. No estaba segura de cuál de esas posibilidades era mejor, las dos la dejaban en una especie de limbo emocional.

-¿mmmm? Me parece bien o ¿quieres que prepare otra cosa? Después de todo la gran Nico-chan esta aquí, puedo hacer lo que sea- dijo mientras buscaba los utensilios y sonreía con presunción.

-Bueno yo sugiero eso porque es lo único que se preparar- dijo Maki mientras se recargaba en la encimera con los brazos cruzados. No sabía que esperar de Nico-chan ahora, pero le seguiría el juego.

-Jo jo jo jo pobre Maki-chan no se qué harías si no estuviera aquí contigo hoy, ponte cómoda, te prepararé un Nico-especial- le dijo y se puso a sacar ingrediente tras ingrediente de la nevera.-Por cierto, ¿no dijiste que tenían servicio? ¿Qué eso no incluye chef o algo así?-

-¿mmmm? Lo tenemos- le dijo mientras se sentaba en las sillas de la repisa del centro, luego recargo su codo en la superficie para descansar allí su barbilla y así se dispuso a observarla, pensó que era mejor no estorbar.

-¿En serio? ¿Y donde están? A eso yo le llamo un mal servicio- Nico comenzó lavando algunas verduras, veía en su mayoría zanahorias y papas.

-Pues es viernes, normalmente ese día se van temprano-

-¿Entonces estos días estas sola a esta hora?- dijo mientras tomaba un cuchillo, luego comenzó a cortar, le sorprendieron los movimientos rápidos y firmes que hacía mientras partía en trozos las zanahorias. Maki observo sus manos atentamente a pesar de ser tan pequeñas ella las usaba con una gran destreza, en definitiva sabía cómo moverse dentro de una cocina reconoció.

-S, regresan mañana en la tarde, también este es el día en que mis padres llegan más tarde así que estoy sola aquí por un rato, salgo a comer algo fuera si quiero porque no se preparar muchas cosas en realidad, pero siempre he preferido quedarme aquí en casa a pesar de todo- al decir eso notó que Nico-chan titubeaba al cortar una papa a la mitad.

-¿Y los demás días?-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué con ellos?- le respondió Maki confundida

-¿Estás sola también los demás días?-

-¿Sola? No puedo decir que estoy sola, mis padres llegan para la cena casi siempre y antes de que me uniera al grupo solía ir al hospital en mi tiempo libre, pero deje de ir hace algunos meses así que estoy más tiempo en casa, no convivo mucho con la gente del servicio porque se van a penas terminan su trabajo, no viven aquí porque limpian cada segundo día o así, no hay mucho que limpiar al final solo vivimos aquí nosotros ¿qué tanto podemos ensuciar? Por lo que es un desperdicio que se queden aquí, para cuando yo regreso de la escuela solo está la cocinera, deja la cena lista y también se va.

-Ósea que pasas mucho tiempo sola en esta enorme casa- Nico-chan se había detenido de repente y le lanzo una mirada intensa sobre el hombro. Luego de unos segundo continuo con lo que estaba haciendo.

No supo como descifrar lo que le había dicho, pero esa mirada se había sentido… diferente. Bajo su cabeza y se estremeció un poco.

-N-No me siento sola en realidad ¿sabes? Hago muchas cosas para pasar el rato, leo, practico en el piano o escucho música- frunció el ceño, por alguna razón no sonaba sincero- es decir, yo no estoy sola- dijo al final, sentía que en vez de tratar de convencer a Nico-chan se estaba intentando convencer a sí misma. La cuestión era que jamás había pensando en eso o nunca le había dado importancia hasta ahora que Nico lo había mencionado. Aún así comenzó a sentir que el pecho le dolía. Definitivamente no le importaba estar sola, si tenía que estarlo pues simplemente lo afrontaba y ya. No era algo a lo que debía de darle importancia. ¿Entonces porque no podía dejar pasar el tema?

–No me siento sola de verdad- dijo al final

-Si, como sea, bueno ¿qué quieres que le ponga a la ensalada?- le contesto Nico con indiferencia. Al no recibir respuesta se giro y la vio con la mirada perdida en algún punto en frente de ella- ¿Maki-chan?-frunció el ceño y se acerco a ella- Hey, responde- agito una mano en su cara para llamar su atención. Después de unos momentos pareció reaccionar y la miro a la cara.

Oh no.

Nico se paralizo al verle la cara, Maki-chan le regresaba la mirada con los ojos muy abiertos, por un momento le pareció una niña perdida que estaba a punto de llorar, esto hizo que algo en su pecho doliera –H-Hey ¿Estás bien?- le dijo al fin.

-Ammm Yo… yo no lo sé- le contesto Maki-chan muy despacio.

La miró fijamente, se fue acercando lentamente a ella, Nico no pudo evitar perderse en esos ojos violetas podía ver pequeñas luces que brillaban en sus pupilas y le pareció hermoso el contraste, tuvo el impulso repentino de tocarla.

Al final no se pudo resistir y lentamente levanto su mano derecha, con ella paso ligeramente un dedo por su mejilla mientras seguía sosteniéndole la mirada, pensó que era muy suave. Maki-chan estaba levemente sonrojada y parecía un poco nerviosa, pero no hacía movimientos para alejarse o alejarla. Nico no podía respirar, de hecho había dejado de respirar hacía unos segundos, vino un vago pensamiento a su mente sobre cómo era eso posible, ¿cómo es que seguía con vida si había dejado de respirar? Pero luego no le importo, no le importo nada más que estar allí, en ese momento con Maki-chan. No sabía que estaba pasando pero…

Como a lo lejos comenzó escucharse un algo, el sonido por fin se abrió paso en la conciencia de ambas y las hizo separarse bruscamente, ambas se sonrojaron y se giraron a lados opuestos.

–E-Es mi-mi celular- dijo Nico-chan mientras lo buscaba en los bolsillos de su sueter, después de lograr encontrarlo apretó algunos botones con nerviosismo, dijo en voz alta.-Es un mensaje- luego lo leyó en silencio. Al terminar, marco unas teclas y luego lo volvió a guardar en su bolsillo.

Se giro hacía Maki-chan , al final le dijo sin mirarla-¿E-Estas mejor? Es decir, ammmm y-yo, no es que me preocupara ni nada, bueno me preocupe un poco porque no reaccionabas y así ammm, no es que me importe ni nada lo que te pasa, pe-pero si quieres hablar de ammm lo que sea, te haré el favor y te escucharé para qué quites esa expresión que tienes ahora, po-por alguna razón me molesta así que deja de hacerla- se dio la vuelta bruscamente y siguió preparando la cena.

Maki miro sorprendida la espalda de Nico-chan. Después de unos segundos y de varias respiraciones le contesto- Tomates-

-¿Eh?- Nico-chan se giro mientras su cara expresaba confusión. -¿Tomates? ¿Eso quieres para sentirte mejor?-

-Si- Maki se levanto de su asiento y abrió unos cajones- Me encantan en realidad, puedes ponerle eso a la ensalada- le dijo si voltear a verla, luego tomo algunos trastes y agregó- pondré la mesa mientras terminas de preparar la cena- y con eso salió de la cocina.

Unos segundos más tarde Nico dejo el cuchillo a un lado, sentía que su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho y al sonrojo crecer por su rostro, respiro profundamente varias veces para intentar relajarse. De repente se golpeo con ambas manos las mejillas un par de veces. ¡Bien! Ahora que estaba sola se sentía más tranquila.

Un momento después se dirigió al refrigerador, le pareció haber visto antes algunos buenos tomates.

* * *

La cena transcurrió con una aparente calma, hubo una especie de acuerdo implícito de no mencionar lo que había pasado en la cocina y ambas chicas se mantenían en silencio mientras comían. Nico-chan había preparado Nikujyaga*, arroz, sopa de miso y una ensalada con tomates, esto último la hizo sentirse un poco feliz pero no lo menciono, le sorprendió lo rápido que había preparado todo y que a pesar de eso estuviera delicioso. Por supuesto nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

Al terminar ambas recogieron sus platos.

-Ya me ocupare yo de limpiar, es lo que tengo que hacer puesto que tu preparaste la cena para ambas- dijo Maki-chan mientras se arremangaba las mangas para comenzar con los platos.

-Como quieras, aunque con mis habilidades no fue un gran problema- dijo Nico mientras sonreía con descaro.

Maki no le respondió nada, simplemente se dedico a fregar los trastes. Pensó que la modestia no era algo que caracterizaba a Nico-chan.

-Bueno ya que te estás ocupando de eso iré por mis cosas a tu habitación- Nico salió disparada de la cocina un momento después.

Dejo que pasaran unos segundos, cuando estuvo segura de que Nico-chan ya no estaba alrededor dejo salir un gran suspiro, por fin.

¿Qué había pasado unos momentos antes entre ellas? En un instante se había sentido confundida y triste por lo que habían estado hablando. Nunca había valorado el hecho de que le entristecía estar sola. Luego se había quedado tan ensimismada en esos pensamientos que hasta que había levantado el rostro se había dado cuenta de que Nico-chan estaba frente de ella viéndola con preocupación. Eso la había conmovido, nunca había visto esa expresión en su rostro y no había podido apartarse ni apartarla a ella.

Luego Nico-chan había acariciado levemente su mejilla.

Ese pensamiento hizo que se sonrojara hasta las orejas. Toco sus mejillas con las manos mojadas para intentar bajar el calor que sentía en el rostro, ¿En que estaba pensando Nico-chan para hacer eso? ¿En que estaba pensando ella para permitirlo?

Tal vez era un modo en que Nico-chan consolaba a las personas, no lo sabía, lo que sea que fuera o cualquiera que hubiera sido la razón que la impulso a hacerlo había provocado cosas extrañas en su estomago. Por un momento le había parecido que su corazón había dejado de latir por un segundo para luego regresar con mucha fuerza.

Basta de pensar así, se regaño así misma. Nico-chan solo había hecho todo eso para consolarla que se sintiera extraña por esas cosas era solamente su culpa y además ridículo. Mejor dejarlo pasar y no volver a tocar el tema.

Maki termino de limpiar, pasaron los minutos pero Nico-chan no regresaba y se sorprendió por su tardanza.

Se decidió por buscarla, lo más seguro era que continuara en su cuarto, subió pero al entrar vio que sus cosas ya no estaban allí ¿Se abra ido?

Tan típico de Nico-chan. Le molesto más el haberse preocupado de su tardanza que la descortesía en sí, pero mejor para ella así podría relajarse y luego concentrarse en la canción un rato. El lunes definitivamente iba vérselas con ella, pagaría por hacer que se preocupara por ella.

Se encamino a la planta baja pero de detuvo de repente al escuchar algo no muy lejos de allí, bajo y le pareció que el sonido venía de la sala de música. Al acercarse poco a poco reconoció el sonido del piano de pero ¿Quién…? Nico-chan ¿Acaso no estaba…?

Confundida abrió la puerta despacio y la vio sentada frente al piano con cámara en mano y tocando algunas teclas al azar, noto que no la había escuchado entrar porque no se detuvo ni alzo la mirada, en cambio empezó a hablar por lo bajo mientras tocaba toscamente algunas notas. No entendía lo que decía pero era como si hablara consigo misma sobre algo.

Sintió algo parecido a alivio al comprobar que era ella la que estaba tocando, luego trato de adivinar el propósito de Nico-chan de estar en ese lugar. La habitación no era algo muy impresionante en verdad, había un piano de cola en el centro del lugar y un escritorio pequeño que usaba para poner las partituras que estaba usando en el momento, libreros con volúmenes en su mayoría sobre música y un poco más en las pareces, había una pequeña salita con una mesa de té, alrededor del cuarto algunos otros instrumentos de la colección de su padre y por ultimo otro pequeño piano de pared que ya no usaban. En realidad la única que entraba a ese lugar era Maki, a su parecer no había cosas muy interesantes así que no veía el porqué de la tardanza de Nico-chan.

Se acerco poco a poco a ella, la veía tranquila, de hecho más tranquila de lo que la había visto nunca, mantenía una pequeña sonrisa mientras hablaba en voz baja. Era una imagen extraña, por alguna razón no quiso interrumpirla, sentía más bien la necesidad de solo limitarse a observarla. Luego pudo ver como tomaba una de las partituras que había dejado en el piano hace unos días y las observaba atentamente con el ceño fruncido.

Las partituras de la canción. Maldición.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó alarmada Maki-chan.

-¡Aaaah!- Nico dejo caer las hojas y su cámara al suelo debido a la sorpresa. Se giro y vio que Maki-chan parecía angustiada.- ¡No me asustes!- se toco el pecho con una mano y trato de tranquilizarse.

-Te pregunte ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo Maki-chan mientras se apresuraba a recoger los papeles del piso.

-Ammm bueno se me ocurrió que sería una buena idea grabar tu casa y entonces llegué aquí y vi el piano, creí que sería interesante…- se agacho y comenzó a ayudarle a recoger las hojas regadas, veía signos que para ella no tenían sentido pero que sabía que eran notas musicales, pero sobre todo vio muchas tachaduras y partes borradas una y otra vez. Parecía que Maki-chan había tenido una semana difícil intentando componer algo.

-Te estoy preguntando qué estás haciendo aquí viendo cosas que no te incumben- Dijo mientras le arrebataba las hojas que tenía en la mano.

Nico frunció el ceño y detuvo sus movimientos, eso le había dolido maldición. Reacciono como solía hacerlo cuando estaba herida, respondiendo con enojo. –Yo no veo nada importante aquí como para que te pongas así, solo rayones sin sentido- se levanto del suelo indignada.

-¿Rayones? ¿Si quiera sabes leer música o las notas? ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que estás hablando por lo menos?- dijo mientras apretaba fuertemente las hojas con sus manos hasta arrugarlas. No estaba siendo justa pero el pánico la hacía reaccionar con enojo.

-Esa no es la cuestión, ¿acaso es tu obra maestra o algo así? Yo no lo creo, lo único que veo es que es una cosa de nada, no entiendo porque te pones así de repente- dijo mientras la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Estás hablando de rayones, pero es porque no sabes lo que significan, no se aprecia lo que no se conoce y tú no conoces nada de esto-

-Sepa o no puedo distinguir que no tienes nada bueno allí- le dio la espalda mientras se cruzaba de brazos molesta- No tienes ningún derecho a decirme que me meta en mis asuntos cuando ni siquiera es algo que valga, solo son intentos de música-

-¿Qué dijiste?- Maki la miro con furia.

-Lo que escuchaste, estas siendo ridícula- bufó, la confronto con furia, esta vez no perdería la discusión.

-No me importa lo que pienses estén bien o no son, mis cosas y debes de respetarlas- le contesto Maki, termino de recoger todo, se puso de pie y apretó las partituras a su pecho, aunque Nico-chan no supiera leerlas no se iba a arriesgar. No tenía sentido claro, una parte de ella lo sabía, pero otra parte, la parte que había entrado en pánico cuando había visto a Nico-chan tomar las hojas la impulsaba a actuar irracionalmente. Como en ese momento.

Nico se sonrojo, sabía que Maki-chan tenía razón pero no lo admitiría, estaba demasiado enojada en ese momento. –Quedamos en que podía grabar lo que yo quisiera si era necesario- dijo mientras levantaba su cámara del suelo, la sacudió un poco y luego la guardo con furia en su mochila.

-Eso no quiere decir que puedas ir por mi casa espiando en donde se te dé la gana, además de meterte en cosas que no son asunto tuyo y por si fuera poco diciendo idioteces-

Nico apretó los dientes con enojo, no se quedaría a escuchar más de eso.

-¡Bien! si eso piensas entonces me voy ahora mismo- dijo Nico-chan mientras tomaba sus cosas y salía deprisa de la habitación. Maki la siguió de lejos y grito -¡Bien!-

-Adiós- grito Nico con enojo y corrió a la calle dejando la puerta abierta tras ella.

Maki llego a la entrada y miro fuera, Nico-chan ya no se veía por ningún lado. Bien, mejor para ella, ya no soportaría sus tonterías mas tiempo.

Unos momentos después cerró despacio la puerta y recargo pesadamente su espalda en esta, aun mantenía sujetas fuertemente las partituras en su pecho. Apretó la mandíbula. Nico-chan era de verdad una idiota.

Pero no era la única se dijo con tristeza.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, bueno primero una disculpa por la tardanza, ha sido una semana intensa :/ tuve muchas cosas que hacer y en mi tiempo libre escribía pero bastante poco en mi opinión. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por su apoyo, leo comentarios de personas que siguen la historia desde el primer día y siempre me conmueve leerlas, luego leo los de personas nuevas y les agradezco que pasen por aquí y le den una oportunidad a este fic. Sobre el capi de hoy, bueno notaran que se aleja cada vez mas del original (jaja como si no hubiera sido así antes) lo cual me atemoriza y al mismo tiempo me emociona, justo ahora ni siquiera yo se como va a terminar esto muchas cosas vienen a mi mente y yo trato de darles prioridad y/u orden pero al final como en mi vida las cosas simplemente fluyen.. .supongo :3

En fin espero poder regresar pronto con otro capitulo, les deseo un día genial y como siempre agradezco de antemano sus comentarios, hasta la próxima :D

Capitulo Siete

Nico corría por la acera esquivando torpemente a las personas, estas la veían pasar con curiosidad pero ella no les prestaba atención. Después de unos segundos por fin se detuvo, se recargo en una pared mientras ponía sus manos en sus rodillas y trato de aspirar lento para tranquilizarse. Una, dos, tres veces. Hizo grandes respiraciones para que su corazón por fin pudiera tomarse un descanso, no había parado de palpitar fuertemente desde aquel momento en la cocina.

Al pensar en eso se enderezo repentinamente.

¿Qué demonios había pasado entre ellas dos en ese momento? A decir verdad no se había detenido a pensar en eso, bueno en realidad no había querido preocuparse porque sabía que se iba a poner nerviosa, sin razón claro. Se mordió el labio, ahora que se permitía repasar ese momento en concreto su corazón palpitaba el doble de rápido.

Tranquila, solo había sido la situación lo que la obligo a actuar tan ammm ¿cercanamente? No, no, le parecía más apropiada la palabra íntimamente. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, esa palabra la ponía más nerviosa aún, ellas dos no eran intimas para nada. Entonces ¿Cómo describirlo?

Lo único que tenía claro de eso era que no le había gustado nada la expresión de soledad de Maki-chan, había querido hacer algo para que dejara de estar triste o lo que sea y eso la había impulsado a actuar de una manera descuidada. Las cosas de verdad se habían puesto raras.

Muy en el fondo sabía que había sido culpa suya que ella pusiera esa expresión. Cuando escucho que Maki-chan pasaba tanto tiempo sola en esa enorme casa (por muy genial que fuera) hizo que algo le doliera en el pecho. Tal vez ahora a la pelirroja ya no le importaba pero sabía lo que implicaba el acostumbrarse a la soledad. Para eso había que experimentar el dolor y la decepción de nunca tener a nadie cerca cuando lo necesitas, pensar que eso es inevitable, aceptarlo y seguir con tu vida.

Y sabía eso porque ella misma lo había vivido antes de tener a sus hermanitos a su lado. Comenzó a caminar más tranquilamente. No quería sentir pena por ella, definitivamente prefería el enojo a las otras cosas que le hacía sentir esa chica. Simplemente Maki-chan era una idiota.

Una gran idiota, de verdad, se dijo con rencor, no tenía porque hablarle así, hacía que pareciera que Nico era una entrometida y solo estaba molestándola, en definitiva eso no era justo,ella le había permitido grabar lo que quisiera y si quería grabar el lugar donde ella componía lo haría porque… porque… bueno porque sí y nada más.

Aaah ¡rayos! Debía admitir que lo hizo porque creyó que era importante para Maki-chan. Nico respiro profundo. Había decidido grabar ese lugar porque sabía qué tan significativo era para esa idiota, la música lo era todo para ella y solo por eso quiso poder mostrar "lo que la hacía tan genial para los demás" se dijo con ironía.

Suspiro, esa idiota era genial para componer, además de ingeniosa y creativa. Cuando había regresado a la habitación de Maki-chan de nuevo había observado las fotografías, pensó que eran hermosas y que hacía mal en ocultar algo tan bueno, luego había recordado lo avergonzada que había estado al admitir que ella las había tomado.

En ese momento supo el porqué Maki-chan no se daba cuenta de su propio encanto ¿Cómo iba a lograrlo si no se veía genial a si misma? Para ella todo en la vida era simple, no había sorpresas, todo era muy racional. Entonces Nico había pensado que la mejor manera de que se diera cuenta era mostrándoselo ella misma. ¿Quién mejor para enseñarle que Nico?

Había recorrido la casa un poco y encontró lo que supuso era la sala de música, se dijo emocionada que había encontrado el mundo de Maki-chan y grabó por todo el lugar. Entonces fue cuando vio el piano y las partituras. Creyó que había sido buena idea pero en vez de eso solo había logrado molestarla. Tal vez por eso había reaccionado tan mal al reclamo de Maki-chan. Suspiró. Sí, tal vez se había sentido lastimada, pero solo un poco, bueno bastante lastimada y había respondido solo, tal vez, un poco exageradamente.

Maki-chan tenía la culpa se dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos y definitivamente Nico no se iba a disculpar, por nada. Además ya no tenía sentido pensar en esas cosas, no había confianza entre ellas, ella no confiaba en Nico ni la respetaba ni un poco. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba Nico tampoco respetaba el espacio de Maki-chan, eso la hizo sentir un poco culpable. Tal vez si tenía algo porque disculparse. Solo tal vez. Aun debía pensarlo, se tomaría el fin de semana para hacerlo e intentaría hacer algo el lunes.

Llego por fin a su barrio, miro a su alrededor y no pudo evitar compararlo con el de Maki-chan. El lugar donde vivía Nico era un edificio lleno de departamentos para familias pequeñas o parejas recién casadas, no era un mal lugar para vivir lo veía como una zona regular.

Subió las escaleras de su edificio con cansancio, aspiraba a salir de allí y vivir de una manera que iba más con su estilo, como toda una super idol. Solo así su familia estaría mejor. Su meta era darles una buena vida pero era consciente de que lograr eso no era fácil. Un día ella podría darles una vida mucho mejor que la que tenían en ese lugar, solo de esa manera sus padres ya no tendrían que trabajar tanto y podrían quedarse en casa más tiempo para poder estar todos juntos otra vez.

Llego por fin a su apartamento y abrió la puerta. –Estoy en casa- dijo en voz alta. Se quito los zapatos y los dejo descuidadamente en la entrada.

-Nico-neesan, Bienvenida- escuchó que le gritaba Kokoa desde la pequeña sala de estar.

-Nee-sama bienvenida- le dijo Kokoro mientras se acercaba a recibirla en la entrada.

-Hola, ¿Cómo están? ¿Todo bien?- en saludo froto la cabeza de Kokoro con cariño y siguió caminando a la sala -¿Esta mamá?-

-Estamos bien Nee-sama, mamá acaba de salir dijo que regresaría pronto, nos hizo la cena antes de irse- le respondió su hermanita antes de ir directo a la cocina.

-Ya veo- dijo Nico mientras observaba a sus hermanitos levantarse para saludarla. Su sala era pequeña al estilo oriental pero la mantenían lo más acogedora posible, había una tele grande donde sus hermanos se la pasaban viendo sus animados preferidos, una mesita de centro y varios cojines en el piso en los cuales acomodarse.

-Nee-chan, benvenidaaa*- le dijo el pequeño Kotarou mientras se acercaba torpemente a saludarla.

-Hola Kotarou ¿Qué tal les fue hoy?- le dijo mientras se ponía a su altura y acariciaba su cabeza.

-¡Been!- grito con emoción su pequeño hermanito.

-¡Yo también! ¡Yo también quiero que me saludes Niconee-san!- grito Kokoa mientras se levantaba rápidamente y se acercaba a abrazar a Nico.

-Wow ¿Y a ti como te fue Kokoa?- dijo mientras le correspondía el saludo con un pequeño abrazo.

-Fue genial estuvimos haciendo muchas cosas divertidas en la escuela, hice un dibujo de ti y tu grupo catando, pero Kotarou volvió a vomitar en el carro de Miyami-san, nos tuvimos que detener para que pudiera limpiar y por eso llegamos tarde- dijo descuidadamente, Miyami-san era su vecina y le ayudaba a llevar a Kotarou a la guardería y Kokoa al preescolar. Kokoro ya era estudiante de primaria por lo que ya tomaba su camino a parte. Kokoro y Kotarou tenían ambos el pelo negro y se parecían mucho a la madre de Nico, mientras que la única que había heredado las características de su padre como el cabello castaño y los ojos era Kokoa.

-Aaaja… etto, ¿c-como esta Miyami-san? ¿Se molesto?- Nico estaba temerosa de que su vecina ya no quisiera ayudarla por eso, si ocurría no sabía cómo haría para poder llevar a sus hermanitos e ir a la práctica de la mañana a tiempo.

-No estaba molesta, dijo que solo evitáramos que comiera tanto en el desayuno porque se marea muy fácil, pero que ella seguiría llevándonos a la escuela, que no te preocuparas y mejor te esforzaras en ser una gran idol.- dijo Kokoa mientras se sentaba junto a Kotarou, por su parte su hermanito parecía ignorante de la discusión y había regresado a su asiento mientras veía lo que sea que estuviera pasando en la televisión aferrando su frazada con un brazo.

-Ufff- Nico se tranquilizo un poco, debía de hacer algo para agradecerle a Miyami-san el ser tan tolerante y buena con esos pequeños diablillos. Se sentó junto a ellos. Kokoro le trajo un té y lo dejo sobre la mesa.-Gracias Kokoro- Nico tomó despacio unos cuantos sorbos, a pesar de todo eran buenos niños pensó.

-Miyami-san dijo que si querías compensarla podías invitarla a uno de tus conciertos Nee-sama- dijo Kokoro despreocupadamente mientras se arrodillaba a su lado.

De repente Nico escupió su té y comenzó a atragantarse.

-Nee-sama ¿estás bien?- le dijo Kokoro mientras la observaba preocupada.

-¿Si invitas a Miyami-san, también podemos ir nosotros?- dijo Kokoa que le lanzaba miradas ansiosas.

-¡Amben Osotros!- grito Kotarou mientras se giraba para unirse a la petición.

Nico los miro a los tres sin saber que decir, al final contesto -¿Eh? Etto ammm ya-ya veremos, p-por ahora iré a tomar un baño- Nico se levanto de prisa y fue directo a su cuarto.

Allí dejo sus cosas y se sentó pesadamente en la cama. No podía llevarlos aún, ni a su familia ni a sus conocidos. Todos ellos creían que ella era la estrella del grupo, bueno así lo creían porque ella les había dicho que era la líder de μ's, que lo era claro, Nico era la más talentosa y con mas carisma de todas pero a sus compañeras les gustaba fastidiar y se la pasaban negándolo. No había remedio, no podía llevar a nadie aún hasta que no se ganará ese lugar con su esfuerzo. Se prometió que eso pasaría, tarde o temprano, todos verían como se convertía en la mejor idol.

Tomo sus cosas y se dirigió al baño. Lo que necesitaba para relajarse era dejar su mente en blanco y agua caliente, así podría dar por terminado un día de lo más caótico.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Maki escuchaba difusamente que sonaba la alarma de su celular, pero estaba muy cansada como para molestarse en apagarla. El sonido se perdió y volvió a dormir. Minutos más tarde el sonido volvió a entrar en su mente adormecida, pensamientos difusos pasaban por su cabeza como ¿Por qué rayo está sonando su alarma si era sábado? No tenía una respuesta para eso, se rindió, alargo la mano y tomo su celular.

Abrió como pudo los ojos y miró con fastidio que no era la alarma sino una llamada, quiso dejarlo así hasta que noto que era Honoka la que insistía, suspiró y contestó.

-¿Hohha?- el sonido salió junto con un bostezo que no pudo reprimir.

-¡Hola Maki-chan! -

-Mmmmm Hey- dijo mientras intentaba abrir los ojos con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Por qué te escuchas tan extraña? Marque antes pero no me contestaste- Maki entrecerró los ojos con fastidio al escuchar la enérgica voz de Honoka.

-Estaba dormida- le contesto de mala gana, se incorporo lentamente, no había tenido una buena noche, había dormido poco y ahora se estaba levantando a las 9 am en sábado, era una combinación que la estaba poniendo de mal humor.

-Oh ammm lo lamento Maki-chan- Honoka se escuchaba culpable. Suspiró, no quería descargarse con ella, después de todo no era su culpa el que no pudiera conciliar bien el sueño.

-Yo lamento el responderte así no lo sabías, bueno ¿Qué pasa?-

-Oh si, ¿tienes planes para hoy?- le contesto con renovado vigor.

Maki se estiró pesadamente, afronto el hecho de que ya no podría regresar a dormir. -¿Planes? Pues no ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

- Bueno hoy vamos a reunirnos por la tarde-

¿Reunión? Oh-oh

-Ammm Aja ¿Q-Quiénes se van a reunir?- No iba a ver a Nico-chan tan pronto después de la discusión de anoche, no tenía el valor.

-Bueno todas excepto Eri-chan, Nozomi-chan y Nico-chan, vamos a hablar sobre la sorpresa-

Maki respiro aliviada, pero luego su ansiedad regreso cuando pensó que no tenía grandes adelantos en la canción.

-¿Entonces te vemos hoy a las 5pm? Te mandare los detalles por mensaje ¿está bien?- dijo alegremente Honoka.

-Honoka, verás no creo poder ir-

-¿Por qué? Dijiste que no tenías planes. ¿Hay algún problema?-

Valoro la posibilidad de contarle su situación actual, pero no quería preocuparla, al final dijo- No, no hay ningún problema pero…-

-Maki-chan es necesario que estemos todas para poder ver los avances ¿no lo crees?-

-Ahh sí-í ammm- No sabía que responder, por una parte debía afrontar a sus compañeras, pero por otra parte no quería llegar sin nada y no podía preparar algo ese día porque se encontraba del peor humor posible para componer. -Bueno, entonces así quedamos, te veo luego, bye bye- Honoka corto la comunicación, dejando a Maki con un hueco en el estomago.

Puso a un lado su celular y miro preocupada las partituras que había dejado la noche anterior encima de su escritorio. Unos segundos después sacudió su cabeza y se dijo que nada ganaba con angustiarse ahora. Eso lo haría cuando llegara el momento de hablar con sus compañeras.

Primero iba a desayunar y luego pensaría en qué hacer. Dejo de lado sus preocupaciones y salió de su habitación.

* * *

A las 5:15 p.m. Maki observaba el menú mientras pensaba si debía pedir un café. Estaba cansada pero era poco habitual que tomara esas cosas, a su mente vino Nico-chan y como solía pedir eso para dar la impresión de ser adulta, era ridículo porque al final nunca se lo terminaba y acababa pidiendo cualquier cosa extra dulce en el menú. Se molesto por pensar en ella y al final eligió un té helado. A su alrededor podía escuchar las discusiones de sus compañeras de grupo sobre si debían probar tal o cual postre. Honoka y Rin querían papas fritas, mientras que las demás les pedían paciencia, en especial Umi que trataba de que se concentraran en el objetivo de la reunión y que dejaran la comida para más tarde.

Observo a su alrededor, efectivamente las únicas que estaban allí eran Honoka, Umi, Kotori, Rin, Hanayo y ella misma, a pesar de saberlo de antemano no se tranquilizo hasta que se aseguro que no había señales de que las de 3° llegaran de improviso. No tenía sentido claro, porque nadie les había dicho nada, pero últimamente la suerte no estaba de su lado.

-Bien ya que ordenamos, vamos a comenzar, ¿Umi-chan?- dijo Honoka relegando el poder a la mas responsable del grupo.

-Bueno comenzaré con la letra, no estaba segura de si la canción debía ser alguna que expresara agradecimiento o despedida o ambas cosas por lo que traje algunas opciones, ninguna esta completa, lo deje así para que pudieran darme su opinión- les decía mientras les pasaba algunas hojas.

-Si la hacemos como una despedida suena a que jamás regresaremos a ser un grupo- dijo Hanayo mientras examinaba las hojas.

-Pero si la dejamos solo como agradecimiento estaríamos dándole poca importancia a su partida- respondió Kotori dirigiendo sus palabras a las demás.

-No queremos que sea una canción triste nya- dijo Rin

-Es cierto, creo que si lo hacemos así vamos a llorar más que a cantar- dijo Honoka con una sonrisa triste.

-No son las letras definitivas, las opciones están abiertas, además aun tenemos tiempo antes de que se la presentemos- decía Umi mientras apuntaba varias cosas en su libreta.

En ese momento trajeron las bebidas y la comida que habían pedido Honoka y Rin.

-Gracias por la comida- dijeron alegremente al mismo tiempo mientras tomaban patatas fritas del plato.

-¡Honoka! Estamos hablando de algo importante, ¿pueden concentrarse por favor?- las regaño Umi.

-Pero Umi-chan no puedo pensar con el estomago vacío- respondió Honoka llevándose un montón de papas a la boca.

-Rin-chan, Umi-chan tiene razón, debemos de concentrarnos- dijo Hanayo

-Disculpe la espera, aquí tiene su omelet de arroz- en ese momento una mesera puso un gran plato en frente de Hanayo.

-Oh muchas gracias- respondió ella alegremente.

-Hanayo-chan ¿tú también?- dijo Umi sorprendida.

-Perdón, estaba en el menú y nog pugde regsistigrme*- respondió mientras comía grandes bocados de arroz.

-Umi-chan podemos darnos un tiempo para comer y cuando terminemos hablar de la canción ¿Qué te parece?- le dijo Kotori

Umi suspiro y respondió –No tienen remedio, no vinimos a comer y tú estás de acuerdo conmigo ¿verdad Kotori?-

-Sí- le contesto con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Disculpe la espera aquí esta su helado- una mesera puso un gran vaso en frente de Kotori.

-¿Eh? ¿Kotori? ¿Tú también?- dijo Umi que la miro con indignación.

-Je je Perdón Umi-chan el helado se veía muy bien aammm ¿quieres un poco?- tomo con la cuchara y le ofreció a Umi.

-No quiero, veo que nadie respeta el propósito de esta reunión, que no es el pasar el rato se los recuerdo- Umi-chan giro su cabeza al otro lado y evito mirar la cuchara que le ofrecía Kotori.

-Vamos, vamos Umi-chan el helado se está derritiendo, Di aaah- le decía Kotori levantando la cuchara hasta que prácticamente estuvo en nariz de Umi.

Ella frunció el ceño, luego se sonrojo pero cedió a probar el helado.

-¿Y bien?- Kotori sonreía al verla degustar el helado.

-E-Esta delicioso- le contesto Umi y levanto el menú para ocultar su rostro avergonzado.

-¿Lo ves? Relajémonos y luego continuaremos con la reunión - le respondió Kotori que continuo comiendo su helado con una pequeña sonrisa.

Maki las observó mientras discutían, comían y hablaban sobre otras cosas, pensó que eran buenas chicas y que se merecían la verdad. Y la verdad era que no podía concentrase y escribir algo de corazón porque estaba en un conflicto personal con una de las personas a las que iba dedicada dicha canción, sabía que si se los decía lo entenderían. Aunque saberlo no lo hacía más fácil de decir.

-¿Maki-chan?- Honoka la llamó.

Maki levanto su rostro y miró a su alrededor, todas se habían notado lo seria que estaba, apretó la mandíbula, era ahora o nunca.

-Disculpen hay algo que tengo que decirles- respiro profundo, luego agrego fuertemente- Y es que aún no tengo ningún avance- Bajó la mirada- lamento mucho que vinieran y que no pueda presentarles algo decente, me retirare por ahora, con permiso- se levanto de su asiento, les hizo una reverencia y se marcho. Las demás estaban tan sorprendidas que solo pudieron verla irse.

Maki camino rápidamente a la salida y cruzó la puerta, después de unos segundos escuchó pasos apresurados detrás de sí, pensó que lo más seguro era que Hanayo o Rin la habían seguido para intentar saber que había pasado, como no tenía absolutamente ningún deseo de hablar se dijo que no iban a detenerla.

-Maki-chan espera- se sintió retenida de una mano y se giró. Para su sorpresa a quién se encontró fue a Honoka. Frunció el ceño confundida.

-¿Honoka? ¿Pero por qué…?-

- Maki-chan- le dijo firmemente Honoka

-Sí- su seriedad hizo que se tensara.

-De verdad lo lamento- le respondió al final Honoka con una reverencia.

¿Eh? No esperaba eso.

-¿P-Por qué te disculpas si yo…?-

-Discúlpame Maki-chan- Honoka se enderezo y la miró a los ojos intensamente- Lamento el haberte presionado para que vinieras si aún no tienes nada listo-

-¿Eh? Ammm N-No tienes porque disculparte, es decir es mi responsabilidad y….-

-Maki-chan es cierto que eres la mejor en eso, pero ¿sabes? somos un grupo, creo que eso es lo que hacen los grupos, compartimos decisiones pero sobre todo hacemos la música juntas, no se cuales sean las razones de todo esto, pero creo que fue mi culpa por actuar demasiado engreída y suponer que ya tenías terminada la música-

-No, no, no es tu culpa, en realidad yo vine con el propósito de decirles eso, si tengo algo pero no es muy bueno, nada bueno si soy honesta, estaba esperando tener mejores ideas para poder mostrarles algo que valiera la pena por eso no había dicho nada hasta ahora, pero mientras mas estaba allí más me comía la culpa, al final creo que no podré hacerlo- dijo Maki mientras agachaba la cabeza avergonzada.

-Te equivocas, si hay alguien que puede hacer esto eres tu Maki-chan. No tienes porque sentirte mal por no haberlo terminado aún y bueno nosotras tampoco te preguntamos si necesitabas ayuda o algo así, asumimos que lo tenías controlado y ya no estuvimos para apoyarte, discúlpanos por eso.-

-Aún así siento que las estoy atrasando, si esto sigue así no vamos a tener tiempo de preparar esta canción para el Love Live! Y…-

Honoka puso sus manos en sus hombros y le replico -Tranquila, si eso es lo que te preocupa no tenemos que presentar esa canción, tenemos muchísimas canciones que podemos preparar en vez de esa. Recuerda que esta idea, tu idea de hecho, es un regalo, algo que queremos darles y que al escuchar se sientan felices de haber estado en el mismo grupo que nosotras y el haber compartido tanto, creo que eso es suficiente ¿no crees? - le dijo Honoka que puso sus manos en su espalda y le lanzó una gran sonrisa.

-Aún así yo no sé si pueda hacerlo a tiempo…-

-Maki-chan confía un poco más en ti misma, te apoyaremos en lo que sea y trataré de no presionarte- Se dio la vuelta y le hablo sin mirarla - Eres una chica orgullosa, así es como eres y eso es genial. Pero a veces eso te hace creer que debes cargar con todo o que debes de hacerlo todo sola. Eres la mejor con la música por eso las demás también intentamos comprender lo que significa para ti. El que compongas algo bueno nos hace muy felices porque hemos aprendido cuan feliz eres al lograr crear música hermosa, somos amigas, si necesitas ayuda solo debes decirnos y estaremos allí para apoyarte. Cada una a nuestra manera– Honoka ladeo la cabeza mientras le lanzaba una sonrisa. Tenía razón hasta ahora siempre había recibido apoyo de ellas a la hora de componer, de todas inclusive de Nico-chan por muy idiota que fuera.

Las palabras de Honoka hicieron que muchas cosas se movieran dentro suyo, una parte de ella se relajo, luego vino el recuerdo de la noche anterior, no sabía muy bien cual había sido el propósito de Nico-chan pero sabía que no había querido hacerle nada malo, simplemente había sido Maki la que había exagerado las cosas. Sacudió la cabeza, en ese momento tomo una decisión.

-Amm yo lo lamento, tienes razón- le dijo al final mientras le lanzaba una sonrisa arrepentida.

-Está bien solo recuerda que somos amigas, ahora regresemos con las demás y terminemos de comer, hay un pastel que tiene mi nombre escrito en él- le dijo Honoka mientras se daba la vuelta alegremente.

-Honoka antes que regresemos ammm quiero pedirte un favor- le dijo Maki a su espalda.

* * *

El domingo por la tarde Maki estaba en frente de la puerta del departamento de Nico-chan. Más específicamente estaba tomando el valor para poder llamar. Hasta ahora llevaba diez minutos allí y su mano a penas se había levantado de su costado. Maldición solo tenía que tocar el timbre eso no era un gran problema ¿o sí? Había avanzado mucho desde el día anterior, metafóricamente hablando claro.

…

_-¿Un favor?- le había contestado Honoka mientras la miraba con el ceño fruncido._

_-Si ammm bueno creo que una parte de mi poco avance tiene que ver con que siempre estoy peleando con Nico-chan, hubo una discusión bastante fuerte hace poco y ammm creo que d-debo d-disculparme con ella- se sonrojo y giro su cabeza bruscamente para evitar mirarla._

_-¿Discusión? Ya veo ¿Por qué no hablas con ella el lunes?-_

_-Creo que entre más tiempo me tarde en verla va a ser mas difícil arreglarnos, además de que quiero hacerlo a solas- dijo con renovada determinación._

_-Ammm la verdad no lo entiendo bien pero ¿cuál es el favor? Aah ya veo ¿quieres que me disculpe por ti?- le contesto Honoka alegremente._

_- ¡No! lo-lo que quiero es ammm ¿podrías conseguirme su dirección?-_

_-¿Dirección? Oh dices que quieres arreglar las cosas-_

_-Sí, si exacto- le contesto emocionada Maki_

_-Y quieres mandarle un regalo, bien pensado Maki-chan nada dice mejor que lo sientes que un gran regalo- dijo Honoka levantando el dedo pulgar en señal de acuerdo._

_Maki solo pudo mirarla con cansancio_

_-No, mi intención es ir a hablar con ella- le contesto Maki seriamente._

_-Ah entiendo, ammm yo no sé donde vive Nico-chan lo que se me ocurre ahora es investigarlo en los papeles del consejo estudiantil, puedo pedirle ayuda a Umi-chan y a Kotori-chan para ver que podemos conseguir- dijo mientras seguía caminando a la puerta._

_-Honoka, por favor necesito que esto se mantenga entre nosotras –_

_-O-Ok no les diré la verdad te lo prometo- le respondo Honoka mientras sonreía._

_-Gracias- le dijo al final Maki, no volvieron a tocar el tema después de eso._

…

Al parecer fue bastante difícil conseguir la dirección de Nico-chan, Honoka le dijo que habían buscado en los registros de los estudiantes lo que no era precisamente correcto pero al final pudo enviarsela por mail. A pesar del esfuerzo de sus amigas a Maki le había tomado el día restante del sábado y casi todo el domingo para decidirse a ir. Pensó que a estas alturas bien pudo haberse esperado al lunes como le había recomendado Honoka. No, no era una cobarde, ya había tomado la decisión y allí estaba frente a la puerta de Nico-chan… sin poder hacer nada más que estar parada como una idiota.

Bueno tal vez si era un poco cobarde.

Basta ya, toca el timbre de una buena vez se regaño Maki mientras levantaba poco a poco el brazo y tragaba con nerviosismo. Apretó por fin el botón y escucho como sonaba el din don dentro de la casa.

Bien ya lo había hecho, ahora solo esperaba poder contener el impulso de escapar de allí. Estaba a punto correr cobardemente cuando la puerta se abrió de repente. Abrió mucho los ojos y miro sorprendida a la persona que estaba en frente suyo examinándola con curiosidad. Era… ¿Nico-chan? No, más bien parecía que se había encogido o… convertido en una niña o algo así.

La mini Nico observaba expectante a que dijera algo. Después de unos segundos la niña sonrió grande y grito –¡Makinee-san!- por un momento a verla sonreír así pensó en la posibilidad de que de verdad esa niña fuera Nico-chan, era su viva imagen.

Espera dijo ¿Makinee-san? Se sonrojo y unas pequeñas mariposas comenzaron a revolotear por su estomago. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

La niña al no recibir respuesta frunció el ceño – Eres Makinee-san ¿o no?–

-Ah ammm ¿eh? ¿Nico-chan?- Maki la miraba con confusión mientras poco a poco se alejaba de la puerta.

-Veo que no eres muy astuta tal como dice Nee-sama – dijo la niña mientras la miraba de arriba abajo.

-¡Oye! Espera dijiste ¿Nee-sama? ¿Nico-chan es tu hermana mayor?-

–Sí, disculpe que no me haya presentado soy Yasawa Kokoro - hizo una reverencia y le sonrió.

-Ah ammm mucho gusto soy Nishikino Maki compañera de tu amm Onee-san-

-Si eso ya lo sé- dijo Kokoro sin dejar de sonreír

-Ah bueno ammm ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?-

-Mis hermanos y yo conocemos todo de μ's, Nee-sama siempre habla de ustedes y las vemos en internet. También dijo que eres más bonita en persona que en internet y de verdad lo eres ¿estás buscando a Nee-sama?- Maki la veía con los ojos muy abierto ¿Nico-chan había dicho eso? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Se intento concentrar en el momento. -¿Eh? Ammm si pero si no es buen momento puedo…-

-Pasa, Nee-sama está en su cuarto- la tomo de la mano y la jalo adentro de la casa. Kokoro cerró la puerta tras de sí y la insto a pasar. Bueno más bien la obligo.

-Yo amm disculpen la intromisión- se quedo mirando a su alrededor por unos segundos, luego siguiendo el ejemplo de la niña se quito los zapatos y entro. La casa no era muy grande pero resultaba bastante acogedora, avanzaron por un corto pasillo, de repente escucho pasos que se acercaban apresurados hacía ellas.

Súbitamente sintió que alguien se aferraba de su mano derecha, se giró y vio a otra pequeña bastante parecida a Kokoro pero de cabello y ojos más claros. La niña la miraba con una gran sonrisa e intentaba jalarla hacía sí.

-¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¿Quién eres? Cielos eres muy alta y bonita, yo soy Kokoa ¿Cuál es tu nombre Onee-san?-

-Amm etto Ma-aki- dijo mientras la miraba con desconfianza. Kokoa seguía jalándola cada vez mas. Esto se estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil.

-¡Makinee-san! es genial, ¿Estas en la misma escuela que Niconee-san? ¿Tú también estas en μ's? Te he visto pero estas más bonita aquí que en la pantalla ¿Quieres jugar?- Maki no sabía qué hacer ni que pregunta contestar porque la niña no cerraba la boca, era demasiado, suplico ayuda con la mirada a la pequeña Kokoro, pero ella parecía estar disfrutando el momento de apuro de Maki, en eso se parecía mucho a Nico-chan pensó con rencor. Un momento después vio otra pequeña figura atrás de Kokoa que la observaba fijamente.

-Él es Kotarou, es nuestro hermanito y es el más pequeño de la familia- dijo Kokoro mientras se acercaba a el niño y le ponía una mano en la cabeza.

-H-Hola- El niño se limito a mirarla fijamente sin decir ninguna palabra.

Kokoa al ver que Maki la ignoraba jalo su mano con fuerza y la hizo girarse a ella.

-Nee nee Makinee-san ¿Vienes a ver a Niconee-san?-

-Ammm sí pero si es mal momento…-

-Por aquí yo te llevó- estiro con ambas manos su brazo y la impulso a avanzar.

-E-Esta bien, puedo esperarla aquí…- intentaba decir Maki pero la niña la ignoraba sin la menor culpa.

-Vamos, está en su habitación, acabamos de terminar la cena y dijo que va a tomar un baño- pararon en frente de una puerta que tenía en un letrero con nombre de Nico adornado con estrellas.

-De verdad yo puedo espe…-

Kokoa sin llamar abrió repentinamente la puerta de un portazo mientras gritaba –Niconee-san te busca Makinee-san-

En el centro de la habitación Nico-chan las miraba sorprendida, tenía el pelo suelto y estaba vestida con una camiseta de tirantes blanca que le quedaba grande, un short y tenía en la mano un cubo con cosas de baño. Ambas se quedaron inmóviles y se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos. Maki la vio de arriba abajo sin poder evitarlo, vio como un tirante se caía despacio mostrando su pequeño hombro lo que hizo que notara que no llevaba sujetador, se sonrojo y bajo la mirada.

-H-Hola- No sabía que mas decir.

Kokoa ignorante de la tensión se acerco a Nico para abrazarla por la cintura- Mira, mira Niconee-san es Makinee-san y vino a visitarnos ¿verdad que es tu compañera de μ's? es mucho más bonita en persona tal como dijiste-

Con eso Nico-chan reaccionó por fin – Y-Yo… yo no dije nada parecido a eso, como sea ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- se dio la vuelta para no verla a la cara. Nico entro en pánico por las palabras de Kokoa, se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

-Ammm Yo… yo… aamm- Maki no supo que decir se limito a también darle la espalda.

–Kokoa por qué no llevas a Maki-chan a la sala y me esperan allí, iré en un momento ¿está bien?- Estaba demasiado sonrojada y avergonzada de que Maki-chan la viera de esa manera. ¿A que había venido? ¿Cómo sabía donde vivía? pero lo mas importante ¿por qué le importaba tanto como la veía ahora?

-¡Sí! Vamos Makinee-san se mostraré mis dibujos- Kokoa la tomo de la mano y la saco de la habitación. Ella no se resistió y salieron dejando sola a Nico-chan.

Maki medio escuchaba a Kokoa que la estaba jalando de nuevo a la sala de estar y le hablaba de los colores que había usado para hacer su dibujo, justo en ese momento solo podía pensar en todas las razones por las cuales venir había sido mala idea desde el principio.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola queridos lectores, bueno primero que nada una disculpa por la demora, solo diré que estos días han sido agotadores, no se ni de donde saque tiempo para escribir pero logré terminar el capitulo para la fecha que me propuse. Segundo, con respecto al cambio temporal de la clasificación fue un error lo lamento, no lo había notado hasta que me lo hicieron ver en sus reviews, aun no entiendo muy bien este gestor :P por ultimo quiero agradecer todos hermosos comentarios y a todas las personas que se pasan y me dejan saber que están disfrutando lo que escribo, pero hay dos personas en especial a las que me gustaría dedicar este capi, primero a "avemari" que desde que empece siempre tiene un bonito y gracioso comentario para cada capitulo, siempre sonrío cuando leo tus comentarios :3 y segundo para "Bleach010915" que me mando palabras de animo, gracias por tu mensaje.

En fin espero que el próximo capitulo no se demore tanto pero mi futuro ahora es incierto :/ les mando muchos saludos en donde sea que me estén leyendo y como siempre son bienvenidos sus comentarios, disfruten y hasta la próxima actualización.

Capitulo 8

Maki estaba arrodillada sobre un cojín en la pequeña sala de la casa de Nico-chan, ya había pasado varios minutos tratando de tranquilizarse después de la escena de su cuarto pero el sonrojo se mantenía tercamente en su rostro, no podía dejar de sentirse avergonzada. En su mente pasaba una y otra vez la imagen de una Nico-chan desalineada, se dijo que no debería de causarle tal impresión pues ya la había visto más o menos de esa manera cuando todas tenían que pasar la noche juntas por el entrenamiento. Pero sentía que esta vez todo era diferente, la hacía sentir que había irrumpido en un momento muy íntimo y hogareño, la culpa y lo que parecían otras cosas que prefirió no analizar hacían que su pecho latiera dolorosamente rápido.

Su nerviosismo inicial se había convertido en miles de mariposas que revoloteaban como locas en su estomago. Puso sus manos en su vientre para intentar tranquilizarse. Si lo pensaba era la primera vez que veía a Nico-chan en semejante situación, tan relajada, descuidada y sin sujetador… ¡Eso no! Abrió mucho los ojos, ¿Por qué venía eso a su mente? Sacudió su cabeza intentado desechar sus pensamientos, ¡eran chicas por dios! Es decir, no veía el motivo por el cual no traer sujetador fuera algo relevante ¿o sí?

Pero lo más sorprendente para ella fue que por primera vez había visto algo vulnerable en Nico-chan. Era solamente su impresión, pero pensó que tal vez no quería ser vista así por nadie del grupo. ¿Será por eso que nadie sabía donde vivía, por qué no quería que las demás la vieran como la había visto Maki? No estaba segura pero todo eso estaba causando estragos en su mente.

Pensó que después de todo sí había sido mala idea haber ido a casa de Nico-chan, de verdad sentía una gran necesidad escapar de lo que se avecinaba, pero si lo hacía solo quedaría como una cobarde además de idiota. Suspiró, no sabía que pasaría después, pero se limitaría a disculparse y luego se iría.

-Makinee-san ¡mira, mira! Hice este dibujo en la escuela- Kokoa se sentó junto a ella y le puso una hoja en la cara, Maki tuvo que inclinarse para atrás para evitar ser asfixiada.

-Amm - lo tomó y lo puso en la mesa. Le sorprendió ver que estaban todas sus compañeras allí, lo único poco común fue ver a Nico-chan en el centro en vez de a Honoka. Supuso que eso era lo que los niños pensaban que pasaba realidad, no le sorprendía, después de todo su hermana era Nico-chan, se dijo con ironía.

Mientras veía el dibujo con curiosidad la niña le daba un pequeño discurso sobre este, que por supuesto ella escuchaba a medias "¿Cómo es que podía hablar tanto?" Se preguntó.

-Toma Makinee-san- Kokoro puso una taza de té en frente de ella.

-Oh Gracias ¿Kokoro-chan? ¿Puedo llamarte así?-

-¡Sí!- le respondió la niña con una sonrisa.

Maki cogió la taza y se dispuso a tomar un sorbo pero se detuvo antes de probarlo, al mirar a su alrededor notó que Kokoro la miraba fijamente y mantenía la sonrisa. "Que mirada tan directa" pensó, definitivamente se parecía demasiado a Nico-chan. Pero no era la única que la observaba atentamente, el pequeño Kotarou no había apartado su vista de Maki desde hacía rato. Pensó que los hermanos de Nico-chan de verdad daban miedo, se parecían tanto a ella que era aterrador pero al mismo tiempo todos eran muy diferentes, en realidad no sabía cómo explicarlo pero tenía la sensación de ser invadida por la familia Yasawa. Bueno aunque tampoco sabía qué hacer o que decir porque nunca había tratado con niños en su vida.

Se encogió de hombros y se dijo que se limitaría a tomarse el té.

-Oh esta delicioso- dijo sorprendida después de tomar el primero sorbo. Miro con una sonrisa a Kokoro. La niña le respondió a su vez con una más brillante. Tal vez no sean tan aterradores como había pensado.

-Y sensei me dijo que podía dibujar lo que quisiera, entonces puse muchas estrellas aquí y luego…- Notó que Kokoa no había parado de hablar aunque Maki no le hubiera respondido desde que había comenzado su monologo, luego para su sorpresa de repente se sentó en su regazo.

¿Qué demonios? Maki quedó paralizada por un momento. Esto definitivamente la rebasaba. Pasaron los segundos sin que hiciera movimiento alguno ¿Qué debía hacer en esos casos? Pasó un rato más y notó que la niña no tenía intenciones de bajarse de su regazo, por lo que se resignó y la dejó ser.

Después de un momento comenzó a relajarse, al final vio que no era tan malo, la niña era pequeña y no pesaba tanto, además de que desprendía dulzura y calidez. Al final dejó de importarle y se limito a asentir a lo que le decía, de verdad no sabía de qué estaba hablando pues había perdido el hilo de la conversación desde hace mucho, pero de alguna manera se estaba relajando con los sonidos y el delicioso té.

De repente la niña detuvo su discurso y la miró de reojo con curiosidad.

-Makinee-san tus pechos son más grandes que los de Niconee-san- dijo Kokoa de repente.

¿Eh? Maki parpadeo un par de veces por la sorpresa ¿Qué demo..?

Kokoa se giro, mientras miraba su pecho fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

-Ammm ¿Qué dijiste? Creo que te entendí mal- Maki se puso nerviosa otra vez, ¿Cómo una niña de preescolar podía ponerla tan fácilmente entre la espada y la pared? ¿Y por qué demonios decía eso ahora?

-A Niconee-san le molesta no tener el pecho como tú, siempre esta quejándose, yo no entiendo, ¿Qué tiene eso de importante Makinee-san?- Kokoa seguía mirando su pecho, eso la hizo sentir muy incómoda, se sentía como un bicho raro ¿No se suponía que ella era la mayor en esa habitación? Entonces ¿Por qué no se sentía así en ese momento?

-Amm Yo etto yo no lo sé amm es decir- Maki estaba sonrojándose intensamente de nuevo ¿qué tenían las personas de esta familia que decían esas cosas tan descuidadamente que la ponían tan nerviosa? Dijo lo primero que pensó- No creo que eso importe-

-Mamá dice que Niconee-sama es bonita como es ¿Tú también piensas eso Makinee-san?- dijo Kokoro que tomó a Kotarou de la mano y juntos se acercaron a Maki.

-Bueno ammm- ¿Cómo habían terminado hablando de eso? ¿Y porque los tres la miraban de esa manera? Se sintió rodeada y en desventaja. - En realidad amm en realidad no lo sé pero yo también creo que su O-Onee-chan es bonita como es, supongo- No supo que mas decir para salir de tal tema. Lo que quería era irse de allí o que por lo menos la dejaran de mirar tan fijamente.

-Kokoa, Kokoro ¿Qué están haciendo?- Maki se tensó al escuchar la voz de Nico-chan. ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué siempre le pasaban esas cosas vergonzosas? Pero sobre todo ¿Por qué siempre tenía que abrir su bocota en los peores momentos?

-¡Nada Onee-sama!- las niñas se levantaron al escuchar sus nombres, ingenuas al ambiente.

-Vayan a tomar un baño para que puedan irse a la cama- se arrodillo en frente de Kotarou y acaricio su cabeza –Kokoro ¿puedes encargarte de bañar Kotarou?-

-Si Onee-sama- Dijo la niña mientras tomaba de la mano a su hermanito y lo guiaba fuera de la habitación.

-Tú también Kokoa, basta de juegos y ve con ellos a tomar un baño- Nico-chan no miró a Maki en ningún momento mientras se arrodillaba en frente de ella del otro lado de la mesa.

-Si- se levanto rápido del regazo de Maki y se dispuso a seguir a sus hermanos, antes de salir se giró y dijo- Makinee-san puedes quedarte con mi dibujo si quieres- y le lanzo una sonrisa radiante.

-Oh amm Gracias- Maki se sonrojó pero le regreso una pequeña sonrisa.

La niña salió corriendo. Después de eso un silencio incomodo reinó en la habitación, Maki estaba muy nerviosa pero no tenía el valor de hablar primero. Vio a Nico-chan de reojo, no podía ver bien su rostro ya que su cabello lo ocultaba pero lo que si era seguro es que estaba de mal humor. La observo esperando alguna palabra de su parte, luego vinieron a su mente cosas como que no estaba acostumbrada a verla con el pelo suelto lo que notó estaba mas largo en comparación a la ultima vez en que se lo había visto suelto.

-Bien Maki-chan ¿Qué haces aquí?- La voz de Nico-chan por fin rompió el silencio. Esto la tomo desprevenida, parpadeó un par de veces para concentrase en la conversación.

-Amm lamento molestarte tan tarde yo…-

-Tsk ¿Cómo supiste donde vivo?- Nico-chan por fin levanto la vista, su mirada era directa.

-Yo lo investigué- No se acobardaría ahora, se dijo Maki. Le regreso una mirada desafiante.

-Entiendo- Nico se cruzó de brazos con impaciencia- ¿Y bien? ¿A qué debo la visita?-

Maki ignoro el sarcasmo, sabía que si comenzaba a pelear con ella no arreglaría nada. Tomó aire y dijo –Vine a disculparme-

* * *

Nico la miró sorprendida, ¿disculparse? Esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso, es decir por su mente no había pasado que esa fuera su intención, había pensando que su propósito era el de terminar su acuerdo. "¿Qué más podría ser?" había pensado con rencor mientras estaba en su habitación arreglándose apresuradamente, Maki-chan había investigado donde vivía, había ido a su casa y todo. Que se hubiera tomado tal molestia solo le hacía pensar esa posibilidad.

Y justo cuando creía que la estaba entendiendo, ella le decía que había venido a disculparse. Toda la situación la tenía sin palabras, como no sabía que decirle se limito verla con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Y bien? ¿No tienes nada que decir al respecto?- Dijo Maki mientras se cruzaba de brazos y jugaba nerviosamente con su cabello.

-Mmmm déjame ver si entiendo. ¿Tú investigaste en donde vivo y decidiste venir hoy domingo en la noche solamente para disculparte? Estoy sinceramente sorprendida-

-No es una gran cosa ¿o sí?- Maki-chan estaba sonrojada. Nico quiso sentirse complacida por eso, por lo menos podía tener su revancha de la vergüenza pasada, pero extrañamente se sentía tímida con todo.

-Me refiero a que no puedo creer que tú te tomaras la molestia de hacer todas esas cosas simplemente porque quieres disculparte. Pensé que tu…- Nico se detuvo a media frase.

-¿Qué yo qué?- la insto a hablar Maki-chan.

-Amm Nada, es decir, no lo esperaba- respondió al final Nico.

Maki volvió a suspirar, esto le estaba costando mucho, pero si no se lo sacaba pronto sabía que su valor se iría. –Vine aquí para decirte que lamento mucho lo que te dije el viernes. E-Es decir ammm tienes razón con eso de que exagere las cosas, discúlpame por las cosas que dije… pero solo estoy haciendo esto porque creo que es lo justo, no vayas a mal entender las cosas- Maki-chan se cruzó de brazos y se negó a mirarla.

Nico parpadeo un par de veces, abrió y cerró la boca pero no dijo una palabra.

-Yo no lo voy a repetir, solo vine a decirte esto, así que me voy, te veo mañana en la escuela- Se puso de pie precipitadamente y salió de la habitación. Nico al verla cruzar el umbral por fin reaccionó, tomó el dibujo de Kokoa y salió tras ella. La alcanzó cuando estaba poniéndose los zapatos en la entrada.

-Espera- Nico se acercó lentamente a Maki-chan, por su parte ella le daba la espalda y puso una mano en la manija de la puerta.

-¿Qué?- le contesto Maki-chan sin mirarla.

-Toma, olvidaste el dibujo que te regalo Kokoa ¿o no lo quieres?-

Maki-chan se giro y miró confundida la hoja de papel que le ofrecía Nico.

-Ah yo lo siento, gracias- Tomó el dibujo despacio.

-Con respecto a tu disculpa, la acepto con dos condiciones- Nico puso sus manos en la cintura mientras hablaba.-Primero que olvides todo lo que viste y oíste hoy, si se lo mencionas a alguien te golpearé ¿entendido?- le dijo mientras apuntaba hacia ella con un dedo.

Maki-chan levanto una ceja - Ok lo olvidaré, ¿cuál es la otra cosa?-

-La segunda es… que… ammm yo aceptaré tus disculpas si tu aceptas las mías- Nico giró su rostro para evitar que se notara su sonrojo.

-¿Eh?- Maki había pensado que con todo lo que había visto ese día no podía sorprenderse más, pero al parecer se había equivocado. Parpadeo un par de veces para intentar digerir las palabras de Nico-chan.

- Yo también creo que exagere las cosas, tenías razón en enfadarte, lamento también todo lo que dije el viernes, no lo entiendo muy bien pero creo que eres talentosa en lo que haces- Nico miraba a cualquier lado excepto a su rostro.

-¿Eh? Ammm-¿De verdad se estaba disculpando con ella?

Nico le dio la espalda y le dijo- Bien ya lo dije, aunque insisto no creo que debiste de tomarte la molestia de venir hasta acá solo para eso, pudiste esperar a mañana, y además ammm yo no dije todas esas cosas que te dijeron mis hermanos, es decir, ya sabes cómo son los hermanitos siempre exageran las cosas-

-Lo entiendo, ¿entonces no te acompleja tu pecho?- le dijo Maki-chan con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Aaah ¡No es así! ¡Dije que lo olvidaras!- Nico-chan la miró con enojo, luego se cruzó de brazos y giro su rostro hacia otro lado.

-Sí, sí- Maki se giro hacia la puerta, se detuvo antes de tomar la perilla- ¿Entonces no crees que soy bonita?- dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

-¿Ah? ¿Dijiste algo?- le dijo Nico-chan confundida.

Maki giró la perilla y le contestó- No, no dije nada, será mejor que me vaya - La miró de reojo antes de salir- ¿Te veo mañana temprano?-

Esas palabras hicieron que pequeñas mariposas volaran sin control en el estomago de Nico. "Cálmate, no debería de emocionarte eso" Apretó los dientes y dijo -C-Claro que si idiota, debemos de continuar con tu entrenamiento- A pesar de la respuesta al final no pudo evitar darle una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bien, Adiós- Maki-chan cerró la puerta tras de sí dejando a Nico de pie frente a la puerta.

Ella espero unos segundos, cuando creyó que era seguro se dejo caer pesadamente en el suelo y respiro profundo, sus piernas ya no daban para más. Cuando pensaba que la situación actual no podía ser más rara, llegaba Maki-chan a su casa ¡nada más y nada menos que para disculparse! Primero le sorprendía que se hubiera esforzado en conseguir su dirección. Pero sobre todo que hubiera tenido el valor de venir a verla.

Todo eso la había dejado en blanco, y por supuesto había que agregar todas las situaciones vergonzosas que tuvo que afrontar en el poco tiempo que estuvo allí. Que la viera en semejantes fachas, luego escuchar todo lo que habían dicho sus hermanos y por ultimo disculparse ella misma con Maki-chan.

No le sorprendía que sus hermanos hablaran de cosas innecesarias, pero no había valorado la posibilidad de que dijeran todo lo que les había dicho sobre sus compañeras. Si bueno, tal vez había mencionado en alguna ocasión y simplemente de pasada que Maki-chan se veía más bonita en persona, pero eso había sido porque ammm simplemente porque sí.

"¡Rayos! ¡¿Por qué había dicho eso?!" se regañó mientras se tapaba el rostro con las manos. Sí, había sido honesta cuando se los había dicho a sus hermanitos, pero era porque pensaba que jamás nadie se enteraría de que ella pensaba de esa manera, además de que no había hablado únicamente de Maki-chan, hizo muchos comentarios de sus compañeras en su momento.

Bueno menos mal de que solo habían hablado de eso y no de lo que pensaba de las demás, no quería que se enteraran y se les inflara el ego por lo que pensaba Nico de cada una de ellas. En fin, por lo menos Maki-chan había prometido olvidarlo todo, ahora tendría más cuidado de lo que decía en casa o más bien de lo que les decía a sus hermanos, no quería volver a pasar por eso otra vez.

Cada día entendía menos a Maki-chan pero el hecho de que se hubiera molestado en venir a disculparse fue algo que la hizo sentir extrañamente feliz, bueno si obviaba todo lo demás que había pasado era una buena señal ¿o no? Es decir jamás pensó que pudiera darse algo así, como que charlaran, conocieran muchas cosas de ambas, lo que no les gustaba o sus aficiones y ese tipo de cosas o que discutieran sobre tonterías pero al mismo tiempo que hubiera la necesidad de disculparse, nunca pensó que pasaría algo así entre ellas.

Se levanto del suelo y fue a recoger la sala antes de irse a su habitación. Resonaron en su mente las palabras que Maki-chan menciono a sus hermanos. ¿D-De verdad pensaba que era bonita? No tuvo el valor de preguntárselo en el momento, había estado demasiado avergonzada, no sabía si lo había dicho simplemente por darle la razón a Kokoro o porque de verdad pensaba eso. Sacudió su cabeza ¿Qué importaba lo que pensara Maki-chan de ella? No le importaba en absoluto.

Aunque tal vez y solo tal vez ya no eran simplemente compañeras de grupo. Esto hacía que se sintiera tímida. No pensaría en eso y mejor se iría a la cama.

Sería una semana interesante. No notó que estaba sonriendo mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

* * *

4 días después (jueves a las 7:25 am)

Nico subía corriendo las escaleras que daban a la azotea de la escuela, no podía creer que se había quedado dormida y ahora estaba llegando tarde al entrenamiento de la mañana. La pasada noche había sido difícil, sus padres habían tenido que salir de emergencia y la habían dejado encargada de todo. Kotarou y Kokoa estaban enfermos de gripe, ambos con fiebre, debido a eso todos habían tenido una mala noche. Nico se había desvelado mientras los cuidaba.

En la madrugada dio gracias a dios porque al parecer estaban mejor, en cambio ella había acabado demasiado cansada para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera dormir al menos por un rato. Había logrado conciliar el sueño como por unas 4 horas, pero no se había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era hasta que medio dormida había visto el despertador.

Al final había salido corriendo de casa, con un pan en la boca y a medio arreglar, por el camino tuvo que peinarse y estuvo en riesgo de atragantarse en varias ocasiones por correr y comer al mismo tiempo.

Justo estaba pensando que su mañana era como un dejavú de la semana pasada mientras se paraba en frente de la puerta. La abrió y se encontró con que Maki-chan ya estaba allí esperándola en su usual pose, con los brazos cruzados y recargada en la barda con una aparente calma, "sí parecía todo una repetición de la semana pasada" se dijo con fastidio.

-Buenos días- le dijo Maki mientras se enderezaba.- No es usual que llegues tarde, normalmente a la que reprenderías por eso sería a mí.-

-Tsk Buenas- Nico puso sus cosas en la esquina y se dispuso a estirarse.

-Mmmm veo que tampoco estar de humor- Maki-chan siguió su ejemplo y se dispuso a empezar sus ejercicios.

Nico suspiró y luego dijo –Ha sido un día de locos y eso que apenas comienza-

-¿Esto es una molestia para ti?- le pregunto Maki-chan

-¿Eh? Ah no, en realidad son otras cosas- Nico evito mirarla.

-Ammm ahora que te veo bien te ves cansada ammm s-si quieres hablar puedes hacerlo, es decir no hay nada más que hacer mientras nos estiramos y bueno ammm no me molestaría escucharte- le dijo Maki-chan.

Nico se sorprendió por esas palabras, alzo las cejas, como no noto sarcasmo en su voz se dijo que no perdía nada con hablar con ella.

-Etto, no es que haya algo que me moleste ni nada, es solo que no pude dormir bien anoche y esta mañana ha sido ajetreada, suele pasar cuando mis padres tienen trabajo extra y yo tengo que cuidar a mis hermanos-

-Entiendo- Maki pensó en los tres niños que había conocido el domingo pasado, había tenido la sensación de que eran buenos, pero aun así la experiencia la había superado, no se imaginaba como sería tener que cuidarlos todo el día. Solo por eso pensaba que Nico-chan era increíble. – Yo no sé mucho de niños, como sabes no tengo hermanos pero creo que siempre es duro cuidarlos porque implica muchas cosas, a pesar de eso el día que los conocí sentí que haces un buen trabajo con ellos, que los quieres y ellos te quieren.- al no escuchar respuesta de Nico Maki-chan se sonrojo y se concentro en sus ejercicios para no seguir hablando.

Nico continuaba sorprendiéndose en lo que respectaba a Maki-chan, ella no hablaba mucho pero en los días anteriores había logrado que se fuera acostumbrando a sus sesiones con la cámara y al hecho de que tenía que hablar de sí misma, se limitaba a hacerlo por las mañanas para no invadirla mucho, pero sentía que poco a poco avanzaban, supuso que ese interludio en el que estaba interesándose por su vida era una buena señal. O por lo menos eso quería pensar.

-Amm si, son muy buenos, de hecho ellos han preguntado por ti un par de veces- dijo Nico, en realidad sus hermanos le habían rogado que la llevara de nuevo, obviamente Nico no tenía el valor de preguntarle a Maki-chan si quería ir a su casa o si quería salir con ellos un rato, por lo que la respuesta para sus hermanos siempre era "Le preguntaré después".

Maki al escuchar eso la miró sorprendida- Amm ¿de verdad? Bueno si es así yo tal vez…- fue interrumpida por el ruido de la puerta abriéndose. Ambas chicas se giraron y vieron que Nozomi y Eri que se aproximaban a ellas.

-Buenos días, llegaron temprano hoy- dijo Eri

-Buenos días Nicochi, Maki-chan, de hecho últimamente siempre están antes- Nozomi dijo esto mientras sonreía pero Nico sabía que había una doble intención en su comentario.

-Buenas- Nico se puso de pie, enfrentándola- ¿hay algún problema con que lleguemos temprano?- le respondió Nico, miró a Nozomi retadoramente.

-Ara Ara, ¿me pregunto si lo habrá?- le respondió ella.

-Tranquilas chicas- Eri se puso entre ambas para intentar tranquilizar los ánimos-No hay problema de hecho nosotras hemos empezado a llegar temprano precisamente porque hemos notado que ustedes se están esforzando en eso, o ¿Acaso las estamos molestando?- Eri se dirigió a Maki-chan.

-Yo…- Maki no sabía que decir, miraba a Nico-chan y a Nozomi con extrañeza, últimamente las notaba distantes la una de la otra, en especial sentía que Nozomi estaba preocupada por algo, tal vez Nico y ella estaban teniendo problemas, sí pasaba eso no tenía ni idea del por qué.

-No sé de que hablas, aquí nadie está molesta por eso, ya que están aquí empiecen a estirar y no creen problemas- dijo Nico mientras ponía sus manos en la cintura.

-Bueno si no hay problema, Maki ¿puedo mostrarte una canción que encontré ayer? Quiero ver qué opinas sobre la melodía y ver que podemos usar de eso- Dijo Eri mientras iba hacia donde estaban sus cosas.

-¿Eh? Aah si claro- Maki la siguió dejando solas a Nico y a Nozomi.

-Yo iré por agua- dijo Nico, pero la mano de Nozomi la retuvo. Cuando se giró, al verla notó que estaba muy seria.

-Nicochi ¿Qué está pasando de verdad?- Nozomi no tenía intención de dejarla ir por lo fuerte que la sujetaba. Aun así Nico logró soltarse y la miro altivamente.

-Ya te lo dije Nozomi, no es nada que te incumba, se lo que estas planeando al hacer todo esto, pero ya te dije que dejaras de lado esas tonterías porque estoy bien- respondió Nico.

-No son tonterías, escúchame esto que están haciendo no solo te afectara a ti también nos afectara todas- La tomó por los hombros y la miró con preocupación- Eres muy terca para verlo, pero está surgiendo algo que luego no vas a poder controlar-

-¿Así? Entonces dime ¿Qué es?- Nico se cruzó de brazos y espero la respuesta de Nozomi.

-Yo aún no lo sé, pero es algo muy grande y no solo te afectara a ti sino y eso es lo que me preocupa-

Nico se apartó y le respondió- No lo entiendo ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo crees que algo desconocido pueda afectarme de tal manera? Escucha Nozomi, esta es la última vez que te lo digo, estamos bien, no trates de crear problemas en donde no los hay, te aseguro que lo que estamos haciendo no hará daño a nadie, todo lo contrario- Nico le dio la espalda y dijo- somos amigas pero puedo encargarme de esto yo sola- al terminar fue a reunirse con las demás. Pensó que definitivamente con esto su mañana era como un dejavú.

Nozomi suspiró y miró la espalda de Nicochi que se alejaba lentamente, pensó en sus palabras y espero sinceramente que ojala tuviera razón y que lo que últimamente estaba sintiendo fuera solo su imaginación. Pero cada día que veía a ese par cada vez más cercanas la una de la otra, no podía evitar sentir que algo se aproximaba, algo que iba a causar cambios no muy agradables en el grupo.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola, ¡Disculpen la tardanza! Bueno primero eso, de verdad lamento haber desaparecido tanto tiempo, segundo les explicare brevemente mi situación, estoy en el último semestre de mi carrera, lo que implica que ahora este ocupada no solo con los tramites para mi titulación y la graduación, también estoy en el semestre en que hago Practicas Profesionales, estudio psicología así que ahora estoy atendiendo casos y eso consume mi tiempo. Agradezco sus mensajes de apoyo, reitero mi deseo de continuar y terminar esta historia (no puedo asegurar cuando tarde pero es posible que sea mas o menos lo que me tarde esta vez), aunque no publique les aseguro que estoy al pendiente de esta pagina, voy poco a poco pero esta semana me di el tiempo de escribir y terminar este capitulo porque era justo y necesario XD Notaran que es algo pequeño en comparación con los demás, pero para compensarlo puse algo que va a determinar la trama de ahora en adelante. También un comercial, hay un blog que sigo desde amm bueno me supongo que desde que me aficione al género Yuri, creo que ya hace 4 años (wow cuanto pasa el tiempo) estaba revisando que había de nuevo y me sorprendió una entrada en la que promocionaban mi historia :'D fue hermoso de verdad, en especial porque es uno de mis blogs favoritos. Si tienen tiempo se los recomiendo, su nombre es "Lo mejor del Yuri" básicamente son mangas y doujinshis de este gran género que amamos (no se si puedo poner el link, como mi inglés es deficiente aún no estoy segura si eso se permite o no, pero con que lo googleén* creo que es suficiente).

Sin mas los dejó con la continuación de esta historia, mi deseo mas grande es que lo disfruten, como siempre espero sus comentarios y les deseo un gran día. :D Nos leeremos en la próxima actualización.

Capítulo 9

Maki llegaba a casa después de un día agotador, dio gracias de que fuera viernes y no tuviera que regresar a la escuela hasta el lunes, Nico se había puesto cada vez más estricta y además de las sesiones de grabación practicaban las canciones, las poses y otras cosas por horas. Bueno al final de esa semana sentía que había progresado mucho en su entrenamiento pero…

Un momento, se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta. En realidad ella no necesitaba ese entrenamiento ¿acaso había olvidado el punto de todo eso? ¡La canción! Maldijo mientras entraba a su casa y se quitaba los zapatos, había perdido totalmente el objetivo por el cual estaba haciendo todo, ¿Cómo había pasado?

Casi de inmediato supo en qué momento. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba disfrutando con el entrenamiento. Si era bastante duro, era diferente pasar tanto tiempo con esa idiota, pero se dio cuenta que Nico-chan se tomaba en serio las cosas, lo cual solo la motivaba a continuar. No es que disfrutara estar con ella a solas ni nada, era solo que cuando menos se había dado cuenta su objetivo había pasado a segundo plano. Lo que era por supuesto inaceptable.

Ahora que pensaba en la situación, solo había una cosa que no cuadraba, ¿Qué estaba pasando entre Nozomi y Nico? Se lo estuvo preguntando desde aquella escena del jueves por la mañana. Parecía que estaban distantes la una con la otra, pero no tenía el valor para preguntar qué estaba pasando entre ellas. Le preocupaba de alguna manera pero no tenía una idea clara del por qué. A pesar de todo sentía que aún no tenía la suficiente confianza para hablar con Nico-chan sobre esa situación y Nozomi no le contaría nada sino quería.

-Bienvenida- escucho una voz de repente, esto la hizo darse cuenta de que no se había movido de la entrada desde hacía rato. Confundida parpadeo un par de veces y miro al frente. Su madre la saludaba con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Oh estoy en casa- espabilo y luego acomodo sus zapatos.

-¿Qué tal tu día Maki?- dijo su madre que se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. Las personas decían que Maki era la viva imagen de su madre cuando era joven, de ella había sacado los ojos y el cabello, además de la complexión elegante decían, aunque ella consideraba que su madre era mucho más hermosa. A pesar de los años se veía más joven de lo que era, pero al igual que Maki no se preocupaba por esas cosas, más bien su pasión era el estudio y su carrera como Doctora al igual que su padre.

-Estoy agotada mamá – le dijo Maki que la siguió hasta la cocina y se sentó pesadamente en una de las sillas de la barra.

-Se nota, duraste en la entrada tanto tiempo que pensé que te habías quedado dormida de pie, aunque yo creo que es más preocupación ¿o me equivoco?- le dijo su mamá mientras la miraba de reojo.

Maki se puso nerviosa, últimamente se estaba dando cuenta de lo transparente que podía llegar a ser.

-¿Preocupación? Amm bueno creo que es por lo cerca que esta el Love Live! y esas cosas ammm por cierto ¿Dónde está papá?-

-Tu padre está arriba en su despacho, dijo que quiere hablar contigo en cuanto llegaras- Su madre notó su cambio de tema repentino, pero no quiso presionar, su hija ya no necesitaba más cosas en las que pensar que las que se aproximaban.

-Ok, voy para allá- se levantó y fue a dejar sus cosas a su cuarto. Después se encamino al despacho de su padre.

Éste quedaba a un lado de la biblioteca lo que le resultaba conveniente para él, como todos los cuartos de la casa era grande pero reflejaba el buen gusto de la familia. Su padre pasaba mucho tiempo allí por lo que el lugar estaba hecho para ser cómodo y eficiente, tal como era él.

Se acercó y tocó la puerta despacio, esperó a escuchar que su padre le diera permiso de entrar y abrió rápidamente. El lugar estaba decorado mayormente con madera, los pisos, los anaqueles y los libreros. Había un enorme escritorio lleno de papeles que dominaba el centro de la habitación y allí estaba su padre, sentado detrás en un enorme sillón negro, que a pesar de ser viejo, era tan cómodo que el hombre se negaba a dejarlo.

Su padre, al igual que su madre, se mantenía joven a pesar de los años, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y una barba que comenzaba a encanecer, era guapo pero tenía un aire que intimidaba a la gente que lo conocía por primera vez, a él le gustaba eso e inclusive lo fomentaba siempre que podía, pero lo que no sabían era que en realidad era muy cariñoso, amable y siempre cuidaba de ellas. Al igual que su madre estaba totalmente entregado a su profesión y a la administración del hospital familiar.

-Hola papá- dijo mientras se acercaba a él para abrazarlo.

-Maki, cariño, ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?- El hombre dejo los papeles que estaba revisando y se levantó del asiento para abrazar a su hija. Luego la guio a la pequeña sala que tenían allí y la hizo sentarse en uno de los sillones para luego sentarse junto a ella.

-Estuvo bien, estamos cada vez más cerca del Love Live y nos estamos preparando para cuando llegue- Maki se acomodó en el sillón y comenzó a relajarse.

-Dices que será en marzo del siguiente año ¿verdad?- le dijo su padre.

-Si, por eso estamos ensayando mucho y esforzándonos-

-Bien, bien- Le dio una palmada en la pierna y luego desvió la mirada. Después de eso ya no dijo más, Maki lo observo atentamente y vio las señales de preocupación en sus ojos y el ceño ligeramente fruncido lo que hizo sonar una pequeña alarma dentro de ella.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué está pasando? Mamá me dijo que querías hablar conmigo, estas muy serio ¿pasa algo malo?-

Su padre se giró hacía ella y parpadeo sorprendido, se dio cuenta de que Maki ya no era una niña, lo cual le causo emociones encontradas, primero el orgullo que sentía por eso y luego la preocupación por lo que venía.

-Eres muy lista, no sé porque me sorprende si siempre lo has sido- sacudió un poco la cabeza y luego tomo las manos de Maki entre las suyas- Escucha Maki, hay algo que tengo que decirte-

(…)

El lunes por la tarde todas se encontraban en el salón del club discutiendo por cual canción usarían para la participación en el love live!, llevaban varias semanas hablando sobre eso pero aún no se decidían, tenían varias opciones pero era difícil saber cual les daría el triunfo. A Nico le gustaba mucho participar en esas discusiones pero ese día curiosamente se encontraba inquieta y ansiosa lo que provocaba que estuviera más callada de lo normal. Por supuesto se lo adjudicaba al clima que cada vez se hacía más frio y eso le preocupaba ya de que sus hermanos apenas se estaban recuperando de la gripe de la semana pasada, además de que el entrenamiento era más pesado cada día…

¿A quién diablos engañaba? Desde la semana pasada no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho Nozomi. Todo eso era su culpa y no ayudaba que notara el ambiente extraño entre ellas desde entonces. Por supuesto ella la apreciaba y la consideraba una buena amiga pero Nico no podía hacer nada en realidad, Nozomi le insistió en que dejara de ayudar a Maki-chan por alguna razón misteriosa que ni ella tenía claro.

Obviamente Nico no iba a dejar de hacerlo porque, primero no creía en esas cosas, segundo no creía en esas cosas y tercero simplemente no quería dejar de pasar tiempo con Maki-chan. Bien allí estaba, lo había dicho. Le había costado admitirlo, pero se estaba divirtiendo mucho pasando tiempo con Maki-chan y había notado que poco a poco su relación iba progresando, se resistía a dejar de lado todo eso solo por intuiciones locas y poco seguras de una mujer con pechos grandes que se creía la guardiana del grupo.

Ok eso no era justo, sabía que las intenciones de Nozomi eran buenas, pero Nico se resistía a pensar que algo malo podía salir de todo eso. Simplemente no le veía nada de malo en que estuvieran formando una amistad. Claro que nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

-Creo que lo más indicado es una canción nueva- decía Eri

-Pero ¿si nos dará tiempo? Me agrada la idea, pero estoy preocupada porque no podamos terminarla antes del evento- dijo Umi

-Creo que podemos hacerlo si comenzamos en esta semana- decía Honoka

-¿De qué se trataría la canción?- dijo Hanayo

-Buena pregunta- respondió Eri. La afirmación dio lugar al silencio, las chicas se tomaron un momento para pensar.

Después de un rato al parecer a nadie se le ocurría nada, se dio lugar a las discusiones y a las ideas al aire, pero no parecía que alguna las convenciera a todas. Nico estuvo a punto de decir que todo eso era una pérdida de tiempo pero una voz la interrumpió.

-Disculpen- de repente la voz de Maki-chan hizo eco en la habitación. Al escucharla todas fijaron su atención en ella.

Nico había notado desde el entrenamiento de la mañana que parecía que algo le preocupaba, esperaba preguntarle que le pasaba en algún momento de día pero aun no sabía cómo hacerlo, de hecho últimamente no estaba segura de nada, menos de cómo podía llamar a su creciente relación lo que le impedía acercarse a ella de una manera más casual.

-No tiene nada que ver con lo que estamos discutiendo por lo que me disculpo por interrumpir, pero tengo que pedirles un favor- de repente se veía nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasa Maki-chan?- Hanayo la miraba preocupada debido a la seriedad que emitía Maki.

Maki-chan tomo aire y dijo -Verán mi abuelo quiere que organicemos una fiesta para el siguiente fin de semana, entonces mi padre me pidió que me encargara de la música, entonces se me ocurrió que podemos hacer un mini concierto y probar algunas canciones que nos pueden servir para la competencia, no tendrían que preocuparse por nada más que por los vestuarios y las canciones y a mí me parece que nos ayudaría mucho en estos momentos, pero si no les parece bien yo puedo…-

-¡Una fiesta, genial!- la interrumpió Honoka mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-Me parece una idea grandiosa, es poco tiempo pero creo que podemos hacerlo- dijo Eri que las miro a todas pidiendo opinión.

-Se escucha divertido, ¿pero a qué se debe la fiesta?- dijo Nozomi con curiosidad.

-Amm pues…- Maki dudaba en decirles el propósito.

-¡Que importa, es una fiesta!- dijo Rin, que también se levantó de su asiento emocionada.

-Claro que importa, primero debemos de ver si nos es permitido cantar, que canciones vamos a presentar, cuantas y el tema de la fiesta- dijo Umi mientras apuntaba todo en una libreta. Todas miraron a Maki-chan.

-Ammm bueno, le dije a mi padre sobre eso y me dijo que no habría problema, que de hecho le parecía una buena idea, así que ya está organizando todo para la presentación. Por las canciones creo que las más nuevas son las indicadas, no podemos cantar más de 5 y el tema de la fiesta es básicamente una mascarada formal, lo que quiere decir que debemos de llevar vestidos formales-

-¡Una mascarada! Maravilloso, jamás he estado en una- dijo Kotori mientras aplaudía emocionada- puedo diseñar los antifaces y arreglar algunos de nuestros mejores vestuarios para hacerlos más formales-

-Podemos arreglar alguna de las coreografías y la música para que vayan acorde con el tema- dijo Honoka, que por lo que se veía la idea le había fascinado.

-Entonces ¿Qué les parece la idea? ¿todas a favor?- pregunto Eri.

-¡Sí!- se escuchó al final

(…)

Maki estaba en el salón de música de la escuela, se encontraba sentada frente al piano pero a diferencia de las demás ocasiones no tocaba de hecho su humor no daba para eso, le limitaba a mirar fijamente las teclas y de vez en cuando pasar sus manos suavemente por ellas.

Al final de la reunión habían logrado ponerse de acuerdo sobre las canciones que iban a interpretar en la fiesta y al último habían decidido que cada una pensaría en un tema para una canción nueva. Maki se había sentido aliviada de que sus amigas hubieran aceptado el ayudarla, había dudado todo el día sobre el plantearles la situación y ver si estaban de acuerdo en apoyarla. Pero al final no había tenido las agallas de contarles la verdadera razón de la fiesta, las había visto tan emocionadas que no quiso arruinar el momento. Supo que era mejor así, prefería quedarse para ella todas las razones y evitar preocupaciones innecesarias para las demás.

-Así que aquí te escondes- La voz de Nico-chan interrumpió sus pensamientos, se giró hacía la puerta sorprendida.

-No me estoy escondiendo- le respondió Maki a la defensiva.

-Claro que sí, o ¿acaso olvidas que tú y yo tenemos entrenamiento?- dijo Nico-chan mientras se acercaba y se sentaba a su lado en el piano. Esto puso nerviosa a Maki, cosa que no tenía sentido por supuesto, pero últimamente se ponía así si Nico se acercaba demasiado, lo adjudicaba a que no estaba acostumbrada a que las personas se le acercaran tan casualmente como ella lo hacía.

-Claro que lo sé, es solo que decidí ignorarlo por hoy- Maki trato de decirlo lo más despreocupadamente posible, después la miro de manera retadora.

Nico-chan achico los ojos con enojo pero al final no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirarla fijamente, lo que causo que al final Maki bajara la mirada mientras se sonrojaba.

-Bien, pero ya que me hiciste esperar en vano vas a tener que decirme que te pasa, es justo- dijo Nico mientras tocaba despreocupadamente unas teclas.

Maki se cruzó de brazos y la miro con el ceño fruncido y dijo -¿Qué te hace pensar que algo me pasa? Puede que solo estuviera cansada de entrenar tanto y que no quisiera hacerlo hoy ¿no crees?-

Nico bufo y dijo – Claro, Maki-chan "la señorita responsabilidad" va a saltarse los entrenamientos solo porque está cansada, creo que puedes inventarte una excusa mejor-

-¿Señorita responsabilidad? Puedo ser irresponsable si quiero- respondió Maki mientras comenzaba a jugar con su cabello.

-No la verdad no puedes, hay una razón por la cual estas preocupada hoy, supongo que tiene que ver con la verdadera razón por la cual nos pediste ayuda para la fiesta de tu familia y que al final evitaste decirnos-

Maki la miró con fastidio, al ver a Nico-chan pocos se podían imaginar lo astuta que podía llegar a ser.

-¿Quién dice que evite decirles?- dijo Maki mientras se levantaba del asiento y le daba la espalda.

Nico-chan se levantó también y se puso de frente a ella, se cruzó de brazos y la enfrento. No iba a ponerle las cosas sencillas al parecer.

-Escucha Maki-chan, puedes intentar engañar a las demás, inclusive lograr hacerlo, pero yo soy diferente, desde esta mañana estas actuando extraño, te he visto, ammm es decir no es que me preocupes ni nada- se cruzó de brazos y evito mirarla a la cara- es solo que esto nos está afectando en el entrenamiento y esas cosas ¿va-vas a decirme que te pasa?-

Maki se sorprendió por las palabras de Nico-chan, sonrió por la ironía de la situación, nunca pensó que sería Nico-chan la que le preguntaría por esto ni quien al parecer le expresara preocupación a su manera claro. Tenía razón podía intentar evitar decir las verdaderas razones pero tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con todas. Prefería hacerlo más tarde que temprano pero al parecer no podía darse ese lujo justo ahora.

-Bien, ya que insistes te lo diré- dijo Maki-chan mientras la miraba fijamente, esto puso nerviosa a Nico, no había pensado que de verdad sus palabras iban a funcionar y que Maki-chan le diría que es lo que la preocupaba, pero ahora que estaban allí su corazón por alguna razón había comenzado a latir como loco.

-Mi abuelo organizo todo esto porque quiere que encuentre un prometido lo más pronto posible-


End file.
